Kagome's Sight
by Haru-Kohana
Summary: Not only has Kagome lost her sight in a car wreck, but she's lost her entire family as well. Kagome is thrown into a state of depressipon. Can the mysterious white dog with amber eyes pull Kagome out of her depression? IK pairings
1. Tragedy

A/M: Here it is! My second fic here at ff.net! I so exited! I hope every one enjoys it!  
  
Disclaimer: I'm only gonna do this once. I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
POLOUGE  
  
Kagome Higurashi was riding in a car with her mother, grandfather, and little brother. Kagome's family was taking her to the mountains for a sking trip as a nine-teeneth birthday present.  
  
Kagome's long raven hair was pulled back in a loose pony-tail at the nape of her neck andd her soulful brown eyes were sprakling with exitment.  
  
"Sota, would you stop that already?" Kagome asked as she glanced iritatedly over at her little brother who was poking a feathered ink pin in her face. He had been doing that for the past thirty minutes and it was REALLY getting on Kagome's nerves.  
  
Sota gave his older sister an innocent look. "What I'd do?" He asked.  
  
Kagome frowned at him and stuck her toung out at him. "You are SO immature." Kagome mumbled as she leaned back in her seat.  
  
"At least I'm not a big headed girl who gets all giggly when she sees a guy she thinks is cute!" Sota retorted, also sticking his toung out at his sister.  
  
"Would you two cut it out back there?" Mrs. Higurashi asked with a chuckle. 'I swear, we haven't even been on the road for an hour yet and their already at each others throats.' She thought as she manuvered the car around a patch of ice in the road.  
  
It was the middle of winter and the night before the Higurashi family had left for the mountains it had sleeted and left the road icey.  
  
In the front passenger seat Kagome's grandfater was looking through his 'sacred scrolls' and mumbling to himself. "Sometimes I think I'm the only one who has any sense at all in this family. No one else packed scrolls. What if a youkai attacked?" He mumbled to himself.  
  
Kagome leaned up between the seats. "Don't worry, grampa. You know as well as I do that youkai and other magical beings don't exsist anymore." She said as she smiled fondly at her grandfather. 'Grandpa may be a little senile, but that's why I love him.' Kagome thought as she sat back.  
  
Grandpa returned the smile that his grandaughter gave him. "I know, but it never hurts to be prepared, my dear." He said as he put his scrolls away.  
  
Kagome smiled and looked out the window. It was beginning to snow again and she watched as the snowflakes slowly floated from the sky to land gently on the cars windows.  
  
Kagome sighed in contentment and closed her eyes. 'Maybe I'll take a nap.' She thought as she leaned her head back. The thought was short lived though as she felt something feathery brush against her nose. Her eyes snapped open and she snatched the feathered pen out of her younger brothers hand.  
  
"Hey, give that back!" Sota yelled as he made a grab for the pen. Kagome held it above his head so he couldn't reach it.  
  
"Not untill you promise to quite bothering me with it!" She retorted as she tried to push her brother away.  
  
Sota swatted at Kagmoe's hand and knocked the pen out of it and under the passenger seat. "Thanks a lot, Kagome." He muttered and glared at his sister.  
  
Kagome laughed lightly at her brothers expression. "Hey, its your own fault for bothering me with it in the first place." She said as she ruffled Sota's hair.  
  
Sota tried to keep an angery expression on his face but soon, he too, broke down and laughed with his older sister. "I guess your right." He said as he unhooked his seat belt.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kagome asked as her little brother scooted out of the seat and on to the floor.  
  
Sota looked up and held a finger to his lips. "I'm getting my pen, what does it look like I'm doing?" He asked as he ducked his head down to look under the seat.  
  
"If mom catches you she'll skin you alive." Kagome warned and looked at the back of her mothers head. Their mother had a stricked ruled about wearing your seat belt while in the car and if she caught you not wearing one you'd be grounded for weeks.  
  
"Why did it get so quiet back there all of a sudden?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she glanced in the rear view mirror. Her eyes widened when she didn't see Sota sitting in his seat. She whirled her head around and glanced on the floor.  
  
"Sota, what do you think your doing? Get back in your seat right now!" Mrs. Higurashi scolded her son.  
  
Sota got off the floor with a sheepish look on his face. "I was just trying to find my pen, mom." He explained as he sat back in his seat, not hooking his seat belt.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi frowned at her son and opened her mouth to say something but was cut off when the car suddenly skided on a patch of ice and swerved sharply to the right. Mrs. Higurashi whirled her head around so that she was facing forward and jerked the steering wheel in the other direction.  
  
The car spun around wildly. Kagome and Sota both grabbed on to the edges of their seats and screamed. Kagome was gripping the seat so tightly that her knuckles were turning white.  
  
The car spun around three more times then finally bounced to a stop right in the middle of a curve.  
  
Every one was silent, each person trying to obsorve what had just happened.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi took a deep shuddering breath. "Is every one alright?" She asked as she turned around in her seat to look at her children.  
  
Kagome and Sota each had a look of fear on their faces, but they were slowly turning to ones of reliefe. "We're okay, mom." They both replied at the same time.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi gave her children a shaky smile and her kids tried to return it.  
  
Suddenly, Kagome's eyes widened in fear and her smile disappeared completely. "Mom, watch out!" she yelled and threw her hands up to cover her face.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi whirled around in her seat only to come face to face with a huge semi truck barreling right towards them. Mrs. Higurashi tried to start the car, but the engine just wouldn't come to life.  
  
The semi truck honked its horn and they could hear the squeeling of breaks as the truck driver tried desperatly to stop his truck from hitting the Higurashi car. But the truck driver attemps were in vain as his truck slammed into the car.  
  
Kagome was kolted forward in her seat. She was scared.  
  
The truck pushed the small car down the road, rolling it on to its side. Kagome;s seat belt snapped in two and she fell to the roof of the car. 'Please, let us get out of this alive.' Was the last corherent thought Kagome had before she hit her head roughly on the car door and passed out.  
  
**  
  
The first thing Kagome noticed when she was in semi conciousness was a lot of people voices were around her. She couldn't remember what happened exactly, she just knew that she had to see her family. She tried to open her eyes but a searing pain shot through her entire head, causing her to moan in pain.  
  
Now that Kagome was more aware of what was happening, she realized that her entire body hurt. She moan again in pain.  
  
Instead of fihgting to stay awake, she fell back in unconciousness, thankful for the reliefe from the pain that the blackness gave her.  
  
**  
  
Sometime later, Kagome awoke again, but she couldn't open her eyes, so she relied on her other sences to tell her where she was. She could hear the beeping of some machine and she could feel some sort of tube running out of her arm. She was wearing some sort of scratchy matrial and her right leg was being supported in the air, her ribs hurt terribly.  
  
'Whats going on? Where am I? And where is mamma, grandpa and Sota?' Kagome thought, trying to control the panic that she felt welling up in her chest. She tried to push herself into a sitting position but found that she couldn't with her leg being supported in the air.  
  
She brought her hands up to her face and felt her head. There was gauze wrapped all around it. 'Well, that explains why I can't see.' She thought as she began to unwrap the qauze.  
  
She slowly pulled it away from her face and fluttered her eyes open. But she couldn't see anything. She brought her hands up to her face but she couldn't see them either. All Kagome saw was blackness.  
  
She tried rubbing her eyes but all that succeded in was causing her to cry out in pain as a sharp pain ran through her eyes. "Whats going on?!" She cried out in panic.  
  
Kagome heard the scuffling of foot steps and turned her head in that direction. "Who's there?!" She asked, her voice high and squeaky from panic.  
  
"My name is Dr. Fujico." A feminine voice said gently.  
  
Kagome felt a cool hand take hers and she relaxed slightly. "Could you tell me whats going on, please? Why can't I see, where am I, and where is my family?" Kagome asked as she grasped the doctors hand tightly.  
  
Kagome heard the scraping of a chair being pulled. "Kagome, do you remember what happened?" Dr. Fujico asked in a slow voice.  
  
Kagome nodded her head. "Yeah, I was riding in the car with my family. We slid on a patch of ice then- oh God! We were hit by a semi truck! Is my family okay? Where are they?" Kagome asked, panic once again rising up in her chest.  
  
"Calm down, Kagome. I'll tell you everything. Your in Shikon no Tama hospital. Kagome can you see at all?" Dr. Fujico asked as she waved her hand in front of Kagome's face.  
  
Kagome looked straight ahead, not seeing her hand at all. "No, nothing." She replied with a shake of her head.  
  
The doctor sighed. "Kagome, when you were in the car wrek, your car was flipped by the semi and it was rammed into a metal pole. You struck your forehead on it really hard, you almost fractured your skull. Kagome, your going to be blind for the rest of your life." Dr. Fujico said bluntly.  
  
Kagome was silent, to shocked to say anything. Then, when she finally regestered it, a single tear cascaded down her pale face. 'I can handle this. My family will help me through this.' She thought. "And my family, my mom, grandpa, and little brotherm Sota? Are they okay?" She asked.  
  
Dr, Fujico was silent and Kagome felt fear clench at her heart. "Doctor, is my family alright?" She asked, her voice showing how frightened she was.  
  
Dr, Fujico took a deep breath. "No their not, Kagome. I'm sorry, but your family died in the car wrek." She said, her voice full of sympathy for the young blind woman in the bed.  
  
Kagome was shocked. 'Their gone?' She thought as she felt her blind eyes well with tears. Kagome turned her head into her pillow and sobbed loudly. 'I'm all alone.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
PLEASE don't hate my for what I did to the Higurashi family! ~cowers in fear~ It'll get better though, I promise! Just please R/R and tell me what you think and I'll post the next chapter ASAP.  
  
Ja ne, Pam 


	2. Hentai! slap

A/N: You guys seem to be enjoyin Kagome's Sight so far!  
  
mkh2: I'm glad you like dog stories! I like 'em, too! And no, you don't sound too chipper, not really. You're a caffeine drinker, too? I love the stuff! I hope you like this chappie!  
  
Saturnlover: I updated! Lol. Yes, Inu-chan is gonna be a good guy in this one.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
"Kagome, are you sure you don't wanna come with me?" Kagome's best friend, Sango, asked as she stood in the living room doorway, waiting for her blind friend to reply.  
  
Kagome was sitting in a red leather chair and was staring blankly at the far wall, not even knowing what she was looking at. Kagome heaved a heavy sigh. "I'm sure, Sango." She replied, her voice almost as empty as her stare.  
  
It had been little over a year sence Kagome had lost her sight and her family. She had learned to adapt to life with no sight, but what she hadn't adapted to was not having her family with her. When Kagome had been released from the hospital she had come to live with Sango. Kagome hasn't left Sango's house sence the day she set foot in it.  
  
Every time Sango would leave the house to go grocery shopping or out to watch a movie she would always ask Kagome if she wanted to go and every time Kagome would give her the same answer, no.  
  
Sango knew her friend was depressed about losing her family, and she had tried everything in her will power to help her but her friends condition only seemed to worsen over time.  
  
Every night Sango would here Kagome cry herself to sleep in her room and it broke Sango's heart to hear her friend in such emotional pain.  
  
Sango sighed as well. "Alright. I'll be back soon, okay?" She said and walked towards her blind friend, making her foot steps loud so that Kagome would hear her coming.  
  
Kagome nodded her head. "Sango, before you leave could I ask you a question?" Kagome asked and turned her head in the direction she heard Sango.  
  
"Of course you can." Sango replied and sat on the arm of the chair.  
  
Kagome turned and looked at the wall again. "Whats it look like outside today?" She asked, still staring blankly at the wall.  
  
Sango smiled slightly. Kagome would ask her what kind of day it was at least once a week. She looked out the living room window. "Well, the sun is shining today, theres hardly a cloud in the sky. The sakura blossoms are beginning to bloom and theres birds out today, flying through the skies, and little kids are out playing." Sango said.  
  
Kagome was quiet for a minute. "Sota would have liked this day." She said in a whispery, sad voice.  
  
Sango looked at her blind friend with sympathy in her eyes and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. Sango was about to open her mouth to say something soothing to the young woman, but a car horn honked and interupted her.  
  
"That'll be Miroku." Sango said, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth at the thought of her perverted boyfriend.  
  
Kagome didn't say anything, she just stared at the wall. "I'll be back soon, Kagome." Sango said and embraced her friend in a sisterly way.  
  
Kagome returned the embrace. "Have fun with Miroku tonight, Sango." Kagome said after they had parted from the embrace.  
  
Sango gave Kagome's hand one final squeeze then walked out of the living room and out the front door to Miroku's waiting car.  
  
Miroku got out of the car and gave Sango a kiss hello. His hand began to wander downward slightly and Sango slapped his cheek. "Hentai." She muttered.  
  
Miroku's face turned into a frown. "Sango, is something bothering you? You weren't really into your slapping." He observed as he wrapped his arms around Sango in a comforting way.  
  
Sango smiled slightly. "You must be the only person who can tell how I'm feeling by the way I slap you." She said as she wrapped her arms around him in return. She sighed again. "Its Kagome." She finally said.  
  
Miroku instantly knew that it was serious by the tone of Sango's voice. "Whats wrong with her?" He asked as he began to lead Sango to his car. He opened the passenger door and let Sango get in then closed it and walked around the car to get in on the other side.  
  
"She's beginning to lose weight and she hasn't eatin anything in the past two days. Miroku, I'm worried about her." Sango said once he was in the car.  
  
Miroku looked at Sango's worried filled face. He sighed slightly then draped an arm over her shoulders. "Don't worry, Sango. Kagome will be alright. She's just coping with her family's death." He explained to his tense girlfriend.  
  
Sango shook her head. "I don't think so. I think she blames herself for their death. If she doesn't stop what she's doing she won't live." Sango said with a catch in her voice. Just the thought of losing her best friend was enough to break Sango's heart.  
  
Miroku wrapped his arms around Sango in a comforting way. "Sango, Kagome has been through a lot the past year. Not only has she lost her sight, but she has lost her family all in one day and that can be quiet shocking to a person." Miroku said as Sango laid her head on his shoulder. "She will get better, it'll just take time a patience. Just let her know that your there for her." He murmered into Sango's ear.  
  
Sango looked up and was lost in Miroku's eyes. He leaned his head down and caught her lips in a soft, loving kiss. When he pulled back Sango's eyes were still closed. "Feel better?" He asked.  
  
Sango opened her eyes and smiled. "Yes, much better." She said and snuggled into the warmth of Miroku's body.  
  
Sango's left eye suddenly began to twitch like mad. "Hentai!" She yelled and slapped him as hard as she could in his face.  
  
Miroku smile and rubbed his throbbing cheek. "Now that's the Sango I know and love."  
  
**  
  
Kagome heard Sango yell 'hentai' and the sound of her hand making contact with Miroku's face. Before the accident, Kagome might have laughed, but now she didn't even crack a smile. She felt like she had nothing to be happy about.  
  
Kagome heaved a sigh and reached to her side to retrieve her walking stick. She pushed herself out of the chair and slowly made her way towards the kitchen, tapping her stick along the floor. Her stick banged against the kithen counter and she brought her hands up to it so she could feel her way to the sink.  
  
She reached the sink and felt around for a cup. She found one then filled it with water. She turned the sink off and slowly made her way out of the kitchen and towards her bedroom, tapping her stick along the way. She walked over towards her bed and sat down. She took a sip of her water then sat it on her bed side table.  
  
She reached under her pillow and pulled out an object. She ran her fingers along the soft feathery top of it. 'This is the reason I'm alone.' She thought as her grip tightened on the feathered pen. 'If I hadn't had taken it from Sota everyone would be here today.' She felt tears well up in her un-seeing eyes. She let them fall unchecked down her pale face, not even caring.  
  
She felt the filmilure tightening of her throat and reach for her glass of water. Instead of her hand grasping her cup, it bumped into the edge of the table and the heard a crash as her cup went tumbling from the table to the carpeted floor of Kagome's room.  
  
Kagome didn't move to pick it up. She just sat there, her hands over her face, crying. Kagome heard a meow and she felt a small weight jump on to her bed. Then she felt a warm little body curl up in her lap and purr soothingly to her. "Hey, Kirara." Kagome said in a broken sounding voice. She reached a hand down and patted Sango's two tailed cat.  
  
Kirara purred louder, making a smooth rumbling rythem.  
  
Kagome laid back on her bed and Kirara came up and snuggled into the distressed girls arms. Kirara would do this sometimes, when Kagome couldn't sleep Kirara would come and snuggle up with her and purr soothingly untill she would fall asleep.  
  
Kagome's sobs became quieter and guieter then stopped all together. Kagome's eyes became heavy and slowly drifted closed. She was on the brink of falling asleep but was soundly jerked wide awake when she heard a very loud 'bang' on the front door. "Go away." Kagome moaned. It was silent for a minute, then the bang came again, louder and more persistant this time.  
  
Kagome groaned miserably then rolled out of bed. Kirara jumped up on Kagome's shoulder and rubbed her head against Kagome's face. Kagome grabbed her stick then made her way to the living room. The bang came again. "I'm coming, I'm coming." She muttered in mono tone.  
  
Kagome finally reached the door and turned the door nob. "Yes, what do you want?" She asked and waited for a reply. None came. Kagome frowned. "Is anybody there?" She called. Still no answer. She felt something brush against her legs.  
  
"Kirara?" She asked, think it might be the two tailed cat.  
  
"Meow." Came Kirara's answering call from atop Kagome's shoulder. Kagome bent down and held out her hands, trying to feel what had brushed against her.  
  
Something soft and fuzzy came into contact with Kagome's hand and she grasped it. She was surprised when she heard a low growling noise. She instantly let go and a look of shook took over her face. "A dog?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know this chapter was a little depressing, but now that I got to the part I wanted they will start picking up, I promise. Did you like? Please R/R! See that little button down there? In the left hand corner? Its your friend. 


	3. Dog Tired

A/N: I love all you reviewers! ~gives reviewers poky and home made brownies~  
  
Saturnlover: Thanks for saying the chappie was cool! And to answer your question yes, Inuyasha is the dog. In this chapter its gonna tell how Inuyasha got to be a dog.  
  
mkh2: Yep, this chapter is gonna pick up:) And that sucks about your sisters allergies.  
  
Inuyasha'sDreamGRL: Yes, yes! The button IS your friend! Lol. And no, your question isn't annoying. In fact, I'm glad you brought it up cause I forgot all about that part. Okay, you know how usually when there is a wreck the police come and stuff? Well, the cops found it laying on the floor of the ruined car and they thought Kagome might want it 'cause it was her brothers. I hope I answered your question!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
A boy with long, silver white hair, a baggy red shirt and blue jeans was leaning against the wall of an ally.  
  
"What do you mean your leaving me?" An angery womans voice asked. The woman who had spoke had long black hair to below her waist. She had a pale emotionless face and cold brown eyes. She was wearing an unbelieveably short slutty red dress that just reached her thigh and she was wearing WAY to much make-up.  
  
'I bet this is the first time she's been dumped by a guy. From what I've heard she's usually the one doing the dumping.' The guy thought as he looked at the seething female in front of him. "Feh, I'm leaving you, wench." He said in a cold voice.  
  
The girl suddenly got a hurt look on her face. But she was trying to hard to make it look real and you could tell right off the bat that she was faking it. "Don't you love me any more, Inuyasha?" She asked in a low sounding voice.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his amber colored eyes. "Come off it. Don't act like your innocent. I know you've been going behind my back to see that bastard Naraku." He accused the girl in front of him.  
  
The girl gave up on trying to look innocent and put on an angery expression in stead. "Your not leaving me, Inuyasha." She said in that same low voice.  
  
Inuyasha straightened from leaning on the wall. "Watch me." He said and turned his back on the girl that he thought he onced loved. He heard the girl begin to mumble under her breath and he turned around to hear her better. "What are you mumbling about, you stupid wench?" He asked as he turned around.  
  
What he saw had his mouth hanging open.  
  
The girl was surrounded by a red oura and her hair was fluttering slightly in a breeze that Inuyasha didn't feel and her eyes were closed. She continued mumbling. Suddenly, her eyes shot open and she flung her hands out towards Inuyasha.  
  
Black energy flew from the girls hand and towards Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha doubled over in pain when the dark energy hit him and he fell to the ground. He had never known such imense pain before. He could feel something happening to his body, but the pain he was feeling was keeping him from wondering what was happening to him. He screamed out in pain.  
  
"You shall be the dog that you act like, Inuyasha." The woman said, her voice shaking with evil laughter.  
  
The pain Inuyasha was feeling suddenly stopped. He opened his amber eyes. He glared at the woman standing before him. He opened his mouth to yell at her, but the only sound that came out was a sort of grunting noise. 'What the heck is going on?' He wondered.  
  
The woman laughed again. "Whats the matter Inuyasha? Cat got your tounge? Or should I say dog?" she said and walked closer to Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her quizically. 'Dog? What is this crazy wench talking about?' He wondered. That was when he caught sight of his reflection in a broken window. What he saw was a little white dog laying on its side with amber eyes. Inuyasha cocked his head to the side and so did the reflection of the dog.  
  
It all suddenly clicked. 'She turned me into a dog!' He thought and jumped to his feet. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME, YOU WHORE?!" He yelled, but instead of it coming out in words it came out in a seriese of barking.  
  
The woman laughed again. "Aw, whats the matter? Is the little puppy dog upset?" She asked and reached out to pat him.  
  
Inuyasha growled and snapped at her hand. 'There is no way I'm gonna let her touch me.' He thought as he continued to growl.  
  
The woman jerked her hand back. "How dare you, you little good for nothing mutt!" She yelled and kicked him in the side.  
  
Inuyasha yelped in pain as he hit the side of the building. He just laid there, trying to recover the wind that was knocked out of him.  
  
The woman walked over and knelt beside him. "I must be going now, Inuyasha. Don't get hit by a car now." She said and walked off to an awaiting car.  
  
Once Inuyasha had recovered his breath, he jumped to his feet and ran after the car, nearly getting hit by another car in the process. "GET BACK HERE AND CHANGE ME BACK, YOU WENCH!" He barked at the car. But it was no use. The car was faster than him and soon sped out of sight.  
  
Inuyasha slowed to a stop, panting slightly. 'Now whay am I supposed to do?' He thought bitterly. 'Maybe Sesshomaru can help. He's supposed to know about this magic junk.' He thought and began running again.  
  
Inuyasha had been running for hours and he was dog tired, no pune intended. 'Finally.' He thought when his brothers mansion came into view. He wiggled in between the fence and ran up to the mansion.  
  
Instead of his brother having a regular door bell where you just pushed a button, he had one of those old fashioned door bells where you pulled on a rope.  
  
Inuyasha jumped up and grabbed the rope in his teeth. He yipped in surprise when a loud 'bong' rang through the air and hurt his sensitive dog ears. 'Damn bell.' He thought as he rubbed one of his ears with his paw.  
  
It wasn't long before the door opened to reveal a guy with long, silver white hair, amber eyes, an expressionless face and he was wearing white clothing. He looked down and saw the little white dog. "What do you want, dog?" He asked in a mono tone voice.  
  
"Its me, you moron!" Inuyasha barked at his brother.  
  
Sesshomaru cocked his head to the side. "Say that again." He said, staring at the dog intently.  
  
'He can understand me?' Inuyasha thought in disbeliefe. "I said its me, you moron!" He barked again.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru said, slight surprise showing on his other wiae emotionless face. "What have you done this time?" He asked in his mono tone voice.  
  
Inuyasha let out a growl. "That stupid wench did this to me." He barked a reply. He walked under his brothers legs and into the entry hall of his home. "So, can you help me or not? Your into the magic junk." He asked.  
  
Sesshomaru calmly closed the front door. "I'll do what I can, little brother." He replied and walked towards the library.  
  
Inuyasha followed close behind, his toe nails making clicking noises as he walked across the hard wood floor.  
  
When he reached the living room Inuyasha saw Sesshomaru flipping through the pages of a very large book. Inuyasha walked over to a near by chair and jumped up into it. He turned three circles before he laid down.  
  
Sesshomaru looked over at him. "Please, don't shed on my furnature." He said and went back to his reading.  
  
Inuyasha growled at his elder brother. "I'll sit where ever I please." He barked.  
  
Sesshomaru ignored his brother and continued searching through the huge book. "Ah, here it is." He said and stopped at a page in the middle of the book.  
  
"You found a counter spell for the one that whore of a miko put one me?" Inuyasha asked as he jumped out of the chair and trotted over to his elder brother.  
  
Sesshomaru glanced down at his brother. "No, but I have found the spell that she used on you." He said.  
  
"Well, whats it say!" He asked with an annoyed growl in the back of his throat.  
  
Sesshomaru looked back at the book. "It seems the only way to reverse the spell is to fall in love. Or to help some one." He said as he read from the book.  
  
Inuyasha cocked his head to the side. "Help some one? How am I supposed to help some one in this stupid body?" He asked with an irrated growl.  
  
"There is another option, little brother." Sesshomaru said.  
  
Inuyasha jumped to his four feet in anger. "No way am I gonna fall in love." He said angerily. 'Not after what happened last time.' He thought bitterly as he remembered the woman who had done this to him.  
  
Sesshomaru closed the book and replaced it back on the shelf. "Well, then I guess you'll have to help some one, then." He said as he turned to face his younger sibling.  
  
"All right, I'll help you with something." He said and sat back down.  
  
Sesshomaru shook his head. "It doesn't work like that, little brother. You have to help some one with a spasific problem." He said with his mono toned voice.  
  
Inuyasha cocked his head to the side again. "As in how?" He asked.  
  
Sesshomaru sat in the chair that Inuyasha had once occupied. "I mean you can't help some one cross the street and then turn back into a human. You have to help some one with a real problem. Some one who's depressed, is what it sounded like in the book." He replied with a stoic face. "I don't know any one who's depress, though. And how could I help them anyway? I don't know anything about depressed people." He said as he ears drooped slightly.  
  
Sesshomaru brought his hand up and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I know now of one girl." He finally spoke.  
  
"What girl?" Inuyasha questioned his brother.  
  
Sesshomaru glanced at his brother. "I don't know much about her, just that she lost her entire family in a car accident last year and she lost her sight in the wreck. She hasn't left her friends house sence. Kagome Higurashi, I think her name was." He replied.  
  
Inuyasha jumped to his feet. "Well, I guess that's my only option, then. Lets go." He said and walked to his brothers front door.  
  
Sesshomaru stood from his chair and followed.  
  
**  
  
"She doesn't look to depressed." Inuyasha said as he observed a girl run up to a guy and hug him. "Hentai." He heard her say and saw her slap away a hand that had wandered lower than it should have.  
  
"That is not the girl." Sesshomaru said and looked in the house.  
  
Once the woman and the guy had pulled away from the house, Sesshomaru opened up the door to his car and motioned for Inuyasha to get out.  
  
"What am I supposed to do?" Inuyasha asked as he jumped out of the car.  
  
"Try to get the girl to let you in the house, of course." Sesshomaru replied.  
  
"Feh, that'll be easy." Inuyasha mumbled as he crossed the street and over to the house. He trotted up to the door and looked at it. 'How am I supposed to get a blind girl to the door?' He wondered.  
  
Inuyasha did the only thing he could think of. He brought his right paw up and banged it on the door, almost like knocking on it.  
  
He waited for a few minutes and didn't hear anything, so he banged on the door again. Inuyasha heard a groaned 'Go away.' 'I don't like this wench already.' He thought to himself.  
  
He banged on the door again, harder this time. He heard the sound of scuffling foot steps.  
  
"I'm comnig, I'm coming." He heard a muttered mono toned voice said. He sat down and waited for the door to be opened.  
  
The door slowly creaked open and there stood a girl with long silky raven hair and she was staring straight ahead. 'This must be the blind girl.' Inuyasha thought.  
  
"Yes, what do you want?" She asked, turning her head to the side, trying to catch some sort of sound. "Is anybody there?" She asked when she didn't hear a reply.  
  
Inuyasha decided to let the girl know that he was here. But he didn't want to bark and startle her with the sudden noise, so he brushed his head against her legs.  
  
"Kirara?" He heard her question.  
  
'Kirara? Who the heck is Kirara?' Inuyasha wondered as he stared at the blind girl.  
  
"Meow." Came an answered call from Kagome's shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha glanced at her shoulder and saw a small yellow two tailed cat. 'That must be Kirara.' He thought as he looked at the cats unusual red eyes.  
  
He watched as the girl slowly bent down and held out her hands.  
  
Inuyasha held perfetly still as her hands came into contack with his soft ear. He almost yipped in pain when she grasped his ear painfully hard and he let out a warning growl.  
  
He stopped growling when she jerked her hand away in surprise. "A dog?" He heard a ask.  
  
'Give the girl a prize, she got it right.' He though dryly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I hope this chapter wasn't as sad as the other one. Did ya like it? Please R/R. if ya do I'll give each reviewer a Inuyasha plushi. ~holds up a box full of Inuyasha plushies~  
  
Ja ne, Pam 


	4. Mutt

A/N: I love all you reviewers! And like I promised in the last chappie, here are your Inuyasha plushies! ~gives all reviewers an Inuyasha plushie~ Gomen this chappie is so late, I have had a bad case of writters block with this fic.  
  
sweet-captor: Thanks for saying it was kawaii!]  
  
Inuyasha'sDreamGRL: Okay. ~hands Inuyasha'sDreamGRL an Inuyasha plushi~ Enjoy it. Glad you liked the part about Sesshomaru have that big magic book, I had a lot of fun writing that part!  
  
Pinayazngrl: glad you thought the part where Inuyasha turned into a dog was funny! Gomen I'm late on the update, though.  
  
Tomo*223: Thanks for reading this story!  
  
whitemiko: Gomen I went a little fast on the last chappie, I just really didn't know how I should get Inuyasha over to Kagome. But I'm glad you liked it though!  
  
silentslayer: You'll just have to wait and see what those tricks will be, lol.  
  
Saturnlover: I know, wouldn't Inuyasha just be the cutiest as a dog!  
  
LavenderValentine: Glad you like your plushie! And gomen for being late on updating.  
  
lady scorpio: Gomen, I can't really answer all your questions with out giving away the rest of my fic, but I can say that Inuyasha won't be staying a dog for my whole fic.  
  
kt: Thanks for saying good work!  
  
kikyo hater: Love your username! And don't worry, I have some plans for the slut, the clay pot, the bitch, ect. ~evil laugh~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Go away, dog!" Kagome said as she stood back up, feeling for the door knob as she did so.  
  
'Dog? I'll show her dog!' Inuyasha thought with a growl. He quickly dashed in between Kagome's legs and into the house. 'She won't know if I'm here anyways.' He thought as he looked around for a suitable place to hide.  
  
Kagome finally found the door and closed it. She picked up her walking stick and made her way back to her bed room.  
  
"I might as well clean up that glass I broke eariler." She said in a mono tone voice.  
  
'Man, she almost sounds like Sesshomaru.' Inuyasha thought as he followed quietly behind the blind girl.  
  
He watched as her walking stick made contact with broken glass and she slowly bent down.  
  
Kagome began to carefully clean up the glass. She had all the shards in a small garbage can that was I nher room. "I guess that's all of them." She said aloud as she ran her hands blindly over the floor, searching for any broken shards she might have missed.  
  
Kagome gasped and jerked her hand back as she ran it over a sharp piece of glass. She brought her un-injured hand up and felt her other one.  
  
Her hand came into contact with something warm and sticky. She did nothing to stop the flow of blood, she just sat there, staring blinding at the wall.  
  
Inuyasha cocked his head in confusion. 'Is she just gonna set there and bleed? If she dies there goes my chanses of ever turning back to normal.' He thought.  
  
He walked out of the room and into the living room. 'Nothing in here.' He thought and made his way into the kitchen. 'Ah, theres something.' He thought as he spotted a rag hanging over the stoves handle.  
  
He padded over to it, grabbed it in his teeth and quickly walked back to the injured blind girl.  
  
She was still sitting in the same position that Inuyasha had last seen her in. sitting on the floor, staring blindly at the wall and her right hand now covered in blood.  
  
Inuyasha walked over to the blind girl and gently nudged her bleeding hand with his head.  
  
Kagome jumped slightly when she felt a soft head nudge her injured hand. She reached out her un-injured hand and felt a familure soft ear. "How'd you get in the house, dog?" She asked in an unemotional tone of voice.  
  
'This girl really is depressed.' Inuyasha thought as he laid the towel on Kagome's hand and put a paw in her lap.  
  
Kagome reach for the towel and put it aside.  
  
Inuyasha gave a little growl and picked the rag back in his mouth and put it back in Kagome's lap.  
  
Kagome only put it aside again.  
  
Inuyasha's growl becam louder and he picked up the rag again. 'If she lays it aside again, so help me I'll bite her freakin hand off!' He thought as he glared at the girl.  
  
Kagome gave a sigh. "I guess you really want me to use this rag, huh?" She asked as she looked where she thought the dog was.  
  
Inuyasha gave a little bark.  
  
Kagome sighed again. "Fine, fine, I'll use the stupid rag." She muttered as she picked up the rag again and attempted to wrap it around her wounded hand.  
  
**  
  
"Thanks for taking me to the movies, Miroku. I had fun." Sango said as she leaned across the car seat and gave Miroku a soft peck on his cheek.  
  
Miroku returned the kiss, and also attemped to do something that he knew he was going to get slapped for.  
  
"Hentai! *slap* Get your hand back where it belongs!" Sango yelled as she pushed his wandering hand away.  
  
Miroku smiled sheepishly at his girlfriend and rubbed the back of his hand. "Sorry, Sango. I could not help myself." He appligized.  
  
Sango rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure, you believe what you wanna believe, Miroku." She muttered as she got out of his car.  
  
"I'll call you later tonight, Sango." Miroku called as he drove away.  
  
Sango let a giggle escape her mouth once he was out of sight. 'I swear, that hentai never learns.' She thought as she got out her key to unlock the front door.  
  
She reached to door only to find that it wasn't even locked. "That's odd. I know I locked it before I left." She said as she cautiously opened the door.  
  
"Kagome?" Sango called out, waiting to hear a reply from her friend.  
  
"I'm I here, Sango." Kagome called back to her friend.  
  
Sango sighed in reliefe when she heard Kagome's voice. "Thank Kami. The door wasn't locked when I got back and I started to worry." She said as she made her way towards Kagome's room.  
  
Sango stopped in the door once she saw Kagome sitting on the floor with a rag in her lap and her hand bleeding heavily. "Kagome, what happened?" Sango cried as she rushed over to the blind girl.  
  
Kagome didn't say anything, she just let Sango take her wounded hand in her her own.  
  
Sango gently turned Kagome wounded hand over and saw a deep gash in her palm. She winched at the sight of it.  
  
Sango saw something white move on the other side of Kaogme and she glanced over to see a little white dog. 'That dog must have bitten Kagome.' She thoguht.  
  
"Kagome, don't move. Theres a dog right beside you." Sango said in a whisper, not wanting to anger the dog.  
  
Kagome heard Sango reach under her bed and pull out something that sounded like wood being pulled across the floor. 'What is Sango doing?' She wondered as she tilted her head to the side so she could catch the sound better.  
  
Inuyasha eyes Sango wearily. 'What is that wench up to?' He thought as he kept his amber eyes trained on the girl.  
  
Sango slowly stood up, a heavy wooden bat in her hand. "Take this you, mutt!" Sango yelled and swung the bat.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gomen! I know this chappie was unbelievably short! Please R/R! If you do, I'll give you a Shippo plushie. I have the whole set of plushies from the Inuyasha anime. ~pulls curtain aside so readers can see my collection~ Remember, the button is your friend!  
  
Ja ne, Pam 


	5. Bath Time

A/N: This story is going over better than I thought it would!  
  
sweet-captor: It'll start picking up for Inuyasha.  
  
Lavender Valentine: Yeah, you did refer to Inuyasha as innocent, lol.  
  
Pinayazngrl: Don't worry, Sango didn't really hit Inuyasha. It just said that she swung the bat at him.  
  
SweetSirene1134: I'm glad you like my story! And yeah, I bet Inuyasha would make a really cute puppy dog.  
  
AkuReiX: Sango won't hit Inu-chan. Thanks, I'm glad you like my story!  
  
SilentBrat: I hope I updated soon enough.  
  
Saturnlover: Thanks for reviewing! And don't worry, Sango didn't hit Inu- chan. I've been saying that a lot, lol.  
  
Ks-Starshine: Thanks for saying you like my story!  
  
Tomo*223: Thanks for saying the chappie was great! And don't worry, he won't.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
'It's a good thing this body has good reflexes.' Inuyasha thought as he dodged Sango's wildly swung bat and dodged under the bed.  
  
Sango was about to swing the bat again but Kagome blindly jumped up.  
  
"Sango, don't hurt it!" She cried frantically.  
  
Sango stopped in mid swing and stared at Kagome in shock. 'That's the first sign of emotion that Kagome has shown since the accident.' She thought as she stared at her friend.  
  
"Didn't that dog bite you?" She asked once she found her voice.  
  
Kagome shook her head. "No, I cut my hand on a piece of glass. The dog didn't bite me." She said, once more using her mono toned voice. 'Why did I just save that dog? It doesn't mean anything to me.' She thoguht as she reached out, trying to find the edge of her bed so that she could sit down.  
  
Sango sat her bat down. "How did the dog get into the house?" She as she glanced at the dog that was now sitting peacefully next to Kagome's feet.  
  
'What are you looking at?' Inuyasha thought as he turned his intense amber gaze to Sango.  
  
Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno, maybe he snuck in when I opened the door earlier." She said, staring blindly at the carpeted floor.  
  
Sango began to walk towards the dog. "Well, I don't know how you got in here, mutt, but your not staying." She said as she made a grab at the scruff of the dogs neck.  
  
The dog growled slightly and dodged Sango's out stretched hand. 'I ain't going no where.' He thought with a little bark.  
  
"Get back here, you mutt!" Sango yelled and chased after the dog.  
  
Kagome heard the clatter of claws on hard wood floor and then the foot steps of Sango chasing the dog.  
  
Sango chased the dog into the living room. "I'll get you! You are not staying in this house!" Sango yelled as she jumped over the couch, trying to block off the dogs path.  
  
Kagome slowly stood from her bed and picked up her walking stick. She heard a loud crash, thump, and an 'oof' from Sango. She walked down the hard wood floored hall and stopped when her feet stept on to carpet. "Are you okay, Sango?" She asked as she tilted her head to the side.  
  
Sango grunted and pushed herself off of the floor. "Yeah, I'm fine." She said as she got into a sitting position.  
  
'This is almost fun.' Inuyasha thought as he watched the girl on the floor. He calmly walked over to Kagome and sat next to her feet.  
  
"I think that dog likes you, Kagome." Sango commented.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Kagome asked and tilted her head in the direction of Sango's voice.  
  
Sango pushed herself to her feet. "Because its sitting right next to you." She said.  
  
Kagome slowly bent down and held out her hands. They came into contact with soft, furry ears. She gently began to rub them and she felt the dog lean into her caressing hands.  
  
'That feels kinda good. Now I know why other dogs like this so much.' Inuyasha thought as he let out a sigh of contentment.  
  
Sango watched as Kagome rubbed the dogs ears and for a moment, she saw the corners of Kagome's mouth twitching. 'Okay, Kagome hasn't acted like this in a long time. Maybe this dog is just what she needs.' She thought.  
  
"Well, sence its already made itself at home, I guess it can stay for awhile." Sango said, trying to make it sound like she really didn't like the idea. "It better not bother Kirara though." She said and glanced at her two tailed cat that was resting on the couch peacefully.  
  
Kagome was keeping herself emotionless as usualu, nut for some reason she was happy that Sango was letting the dog stay.  
  
Sango walked over to the dog and also began to pet him. She scrunched up her nose once she got a good whif of him though. "If this dog is gonna stay here, its gonna get a bath first. It stinks!" She said.  
  
Inuyasha grolwed at that. 'I don't stink! And maybe you haven't noticed, but I am NOT an it!'  
  
Sango stood up and made her way into the bathroom. Moments later they heard the sound of the bath tub being filled with water and Sango came out of the bathroom with her sleevsed rolled up. "Here, doggy, nice doggy." She cooed as she slowly made her way towards the dog.  
  
Inuyasha stared at her. 'Don't tell me she tinks that THAT'S going to work.' He thought as he rolled his amber eyes skyward.  
  
Inuyasha was about to stand up and run for it, but found he was being held in place by a pair of gentle hands. He looked up and saw that the blind girl was the one holding him.  
  
"Your not going anywhere, you do stinks and your getting a bath." Kagome said in a whisper so that only the dog could hear her.  
  
Inuyasha began to struggle in her grasp. 'I' AM NOT TAKING A BATH!' He thought as he let out a series of barking sounds.  
  
'Its useless to struggle you know. No matter what you do, Sango will fin a way to get you into that vile bath tub.' A voice said to Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha stopped struggling momentarily and looked around the room, trying to find who it was that had spoken to him. 'Who said that?' He asked. He looked over at the couch and saw the cat, Kirara, staring at him.  
  
'Yeah, it was me that talked.' Kirara said with a slight nod of her head.  
  
Inuyasha yelped in surprise and jumped into the air.  
  
Sango took the chance and lunged at Inuyasha, grabbing him around his middle. "Ah ha! I got you, you stinky little dog. Bath time." She said as she carried Inuyasha at arms length to the bath room.  
  
Inuyasha didn't even struggle, he just stared at the cat on the couch in shock.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry this chappie was short! I hope you enjoyed it though! Please R/R. See that little button down there? I'd love it if you would click it. 


	6. I'm Not A Dog

A/N: I can't believe how many people like this story! ~huggles reviewers~  
  
Demongirl6381: I hope I updated soon enough.  
  
Inuyasha'sDreamGRL: Thanks for saying the chappie was great!  
  
inuwine: I hope I updated soon enough.  
  
SilentBrat: No problem! I hope you enjoy this chappie!  
  
my_inuyasha: Heres mor, more, more! Lol.  
  
Saturnlover: I updated! Lol.  
  
SweetSirene1134: This chappie should be pretty interesting. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Tomo*223: Glad you liked the last chappie!  
  
sangoandmiroku4ever: Glad you liked the part where Kirara talked!  
  
Ks-Starshine: You right, he is quiet the character! Lol.  
  
silentslayer: Glad you like it!  
  
Lavender Valentine: Glad you like the talking Kirara!  
  
Pinayazngrl: Glad you liked my last chappie!  
  
sweet-captor: Thanks for saying it was cute!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 6  
  
'Let me go!' Inuyasha barked as he struggled in the grasp of the woman that was caring him to the bath tub.  
  
"Would you stop squirming, you little mutt?" Sango asked as the dog kicked her in the face with one of its flaing paws. She finally reached the tub and she threw the dog into the water.  
  
Inuyasha plunged under the water and sucked in a mouthfull of it through his nose. He came up sputtering and coughing. 'I'll get you for that, you wench!' He thought as he shook his head to get the water out of his dog ears.  
  
"Now lets get down to buisness." Sango said as she rolled the sleeves of her shirt up. "Might as well make you smell good." She saidas she grabbed her favorite smelling tangerine shampoo and condictioner.  
  
'Okay, that's it, I'm getting out of this freakin tub!' Inuyasha barked and made an attempt to jump out of the tub.  
  
"Oh no, you don't!" Sango yelled and lunged at Inuyasha to keep him in the tub.  
  
But Inuyasha saw her coming and stopped in mid jump, causing Sango to fall head first into the bath tub.  
  
Sango pulled her head out of the water and brought her hands up and pushed her hair out of her face and glared at the dog next to her. 'If I didn't know better, I'd swear he was smirking at me.' She thought as she pushed herself out of the tub.  
  
Kagome heard a 'thump' and a splash from the bath room. "Is every thing okay in there?" She called as she slowly walked towards the bath room, using the wall as a guide line.  
  
Sango grunted as she pushed out of the tub. "I'm fine, just a little wet." She muttered as she looked down at her soaking wet shirt.  
  
'Now you know how it feels.' Inuyasha thought with a dog like smirk.  
  
Sango glared at the white dog once again. "You think this is funny don't you? Well, you won't be thinking that for long, you mutt." She said in a low voice as she grabbed the scruff of Inuyasha's neck.  
  
Sango then grabbed her shampoo and squirted a good amount of it on the dogs back and scrubbed untill he looked like millions of living bubbles with amber eyes. She reached over and grabbed a cup to rinse him off. She repeated the same thing with the condictioner.  
  
"There now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Sango said as she pulled the plug and let the water drain from the tub.  
  
Inuyasha glared at her. 'You try getting water in your ears and soap up your nose and lets see how happy you are then.' He thoguht as he sneezed again.  
  
Sango then grabbed a towel and began to pat the dog dry. "There, all done." She said as she released her grip on the dog.  
  
Inuyasha instantly ran out of the bath room like the devil himself was after him. He ran into the living room and scidded on the hard wood floor and slammed right into the back of the sofa.  
  
'Not very coridnated, are you dog?' A voice asked on top of the couch.  
  
Inuyasha glanced up and saw a pair of blood red eyes. 'Cats aren't supposed to talk.' He said stupidly.  
  
Kirara shook her head. 'What ever. So, I guess your gonna be staying here. What happened to your owners?' She asked as she jumped off the back of the couch and sat next to him.  
  
Inuyasha straightened into a sitting position. 'I've never had owners, and I'm not a dog.' He repleid as he itched his left ear with his back hind leg.  
  
Kirara tilted her head and stared at Inuyasha. 'Right, if your not a dog, then I'm the President of America.' She said in a sarcastic voice.  
  
Inuyasha glared at her. 'I mean I wasn't always a dog! I used to be human.' He said.  
  
Kirara stared at him. 'And tell me, how would a human become a dog?' She asked. Still staring at the dog in front of her.  
  
'Okay, a miko I broke up with got mad 'cause I broke up with her, so she turned me into a dog and the only way I can be turned back into a human is if I help someone, but the book of spells didn't really specify what they ment by 'help' so I chose to help that blind girl over there, and that's the short story of the situation.' He said all this in one breath.  
  
Kirara was staring at him like he was crazy. 'Okay, let me get this straight. Your ex-miko girlfriend turned you into a dog 'cause you broke up with her?' She as she tilted her head to the side.  
  
Inuyasha nodded his white head. 'Pretty much.' He replied.  
  
Kirara shook her head. 'Okay, I'm just gonna believe you. It sounds like it's the only interesting thing around here anyways.' She said as she brought a front paw up and daintily licked it.  
  
Sango walked into the room just then in dry clothes. "So, what are we gonna call that dog?" She asked and sat down on the couch next to Kagome.  
  
Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno. You choose." She said, using her emotionless voice once again.  
  
Sango sighed and began to think. "How 'bout Mutt Face?" She asked and glanced at the dog.  
  
Inuyasha growled at that.  
  
Sango laughed. "I don't think he likes it. Hm. How about Fuffy?" She suggested and looked at the dogs fuzzy body.  
  
Inuyasha cringed at the name. 'Do I look like a hamster or something? I ain't no Fluffy!' He barked.  
  
"Okay, okay. Talk about a choosy dog." Sango said. She brought her hand up and rubbed her chin in thought.  
  
"How about Yasha?" Kagome suddenly spoke up from her corner of the couch.  
  
Inuyasha's ears perked up. 'Well, at least its close to my actual name.' He said.  
  
"Yasha? I like it! Good choice, Kagome." Sango said and patted her friend on her back.  
  
Kagome gave a smile, a small one, but a smile none the least.  
  
Sango felt her eyes begin to water up. 'That's the first time she's smiled since the accident.' She thought as she brushed at her eyes.  
  
Sango quickly sttod up. "How about some dinner?" She asked as she walked towards the kitchen.  
  
"Alright, what are you cooking tonight?" Kagome asked, still sitting on the couch.  
  
Sango thought for a moment. "How about fried chicken, white rice and egg rolls?" She asked as she retrieved the chicken from the fridge.  
  
Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "Sounds good." She said and leaned back on the couch.  
  
**One hour later**  
  
Kagome walked into the kitchen, tapping her walking stick on the floor as she went. She reached out a hand, trying to feel for her chair. She finally found it and pulled it out and sat down.  
  
Inuyasha followed close behind, sticking his nose in the air and inhaling the wonderfull smell of fried chicken. He watched as Sango sat a plate of food in front of Kagome and one in front of herself.  
  
'Hey, what about me?' Inuyasha asked as he went over to Kagome and nudged her leg.  
  
'We don't get fed till after their done eating.' Kirara explained as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
Inuyasha sat on the floor next to Kagome's feet. 'Feh, who asked you cat?' He asked as he turned in a small circle then laid down.  
  
Kirara followed suite and laid down at Sango's feet.  
  
Sango glanced down at her two tailed cat. "I'm surprised Kirara gets along so well with that dog." She commented as she took a bite of her chicken.  
  
Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe they understand each other." She said.  
  
The rest of the meal was eatin in silence.  
  
Once they were done eating, Sango picked up their plates and carried them over to the sink. She scrapped her plate into a bowl that said 'Kirara' on the front then she pulled out another bowl and scrapped Kagome's leftover food into it.  
  
"Here, Kirara, dinner time." She said and sat Kirara's bowl on the table. Then she walked over to Inuyasha and sat his bowl in fornt of him. "Enjoy your first meal in your new home, Yasha." She said and straightend.  
  
Inuyasha instantly dove into his food. 'You know, this dog life ain't do bad.' He said as he got another mouth full of his dinner.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay guys, I have another idea for a fic. I have the summery of it in my bio and its called 'Zorror, The White Devil' and it is an Inuyasha fic. If you read the summery for it tell me what you think when you review and tell me if I should do it or not. Oh, and PLEASE R/R this chappie, thankies!  
  
Ja ne, Pam 


	7. Good Dog

A/N: Okay, so far only one person has told me that they like the idea of Zorro, The White Devil, but I want at least four more people to tell me what they think of it.  
  
SilentBrat: I'm glad you liked the bath scene! I had a lot of fun writing it! And thanks for telling me what you think of Zorro, The White Devil!  
  
Demongirl6381: Lol, that could be a possible.  
  
anime-sunnybum: I'm glad you enjoyed my fics! WOW! You typed 'update' 108 times! Your fingers must be tired, lol.  
  
Anti [.] Poptarts: Glad you liked it! And thanks for saying its cute!  
  
Ks-Starshine: I'm glad you liked the chappie! And to answer your question, she's kinda gonna do both.  
  
Pinayazgrl: Thanks for reviewing! And don't worry, things will start to pick up for Kagome soon.  
  
SweetSirene1134: Thanks for saying the chappie was great! I liked the bath part, too. It was my favorite part to write!  
  
LuckySpirit: Theanks for saying its great! And try not to laugh TO hard, lol.  
  
Elation: I updated! I'm glad you like it!  
  
Saturnlover: Glad you love it! Lol, that was a funny jk. But just incase your wondering, there IS gonna be someone in here for Kirara, that's all I'm gonna say.  
  
silentslayer: Lets just say that they will be pretty interesting.  
  
sweet-captor: Thanks for saying it was cute!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Inuyasha walked into the living room after dinner and sat on the sofa to think. 'Now what?' He asked no one in particular.  
  
'Well, for starters, you can go and comfort Kagome.' A voice said from above hime.  
  
Inuyasha leaned his head backwards and saw Kirara sitting on the back of the couch. 'What do you mean comfort Kagome?' He asked with an annoyed sounding yip.  
  
Inuyasha had never really been that fond of cats and now here he was accepting the help of one.  
  
Kirara rolled her red eyes and jumped down on the couch next to him. 'What I mean is that every night after dinner, Kagome goes to her room saying that she's gonna go to sleep but what she really does is cry.' Kirara explained.  
  
Inuyasha tilted his head to the side. 'Cry? Why would she cry?' He asked the two tailed cat.  
  
Kirara narrowed her eyes at the uncaring tone in the dogs voice. 'You'd feel the same way she does if you lost your family and your sight all in the same day.' She said with a little meow.  
  
'Sesshoumaru didn't mention that part to me.' Inuyasha muttered to himself.  
  
'Parden, but, who's Sesshoumaru?' Kirara asked and plopped down on a sift pillow.  
  
Inuyasha suppressed a growl that had formed in the back of his throat. 'My jack-ass brother who dropped me off here today.' He said.  
  
Kirara just nodded her head.  
  
Sango came walknig into the room just then. "Uh uh, no way! Get off the sofa, Yasha!" She said and walked over to the couch and pushed Yasha on to the floor.  
  
Inuyasha glared at her with his peiricing amber eyes. 'What? That cat gets to stay on the couch but I don't 'cause I'm a dog?' He asked with a shake of his head.  
  
Kirara daintily cleaned one of her front paws. 'Exactly. Cats are way cleaner than dogs.' She said in an arrogant voice.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head again and snorted.  
  
He made his way down the hall, following the scent of the one that he was supposed to help.  
  
He say that her door was slightly cracked open and he nudged it open with his nose and walked into the room.  
  
No lights were on in the room and it was completely dark.  
  
Luckly though, Inuyasha's eyes saw right through the darkness and he saw the form of some one sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
Inuyasha walked towards the figure and sat in front of her.  
  
He glanced up and saw that Kagome had her eyes closed and was holding something tightly in her right hand.  
  
He took a closer look and saw that it was a feathered ink pen and he tilted his head in confusion.  
  
Inuyasha glanced back up and saw that tears were slowly making their way down the blind girls face.  
  
Inuyasha paniced. He hated to see people cry, esspecially women.  
  
He did the only thing that he knew to do. He acted on his instinks and the instinks of the dog's body. He reached up a paw and gently sat it on Kagome's knee.  
  
Kagome jumped at the light weight that had suddenly appeared on her knee. She reached her hand down and it touched ears that were slowly becoming familue to her.  
  
"I wasn't expecting you, Yasha." She said in a raspy sounding voice.  
  
Kagome patted the spot on her bed beside her, inviting the dog to join her on the bed.  
  
Inuyasha didn't have to be asked twice. He jumped on to the bed with out any effort at all and settled next to the blind girl.  
  
The tears still made treks down Kagome's face and she made no move to wipe them away.  
  
A sudden urge came over Inuyasha to put his head in her lap. 'Must be the dog instiks.' He thought. 'Might as well.' He thought and lowered himself into a laying position and gently lowered his head into Kagome's lap.  
  
The expression on Kagome's face didn't cahnge, but her hand did come up and gently caressed Inuyasha's ears.  
  
They stayed like that for awhile, Inuyasha with his head in Kagome's lap offering as much comfort as he possibly knew how and felt comfortable with, and Kagome gently rubbing his ears.  
  
After a while, Kagome, with her acute hearing, heard the click of a light switch and heard Sango making her way to her room.  
  
After that all was silent.  
  
Inuyasha glanced at the wall clock that was hanging in the far corner of the room. It was one thirty in the morning.  
  
Kagome suddenly removed her hands from Inuyasha's ears and went to the side if her bed.  
  
She was looking for her walking stick. Her hand made contact with it, but instead of grasping it like she ment to, she bump it with her hand and it went scittering across the room. "Damn it." She muttered. "I guess I can get to the bathroom with out it." She said and pushed herself into a standing position.  
  
Inuyasha watched as she made her way blindly around the room, bumping into her bed, her night table, the door frame and her dresser.  
  
'This is pitiful.' He thought as he jumped off the bed and made his way over to the blind girl. He gently clamped his teeth around the matrial of her pants and gently pulled in the direction of the bed room door. 'I might as well lead her to the bathroom before she wakes everyone up with her clambering around.' He though and pulled a little harder.  
  
Kagome, who was startled at the pulling on her pants leg, began to follow, not really knowing what was going on. The pulling stopped suddenly and she reached out and her hands touched the smooth wood of the door.  
  
She turned blind eyes downward. "Are you trying to lead me to the bathroom, Yasha?" She asked in a courious sounding voice.  
  
'Duh, whats it look like, I mean, FEEL like I'm doing?' He asked with a quiet little bark so as not to wake up the other residents in the house.  
  
Kagome heard the bark and opened the door to her room. "Alright, Yasha. Take me to the bathroom." She said as she felt the dog begin to pull at her pants again.  
  
Yasha led her down the hall and stopped infront of the bathroom.  
  
Kagmoe reached out and found the door.  
  
Inuyasha led her into the bathroom and over towards the toilet.  
  
Kagome reached out and felt the toilet lid.  
  
Inuyasha walked out of the room and sat right in front of the door. 'I might be a dog but I'm not a hentai.' He thought as he listened for Kagome.  
  
Kagome appeared at the door. "Okay, Yasha, take me back to my room." She instruckted the dog.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes and began to pull on her pants again. 'Where else would I take you? America?' He thought as he tugged.  
  
They finally made it back to Kagome's room and they both got into the bed.  
  
Inuyasha went to the foot of the bed and turned three circles and then plopped down.  
  
Kagome reached down and patted him on his head. "Thank you, Yasha. You're a good dog." She said and laid back on her pillow, almost instantly falling asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I hope every one enjoyed this chappie! And I didn't make it to depressing either! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLESAE R/R! I'm begging you! ~gets on knees~  
  
Ja ne, Pam 


	8. I Gotta Go!

A/N: I want to thank all my reviewers! I'm just SO HAPPY!  
  
Lavender Valentine: Glad you liked the last chappie! And thanks for reviewing!  
  
SweetSirene1134: I'm glad you like the conversations Inu has with Kirara!  
  
Saturnlover: That's funny that your dog turns three time! My dog doesn't do that, he just plops right on top of me, and let me say, it ain't too comfortable to have an full grown colli do that, lol.  
  
sweet-captor: Yep, that's right, very good dog, lol.  
  
Shero: Thanks for saying my story is great! And don't worry, I will bring Koga in pretty soon.  
  
Pinayazngrl: Thanks! I'm glad you love my story!  
  
Tomo*223: Hi hi! Glad you liked my Zorror idea! And thanks for reviewing!  
  
Demongirl6381: That's what I was wondering, lol.  
  
Kairinu: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Animemistress419: Thanks for saying the chappie was great!  
  
lady-minh: Thanks for saying I did a marvolous, terrific, outstanding, beautiful job! That's a big boost to my self confidence, lol. And I won't let you down! I will continue to update.  
  
tate_wichippi: Glad I kept you reading! And your right, Kag is kinda helping Inu.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Kagome awoke early the next morning. She sat up in her bed and just sat there for a moment.  
  
She had had the dream again. She closed her blind eyes as she remembered the dream.  
  
**Dream**  
  
Kagome was on a picknik with her family and they were all enjoying themselves.  
  
She ran over to her mother, who was sitting out their lunch with Grandpa, and plopped down on the blanket next to Sota.  
  
Kagome looked towards the sun and let it warm her face. "This is the best day of my life! I've never been so happy before." She said as she looked back at her family.  
  
Kagome gasped in fright at what she saw.  
  
What she saw was her family. But they were diferant.  
  
Her mother was covered in blood and her arm was sticking at an odd angle. Her grandfather had a big gash running across his face and there was a bloody spot in his chest. Sota was the worst of them all. One of his legs was twisted, his hair was matted with blood, one eye was swollen shut, and he had a huge cut in his stomach.  
  
They were all laying on the ground and Kagome could see that they weren't breathing.  
  
Kagome brought her hands up and covered her mouth. She tried to turn her eyes away from the gruesome sight of her mangled family, but she couldn't.  
  
"See what happened?" A low voice asked from behind her.  
  
Kagome turned around to see a figure in a long, black, hooded cloak.  
  
"What happened to them?" Kagome asked as tears gathered in the corner of her eyes.  
  
"Don't you remember? Their dead." The figure said simply.  
  
Kagome shook her head and fell to her knees. "This can't be." She whispered as she covered her face.  
  
The figure chuckled softly. "Oh, but it is. Infact, you shouldn't be here." It said in a thoughtful tone.  
  
Kagome glanced up, her cheeks stained with her tears. "What do you mean I shouldn't be here?" She asked in a shaky voice.  
  
The figure walked closer to Kagome. "You should have died with your family, Kagome. You cheated death. And death hates to be cheated." It said in a low voice.  
  
Kagome shook her head and buried her face in her hands again. "Do think I ment to cheat death? Do you think I wanted to be left alone with no family?" She asked in a raspy sounding voice.  
  
"Death hates to be cheated, Kagome." The figure repeated itself.  
  
Kagome's body began to trimble. "I never wanted this to happen. I know it was my fault." She cred into her hands.  
  
The figure was now standing in front of Kaogme. "I hate to be cheated, Kagome. and sence you cheated me of your life that day, I'll take something else." It said waved its arm over Kagome.  
  
Kagome lifted her head out of her hands. She couldn't see anything but blackness.  
  
"This is your punishment for letting your die, Kagome. Since they won't ever see this world again, neither will you." She heard the voice say.  
  
**End Dream**  
  
Kagome opened her blind, brown eyes and shook her head. 'That's the fourth time this week.' She thought.  
  
Kagome brought her legs over the side of the bed and she heard a 'thump'. "Huh?" She asked when she ehard it.  
  
Inuyasha, who had been curled up in the sheets around Kagome's legs, was tossed to the floor when Kagome threw her legs over the edge of the bed.  
  
'What was that for, wence?' Inuyasha thought with a small growl.  
  
It took Kagome a moment to realize what the growling sound was. "Sorry, Yasha." She said as she felt around for her walking stick.  
  
Inuyasha just yawned. He watched as Kagome fumbled around, trying to find her walking stick. He looked over to the other side of the room, where she had knocked it last night and sighed. 'I'm being to nice to this wench.' He thoguht as he padded over to it.  
  
He picked it up in his mouth and carried it back over to Kagome. he gently sat on her feet so she could feel it.  
  
Kagome felt something land on her feet and she bent down to see what it was. She reached out her hands and felt her walking stick.  
  
Kagome took it in her hands and stood up. "Thanks, Yasha." She said as she began to walk towards the door.  
  
Inuyasha followed after her. He walked down the hall way and into the kitchen where Kirara was sitting on the table. 'Hey, cat, where do I go to gwt a drink at?' He asked.  
  
Kirara glanced down at him. 'I dunno. My water bowl is over there on the counter and I don't think you can jump up that high.' She said and looked in that direction.  
  
'Feh, stupid cat.' He muttered to himself.  
  
Kirara tilted her hed to the side. 'If I'm so stupid, then why did you ask me?' She asked.  
  
Inuyasha didn't have an answer, so he just ignored her.  
  
Sango came into the kitchen just then. "Good morning, Kaogme. Want some coffee doughnuts?" She asked. Sango was not expecting the answer she got from Kagome.  
  
Kagome srugged her shoulders. "Sure, why not?" She said and sat down.  
  
Sango was a little shocked to say the very least.  
  
This was the first time that Kagome had eating breakfast with her. 'That dog must be doing the trick.' She thought as she glanced down at the dog.  
  
Sango quickly got out two coffee cups and got out the doughnuts.  
  
Inuyasha's nose began to twitch when he smelt the doughnuts.  
  
Kagome accepted the coffee. She reached out a hand, trying to find the doughnut box. When she found it, she pulled out a large glazed doughnut.  
  
Inuyasha stared at the doughnut with hungery eyes.  
  
Kagome could feel someone watching her. "Sango, is Yahsa begging?" She asked and tilted her head to the side so she could hear her friends voice better.  
  
Sango looked down at the white dog and smirked. "Yeah, he is." She said and took a bite out of his doughnut.  
  
Kagome broke a part of her doughnut off and dropped it on the floor for him.  
  
Inuyasha instantly rushed over to it and gobbled it up.  
  
Sango looked at her friend quizically. "Why'd you do that, Kagome? He's got some of Kirara's cat food in a bowl." She said.  
  
Kagome gave a little smile and Sango was once more shocked.  
  
It had been a long time since she had seen her friend smile.  
  
"Because he's not as bad as you think he is, Sango." Kagome replied and ate the rest of her doughnut.  
  
Sango just shook her head and stood up from her seat. "Well, I'm gonna go take a shower." She said and walked out of the kitchen.  
  
Inuyasha, who was no longer hungery, walked over to a nice sunny spot in the living room and laid down to relax. 'I can work on getting turned back to normal later.' He thought as he plopped down.  
  
Kirara walked into the room and looked at him. 'Lazy dog.' She said.  
  
Inuyasha cracked one amber eye opened and glanced at her. 'Stupid cat.' He replied.  
  
Inuyasha was almost asleep when he heard the shower in the bathroom come one and he jumped up.  
  
He suddenly had to use the bathroom. He ran to the door and began scratching at it, trying to get Kagome to let him out.  
  
Kagome walked into the living room. "You don't have to go that badly." She said in a slightly mono toned voice.  
  
'Damn it, I DO have to go!' Inuyasha began to bark insistantly.  
  
Kagome sighed. "'m coming, Yasha, I'm coming." She muttered.  
  
'Hurry up! I have to go NOW!' He barked and began jumping up and down.  
  
When Kagome opened the door, Inuyasha ran out and to the nearest bush he could find.  
  
After he was done doing what dogs do, he calmly walked back into the house.  
  
Kirara was sitting on the back of the couch snickering.  
  
Inuyasha glared over at her. 'Don't say a thing you stupid cat.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm not to proud of this chapter, so I apalogize if it stinks. Please R/R.  
  
Ja ne, Pam 


	9. Thank You

A/N: Guess what! accessinuyasha is back! Here is the new Hope to see you there!  
  
sweet-captor: Thanks for saying it was kawaii!  
  
lady-minh: Gomen, sorry it took me so long to update, my life has been crazy this week. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Ks-Starshine: Thanks for saying the last chappie was good! And gomen about the spelling errors and the forgotten word. I get typing so fast sometimes and then forget to re-read it.  
  
Saturnlover: Thanks for reviewing! And to answer your question, the way I'm going to start describing him in the next few chappie's he's gonna be a husky.  
  
Demongirl381: Hey now, that's an idea, lol.  
  
SilentBrat: Yep, he really is halping Kagome, even if he doesn't wanna admit it.  
  
SweetSirene1134: Glad you like the Inuyasha/Kirara conversations! I'm working really hard on those.  
  
UnlovedBandNerd: Lol, I have a little trouble figuring out Kirara's personality, so I just add a little bit of my own with what I know of hers.  
  
oddgirl: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Inuyasha was laying on the floor with his head in his paws. He let out a long sigh. He was very bored.  
  
Kirara was outside so he had no one to argue with, Sango was out on a date with some guy named Miroku so he had no one to annoy, and the blind girl he was supposed to be helping was just sitting in a chair staring blndly at the wall like she usually did.  
  
'She needs to get out more.' Inuyasha thought as he looked at the blind girls pale complection. 'I wonder when the last time was when she actually stept out into the sun.' He thought and sighed again.  
  
He looked out the window and looked at the bright sunshine that was streaming through it. He imagined all the fun things a dog would do on a day like this. Chasing cars, chasing cats, getting into garbage cans, fighting with other dogs, rolling in stinky stuff.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head when he realized what he was thinking about. 'These stupid dog instinks.' He thought and shook his head again.  
  
'Still,' He thought and looked out the window again. 'I guess it wouldn't hurt to go outside for a little exersize. And besides, that girl could use some sun.' He stood and walked towards the door and picked his red leash up in his mouth and walked over to the blind girl.  
  
Kagome heard the soft 'clicking' of Yasha's nails as he walked towards her. She felt something drop into her lap and she reached down to feel what it was.  
  
It was long with a loop at one end and a piece of cool metal at the other end.  
  
Kagome sat it on the floor. "No, Yasha. You can't go for a walk untill Sango gets home." She said and leaned back in the chair.  
  
Inuyasha gave a little growl and picked the leash back up and sat it in her lap once again.  
  
Kagome just brushed it off of her lap again.  
  
'Okay, this is getting really old. This wench is going outside if it's the last thing I do.' Inuyasha thought and picked the leash up again and put his huge front paws in Kagome's lap so she couldn't push it off this time.  
  
Kagome tried to push the dog off of her but he wouldn't budge. "I guess I should of believed Sango when she said you were a Husky." She muttered as she gave up trying to push the dog off.  
  
Inuyasha laid the leash next to her hand and nudged her hand towards it and gave a little bark.  
  
Kagome sighed and lowered her head. "Yasha, don't you understand? I can't take you for a walk." Kagome's blind eyes filled with tears. "Yasha, I couldn't take you for a walk even if I wanted to. I'm blind, I can't go outside like this." A single tear made a trek down Kagome's cheek.  
  
That was the first time that Kagome had ever said outloud that she was blind and it was hard for her to say it.  
  
Inuyasha saw the tear and that was when his dog instinks took over for a moment. His instinks were telling him to comfort his master so he lean forward and nuzzled his head into the crook of Kagome's shoulder.  
  
Kagome was shocked at what the dog was doing. 'Is he trying to comfort me?' She wondered.  
  
Usually Yasha didn't show any affection, so this was strange for him.  
  
Kagome wrapped her arms around the big dog and buried her head into his soft white fur.  
  
Inuyasha finally got ahold of his dog instinks, but he didn't pull away from the blind girls embrace. He senced that she needed something solid to hold on to.  
  
Once Inuyasha felt her grip on him loosen he leaned down and picked up the leash and sat it in her hand.  
  
Kagome grasped the leash firmly in her hand for a moment and then sighed deeply. "You aren't gonna quit untill I take you on a walk, are you, Yasha?" She asked in a small voice.  
  
Inuyasha jumped off of her lap and gave a loud bark. 'About time!' He barked.  
  
Kagome took a deep breath and pushed herself out of the chair and into a standing position. She reached to her side and picked her walking stick up and slowly made her way to the front door.  
  
Once there Kagome reached down and felt around Yasha's neck, trying to find his collar. Once she found it she cliped the leash on. She hesitantly opened the door.  
  
Kagome felt warm sunlight engulf er body when the door was fully open.  
  
Kagome slowly took a step outside, the first time in almost an entire year, so she was more than a little afraid.  
  
Inuyasha stayed right at Kagome's side, not where she could trip over him but close enough so that she could feel him.  
  
Kagome fearfully took another step. Her hands were trembling slightly.  
  
Inuyasha looked up and noticed her trembling hands. 'Is she really that scared?' He wondered. He began to walk ahead of Kagome, not to far ahead, but far enough so that the leash wasn't dangling between them. 'Feh, looks like I'll have to lead her around.' Inuyasha thought.  
  
He gently walked forwards and Kagome took a tentive step after him.  
  
Inuyasha led Kagome to the front sidewalk and stopped, deciding that the blind girl might need a small break. He glanced up at her and noticed that her blind eyes were glisting with unshed tears. 'Now why is she crying?' He wondered as he stpet closer to her side so she could feel his soft white fur against her leg.  
  
Kagome slowly bent down and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's furry neck. "Thank you so much, Yasha." She whispered, her voice slightly muffled by his fur.  
  
Inuyasha was surpised by the sudden embrace and stood still as the blind girl squeezed hime tighter.  
  
Kagome lifted her head out of Yasha's furry neck and kissed him on his wey nose. "Thank you, this the first time I have been outside in a very long time. Thank you, Yasha."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I hope you guys like this chappie! Thing are finally starting to pick up for Kagome! Yay! Please R/R this chappie and make me a happy authoress!  
  
Ja ne, Pam 


	10. The Bet

A/N: SO CLOSE TO 100 REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY!  
  
oddgirl: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
SilentBrat: I nknow. Sorry the update is a little late, but my computer died on me.  
  
SilentSlayer: Thanks for saying it was cute!  
  
Ks-Starshine: Yep, she is doing better. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
lady-minh: Everyone seemed to like the part where she kissed him! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Sango'n'Miroku4ever: Gomen for the late update.  
  
Demongirl6381: Oh yeah, its comin all right, lol.  
  
CometsChaos: We'll just have to wait and see.  
  
animemistress419: Yea, Inu-chan is gettin softer, although I don't think he likes it to much, lol.  
  
Pinayazngrl: Glad you love my story!  
  
AmayaSaria: Yay! I'm glad you love my story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 10  
  
After the little 'adventure' Kagome seemed to be a little more happier. She smiled more often, she offered to help Sango with stuff, and she was just starting to enjoy life again.  
  
"I just don't get it, Miroku. Its like she's a different person. I haven't seen her this happy in a long time." Sango was saying on night while she was out on a date with Miroku.  
  
Miroku smiled and draped an arm around Sango's shoulders. "She's beginning to heal. And it would seem that the dog she found is helping her." He replied with a grin.  
  
Sango had a thoughtful look on her face. "I just kept the mutt 'cause it made her smile." She said thoughtfully.  
  
Miroku smiled again. "Dogs can do many things. Heck, this dog might even get Kagome to start coming back into the real world." He said, slipping his hand to Sango's waist.  
  
Sango was still in thought and didn't notice the switch of positions from Miroku's hands. "If that dog can do that I'd buy it a stake." Sango said.  
  
Miroku suddenly had an idea. "I'll bet you that the dog will get Kagome back into the world in one week." He said with a glint in his violet eyes.  
  
Sango was never one to back down from a bet. "What will you get if your right?" She asked with a glint in her own eyes.  
  
Miroku was thoughtful for a minute and then smiled. "If I win I get groping privileges for a week with no slapping." He said with a perverted grin.  
  
Sango thought for a moment before smiling evilly. She leaned up and whispered in Miroku's ear.  
  
Miroku's eyes widened. "I can't do that!" He said.  
  
Sango grinned slyly at Miroku. "What's the matter, Miroku? Are you a chicken?" She asked in a taunting tone.  
  
Miroku frowned. "I may be a hentai at times, Sango, but I am no chicken! I accept your bet." He said and held out his hand.  
  
Sango grinned and grabbed Miroku's hand. "It's a bet." She said and shook his hand.  
  
"Now, shall we finish our date?" Miroku asked and put his arm back around Sango's waist.   
  
Sango smiled and began walk into the movie theater when she suddenly felt something rubbing her behind. "Hentai!" She yelled and whirled around and slapped the man so hard that he fell to the ground.  
  
The little out burst caused many people to stare at the fuming girl and the man on the ground with the red hand print on his face.   
  
"Nobody has won the bet, Miroku, so I suggest you contain yourself before I make it so you don't have any kids." Sango said with fire in her eyes.  
  
Miroku got to his feet and smiled at Sango. "Ah, my dear Sango, you are right. Lets just enojy the movie." He said and held open the door for her.  
  
Sango smiled and walked through the door.  
  
When Sango was ahead if him, Miroku brought his hand up to his face. "Ow." He muttered and rubbed the hand shaped mark on his cheek before he followed Sango.  
  
**  
  
Kagome was sitting in her usual chair, but she wasn't stairing at the wall blankly for once. She was nemt over tying her shoe.   
  
Yasha was sitting near by with his red leash in his mouth. 'Would you hurry up, wench?' He asked even though he knew that she couldn't understand him.  
  
Kirara, was lounging on the back of a chair, looked at him and gave a lazy yawn. 'If I didn't know any better, Yasha, I'd say uoi enjoy spendinh time with Kagome.' she said while licking her front paw.  
  
Inuyasha growled at the two tailed cat. 'Well think again. This stinkin dog body has a lot of energy that going for walks is the only way to get rid of it.' He growled out.  
  
"Yasha, don't be mean to the cat." Kagome said as she straightened and looked in the direction where she had heard Yasha growling.  
  
Inuyasha whipped his head around and glared at the blind woman. 'She's the one who's acting like she's better than me.' He barked.  
  
Kirara tilted her head to the side. 'But Yasha, cats ARE better than dogs.' She purred.  
  
Inuyasha began to growl again. 'Why you good for nothing cat!' He growled out. He stopped growling when Kagome reached out and gently slapped his nose.   
  
"I said be nice." Kagome said as she picked her walking stick and made her way towards the kitchen.  
  
Inuyasha plopped down. 'I should bite her hand.' He mumbled.   
  
Kirara jumped off of the couch and sat next to the pouting dog. 'But you won't.' She said.  
  
Inuyasha glanced at the cat out of the corner of his eye. 'And what makes you think I won't?' He asked in an irritated voice.  
  
Kirara looked at him with her red eyes. 'You won't because your instinks won't allow you to.' She said with a hint of arrogance in her voice.  
  
Inuyasha just grumbled some more and looked away. He knwe that the cat was telling the truth. He had tried to bite the blind girl once, but something kept stopping him from doing more than growling at her.  
  
Kagome came back into the room just then. "Yasha, cmon, lets see how far I can go this time." Kagome said and knelt down on the floor, holding her hands out so that she could feel for Yasha.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his golden eyes and walked over to Kagome, plopping the leash into her hands.  
  
Kagome snapped the leash on to Inuyasha's red collar and slowly stood up and opened the door.  
  
Inuyasha blinked his eyes when the bright sunlight hit them. 'Hn, she's actually gonna go outside with out fighting the whole way? Maybe there is hope for this wench after all.' He thought and began to walk forward.  
  
Kagome was still tentive about stepping out of the house, but she took a brave step off of the porch and nearly tripped on the bottom step but she caught herself by grabbing on to Yasha's back.  
  
"It's a good thing you're a big dog, Yasha, other wise I'd be sprawled out on the side walk right now." Kagome said while she straightened.  
  
Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and took a step in front of Kagome so she could feel the pressure on the leash and follow him.  
  
Kagome took another step forward, this time with out tripping, and followed her dog. 'I wonder why I trust this dog so much? He hasn't even been in my life for an entire week and yet I just feel like he's been here for ever.' She thought as she took another step.  
  
With each step Kagome took she felt a little more confident.  
  
They were now at the ending of the side walk, where they had stopped yesterday on their first little walk.  
  
Inuyasha stopped and waited for Kagome to decide what to do. 'I bet thet wench will wanna turn back now.' He thought as he began to turn around and walk back towards the house. He was stopped by a gentle tug on his leash.  
  
"Where do you think your going, Yasha? I'm not ready to go back yet." She said and gave another gentle tug on the leash to turn Inuyasha in the other direction.  
  
Inuyasha shrugged his dog shoulders and turned back around and began to walk down the left side walk.  
  
It was a beautiful summer day and the warm sunlight felt wonderful on Kagome's back. 'Its been so long since I've felt the sun.' She thought and lifted her face up and let the sun shine fully on her face, shutting her blind eyes in the process.  
  
Inuyasha was also enjoying the walking when he suddenly heard a little annoying voice. 'Hey, hey dog, what are you doing?' A little voice asked.  
  
Inuyasha glanced down and saw a little fox puppy come running up to him, its little legs running as fast as they could.  
  
The fox had light brown fur with a bushy tail and bright green eyes.  
  
Inuyasha tilted his head to the side and felt the dogs curiosity begin to arise. 'I'm walking, what's it look like I'm doing, runt?' He asked as he watched the little fox.   
  
The little fox puppy was so small compared to Inuyasha large husky body that it looked like Inuyasha could squash the little creature under his foot.  
  
The small fox finally made it to Inuyasha and began to walk beside him. 'Is your human taking your for a walk?' He asked and tilted his head back to look up at Inuyash.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. 'It's the other way around, runt, I'm taking her for a walk.' He replied and glanced back at the blind girl.  
  
Kagome still had her head tilted back, enjoying the sun. she turned her head towards Yasha when she heard a little yip and a grunt from Yasha. "Did you find a little friend, Yasha?" She asked and knelt down and held out her hands.  
  
The fox pup tilted his head to the side. 'What's she doing? How come she's not trying to pet me?' He asked and glanced at the blind girl, hands still out streatched.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his amber eyes sky ward. 'She's waiting for you to come to her, brat. She can'tsee, she's blind.' He explained.  
  
The little fox nodded his head and slowly walked over to Kagome.  
  
Kagome felt soft, fuzzy fur come into contact with her hands and she began to rub it gently. "Hi there, little guy." She said and gently picked up the small body of the fox.  
  
Inuyasha sat down and watched with a bored expression on his dog face. 'Oi, runt, isn't it time for you to go home to your parents?' He asked, hoping that the fox pup would take the hint.  
  
The little fox twisted his head around and looked at Inuyasha with a sad expression in his eyes. 'I don't know where my parents are.' He said with a little whine.  
  
Inuyasha frowned. 'What do you mean you don't know where they are?' He asked in mild curiosity in his voice.  
  
The fox looked down. 'When I was little some humans came and took me out of my den and away from my parents and put me in some sort of cage where all these little humans came and teased me.' He said with another whine.  
  
Kagome cuddled the fox closer. "What's the matter, little puppy?" She asked and stroked his soft fur.  
  
Kagome felt around the foxes neck and felt for a collar. "Well, since you don't seem to have a collar, I'll just take you home. I'm sure Sango couldn't resist a cutty like you." She said and straightened into a standing position. "C'mon Yasha, take us gome so I can get this little huy some food." She said and tugged gently on the leash.  
  
Inuyasha heaved a sigh.'Great. That's all I need is more trouble from another animal.' Inuyasha muttered as he turned around and began to lead Kagome back to Sango's house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There ya have it! Can you guess who the new character is? Please R/R! Pwetty pweaze with sugar on top? ~gives all reviewers puppy dog eyes~  
  
Ja ne, Pam 


	11. Your Hopeless

A/N: I DID IT! I got over 100 reviews! And its all thanks to you wonderful reviewers! ~huggles and gets out a humongous cake~ Who wants a peice?  
  
SilentSlayer: Oh, I will have a lot of fun writing about that, lol.  
  
Gohanzgirl: Yay! You think my fic is amazing! ~does a happy dance~  
  
Pinayazgrl: You'll find out what the bet was soon, lol.  
  
Ks-Starshine: Yay, the puppy dogs eyes almost always works! Gomen for the spelling errors, I guess my word check isn't working as good as I thought it would.  
  
shorty40: Yep, it is! And gomen, but I really can't answer you question with out giving it away to the other readers. But lets just say he won't be needing a collar and leash for very long, lol.  
  
Puppkid: Thanks for saying this chappie was great!  
  
Saturnlover: Your guess is correct!   
  
Ell: Wow, this is the first time someone has ever thanksed me for writting a fic! ~feels special~ And I'm glad that you are enjoying it so much.  
  
CometsChaos: Glad you like it so far!  
  
Ayama Nyoko: Everyone loves Shippo! ~huggles Shippo~ And don't worry, if I do put him in my later chappie's I'll make sure to give him a MAJOR bashing!  
  
SilentBrat: Lets just say she'll be really surprised, lol.  
  
lady-minh: Yeah, Shippo is very Kawaii! ~huggles Shippo again~  
  
Miroku the Virtous Monk: Yep, I did go over 100! And gomen about the plot whole, and to answer you question, I don't really know, lol. ~scratches back of head and laughes nervously~  
  
Krazy Kai: Wow! My sotry must really be good then!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 11   
  
Kagome closed the door and unhooked the leash from Inuyasha's collar. "Now, lets go get this little guy some water." She said and used her walking stick to find her way to the kitchen.   
  
Kirara, who had been napping on the back of the couch before they had come in, yawned widely and jumped off of the couch and walked over to Inuyasha.  
  
'What has Kagome so happy? I haven't seen her so happy since her family died.' She said and looked into the kitchen where Kagome had filled Inuyasha's water dish and sat it on the floor for the fox pup.  
  
Inuyasha sent an irritated look at the two tailed cat. 'Feh, just some fox that followed her home.' He said and glared at the little fox.  
  
Kirara cocked her head to the side. 'Is it just me or do I detect some jealousy coming from you?' She asked, her head still cocked.  
  
Inuyasha raised his lip in a growl. 'Its just you.' He replied, still growling.  
  
Just then, the front door opened again, slamming Inuyasha, who had been sitting right in front of it, right into the wall.  
  
"Oh, gomen, Yasha." Sango said and glanced at the squashed dog behind the door.  
  
Inuyasha growled again and crawled out from behind the door.  
  
Kirara gave a little laugh and began to weave in and out of Sango's legs.   
  
Sango stepped over her two tailed cat and walked towards the kitchen. "Hi, Kagome." She called cheerfully as she sat her purse on the table.  
  
Kagome tilted her head so that she could catch Sango's voice better. "Hi, Sango. Did you have a good date with Miroku?" She asked her close friend.  
  
Sango stopped right in the middle of getting herself a glass of water and turned to stare at Kaogme. 'Somethings different about her. She seems.... happier.' She thought in amazement.  
  
Kagome could feel that Sango was staring at her and she frowned slightly. "Sango, why are you staring at me?" She questioned her friend.  
  
Sango shook her head slightly. "Okay, that was creepy." She muttered.  
  
Kagome tilted her head to the side again. "What was creepy?" She asked.  
  
Sango looked at her blind friend. "Who'd you know I was staring at you?" She asked, still surprised.  
  
Kagome smiled, the first true smile that Sango had seen from her in a long time.  
  
"I don't know. I just felt it, I guess." She replied.  
  
Sango shook her head in amazement again and made her way over to the table, tripping over something in the process.  
  
The 'something' that Sango had tripped over yelped in surprise and ran behind Kagome's legs.  
  
Sango blinked in surprise. "Just WHAT was that?" She asked inconfusion.  
  
Kagome knelt down and felt around for the ball of fur that was hiding behind her. She straightened into a standing position when she found it. "I found him today." She replied and held out the fox pup for Sango to see.  
  
"Found him? In the yard?" She as she tentivally reached out to pet the fox.  
  
Kagome shook her head. "No, down the road a little ways when I took Yasha for a walk." The blind girl said.  
  
Sango's mouth dropped open. "When you took Yasha for a walk?" She repeated stupidly.   
  
Kagome nodded her head again. "Actually, he took me for a walk. He seems to know how to be a seeing eye dog." She explained as she sat the fox pup back on the floor.  
  
Sango's mouth was still open. 'She went outside? I don't believe it! She went outside!' She thought.   
  
Sango's lips suddenly turned into an evil smirk. "I won the bet!" Sango shouted, making Kagome and the fox pup jump in surprise.  
  
"What bet?" Kagome asked once she had regained her composure back.  
  
Sango smirked evilly again. "Oh, its nothing. Just something Miroku and I were talking about earlier today." She said happily.  
  
Kagome just shook her head. "So, Sango. I wanted to ask you something." She began cautiously.  
  
"Ask away, Kagome!" Sango said, still happy about winning the bet.  
  
"Well, about this little pup, could we keep him?" Kagome asked, getting right to the point.  
  
Sango looked at Kagome and then down at the little fox pup that was happily eating the dog food out of Yasha's bowl. 'Heck, why not? If one dog can get Kagome out of the house and back into the real worl, imagine what a dog and a fox pup could do.' She thought.  
  
"Sure, Kagome. He can stay as long as he likes." Sango replied with a smile.  
  
Kagome also smiled, although she couldn't see Sango's smile. "Thanks, Sango. Now, help me think of a name for him." She said and began to think of names.  
  
They thought for a while in silence until Sango snapped her fingers. "I got one! How 'bout we call him Shippo?" She asked while glancing at the fox pup.  
  
Kagome thought for a moment then smiled. "Shippo. I like it!" She said.  
  
The now named fox pup looked at the two females in confusion. 'Why are they so exited?' He wondered and walked into the living room where the big dog and two tailed cat was.  
  
**  
  
Kirara, who was still laughing about Inuyasha getting squashed, looked up when the fox pup entered the living room.  
  
Shippo walked up to the two tailed cat and sat in front of her. "Hi, whats your name?" He asked and tilted his head to the side.  
  
Kirara instantly liked the fox pup. "My name is Kirara. Whats your name little one?' She asked.  
  
The fox looked confused. 'I dunno. Those two humans back said they were gonna call me Shippo. Is that my name?' He asked with another tilt of his head.  
  
'He looks so cute when he does that!' Kirara thought.  
  
'Feh, of course thats your name, ya runt. If thats what they call you then thats your name.' Inuyasha replied before Kirara got the chance to.  
  
Shippo's ears perked up slightly. 'Hey, you never told me your name, dog.' He said and walked over towards Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha, who was laying in a very nice sunny spot, cracked one eye open and stared at the fox pup. 'Stop calling 'dog'! I ain't no dog.' He said in an irritated sounding voice.  
  
'Not a dog? Then whjat are you then?' Shippo asked curiously.  
  
Inuyasha just grunted and closed his eye again.  
  
Kirara came walking over then and sat next to Shippo. 'Don't worry about him not being a dog, Shippo. I'll explain everything about that later. His name is Inuyasha, but mine and his human call him Yasha.' She said and licked her front paw.  
  
Shippo nodded his head and looked at Kirara. 'Is this gonna be my new home?' He asked.  
  
Inuyasha made a noise. 'You ask a lot of questions, kid.' He grumbled out.  
  
Kirara just ignored him. 'I think so, other wise our humans wouldn't have given you names.' Kirara replied.  
  
Shippo nodded his head. 'Good. I like that lady with the stick thing. She's nice.' He said and glanced towards the kitchen where Sango and Kagome where now sitting at the table.  
  
Kirara also glanced in that direction as well. 'Yeah, she is pretty nice.' She said.  
  
'Yeah, pretty annoying.' Inuyasha said and sat up.  
  
Kirara whipped her head around and stared at the white haired Husky. 'Does every other thing you say have to be a insult?' She asked dryly.   
  
Inuyasha brought his hind leg up and itched behind his ears. 'Only when I hear a stupid question.' He replied and he itched.  
  
'Your hopeless.' Kirara mumbled.  
  
Inuyasha just grunted again and walked towards the kitchen to get a drink.  
  
Shippo glanced over at Kirara. 'Is he always like that?' He asked and glanced back into the kitchen.  
  
'Like what?' She questioned, also staring into the kitchen, watching for Sango to put some food into her food bowl.  
  
'Is he always acting like a tough dog?' Shippo asked.  
  
Kirara smiled at the young fox. 'Yep, he does. But don't worry, Shippo. He isn't so bad once you get to know him.'   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I had a little trouble with this chappie. Did I do okay? Please R/R, just follow the arrow.  
  
Ja ne, Pam  
  
| |  
  
| |   
  
| |  
  
| |  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
\/ 


	12. Visit

A/N: My sister had a baby and that is why this chappie is late! But he is just SO KAWAII! His name is, first and second, Steven Tyler, and he weighs 7 pounds and 12 ounces, and he has black peach fuzz hair and he is just SO KAWAII!  
  
miroku the virtuous monk: Lol, I never even thought of homeward bound but now that you mention it, it does, lol. And don't worry, all will be revealed about Sesshomaru soon.   
  
Gohanzgirl: I know, everyone loves Shippo.  
  
Japanese-Dragon: Inu-chan will be changing back soon, and yes to your other question, lol. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
animemistress419: I tried to make him sound just as cute as he looks in the anime. Glad you like him! And gomen, but Miroku won't have to do the bet until the next chappie, gomen.   
  
SilentBrat: Yeah, Shippo is kawaii! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Lady-minh: Thanks for being patient, lol. Gomen this update was a little late.  
  
Puppkid: Hehe, everyone is using the word 'cute' when they review, is it like a new fad now, lol? Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Pinayazngrl: Thanks! Kagome will keep getting happier, but she's not out of the woods yet.  
  
cocoyasha: Yay, another person loves reading my story! GOmen on the late update!  
  
sweet-captor: Thanks for saying it was kawaii!  
  
SilentSlayer: Nope, he sure isn't, lol.   
  
Ell: Its no problem, I try to mention all of my reviewers and reply to their reviews. Gomen about the late update, though. I was with my sister at the hospital most of the time. And no problems about that, if I didn't have word check I'd be doing the same thing, lol. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Ks-Starshine: Hehe, I didn't even have to do the puppy eyes, lol! And thanks for taking the time to review. And I would but last time I did that I got slapped back, lol. Lol, I do that to myself all the time.  
  
Saturnlover: Gomen this update is late!  
  
pheobe: Wow, you'll really get your friends to read it? Thanks!  
  
Hime Shinidama no Megami: Gomen about my typing, I'll try to do better. And as for the bet, you'll find out what it was in a while, lol.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Inuyasha sat in a sunny spot in the living room watching Kagome and Sango play with Shippo. 'I've done a lot of things for that blind wench. I even got her out of her depression funk, so why haven't I changed back yet?' He wondered as he looked down at his dog paws.  
  
'What are you brooding about, Yasha?' Kirara asked as she walked into the room.  
  
Inuyasha glanced at her and gave an irritated grunt. 'None of your business, you stinkin cat.' He grumbled.  
  
Kirara got an amused look on her face. 'Could it be that the big tough doggy is jealous of the cute little fox kit?' She asked in a mocking tone of voice.  
  
Inuyasha growled at that comment. 'No, I'm not jealous of the fox.' He replied.  
  
'Okay then, if your not jealous then what ARE you thinking about?' Kirara persisted in asking.  
  
Inuyasha glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. 'Your not gonna leave me alone until I tell you are you?' He said, making it sound more like a statement then a question.  
  
Kirara gave a Cheshire cat smile. 'Nope! Now tell me!' She said and jumped on top of a table that was next to Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha let out an annoyed sighed. 'Fine, I was wondering when I was going to turn back to normal.' He said.  
  
Kirara cocked her head to the side. 'You still haven't given up on that?' She asked with a hint of disbelief in her voice.  
  
Inuyasha growled quietly. 'Why would I give up on it? If you were turned into a mouse wouldn't you wanna be turned back into a cat? All though the mouse would be an improvement.' The last part was muttered.  
  
Kirara frowned at that comment.'Of course I'd wanna turn back into a cat. Cats are intelligent, unlike certain dogs I happen to know.' She replied cooly.  
  
A little ball of orange fur came running over to them. 'Hey, Yasha! Don't you and Kirara wanna play with me, Sngo, and Kagome?' Shippo asked with a little tilt of his head.  
  
Kirara smiled at the fox, but Inuyasha just rolled his amber eyes. 'For the last time, runt, my name is not Yasha! Its Inuyasha!' He said in an irritated tone of voice.  
  
Shippo shrugged his shoulders. 'What ever. So, do you wanna play with me and the humans or not?' He asked again.  
  
Kirara smiled and nodded her. 'I'll play with you, Shippo. I'm not sure about Inuyasha, though. I think he's just gonna be a humbug today.' She said and stood and walked over to where Sango and Kagome were sitting.  
  
Inuyasha glared at the cats retreating back. 'Stinking cat.' He grumbled and continued glaring at the yellowed color cat.  
  
After a while, he turned his gaze to the blind girl whom he was helping. 'She is doing better, so why HAVEN'T I changed back yet?' He wondered as he watched her throw a small red ball and Shippo chased after it.  
  
'Sesshomaru said if I helped her I would change back, so why haven't I?' He wondered. He sat there for a whiling, brooding about what to do when a thought came to him. 'Come to think of it, how did Sesshomaru even know about Kagome? I don't remember reading anything about a car wreck in the paper, so just HOW did he find out about her?' He wondered. 'I think its time I paid my dear old brother another visit.' He said allowed.  
  
**  
  
Inuyasha silently snuck out of Kagome's room and into the living room. He quietly made his way over to the front door and looked up at the door knob. 'Just how am I gonna get that thing open?' He thought, annoyed.   
  
Inuyasha jumped up on the door and tried to get the door knob into his mouth and tried to twist it, but the only thing that resulted in was him looking extremely ridiculous.  
  
After a few minute of trying to turn the knob, Inuyasha jumped down with an annoyed 'humph'.  
  
Inuyasha looked around the room but didn't see any other way out. 'Stupid Sango, can't even leave a window open.' He muttered and laid down, laying his large head on his paws.  
  
'Aw, the poor little puppy can't find a way out.' A mocking voice said from about Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha whipped his large head off of his paws and looked up and saw Kirara sitting next to a window. 'What do you want, you flea bag?' He growled out while glaring.  
  
Kirara shrugged her shoulders and brought up her right paw and began to lick it. 'You want some help getting out of here?' She asked.  
  
Inuyasha growled again. 'I don't need help from you, cat.' He growled once again.  
  
Kirara shrugged her shoulders again. 'Okay, but with out my help you won't get out of her before dawn.' She said.  
  
Inuyasha let out a loud sigh. 'Fine, but don't expect a thank you.' He grumbled and stood up.  
  
Kirara smirked and stood up and walked over to a near by window, motioning for Inuyasha to follow her.  
  
Inuyasha jumped up on his hind legs and sat his front legs on the window sill.  
  
Kirara took both of her paws and began to swat at the window latch.  
  
'What are you doing?' Inuyasha asked, trying not to sound like he was really all the curious, but failing.  
  
Kirara was looking intently at the window latch as she continued swatting at it. 'Quiet! I need to concentrate.' She said and continued her work on the latch.  
  
Inuyasha grumbled, but didn't say anything else as he watched the small yellow cat.  
  
After a while, Inuyasha heard a 'snap' and the next thing he knew Kirara had jumped out the now open window. 'How did you do that?' Inuyasha asked in disbelief.  
  
Kirara gave the silvered furred dog a smug look. 'We cats have our ways.' She said in a mysterious sounding voice.  
  
Inuyasha didn't say anything else, he just jumped out of the window and began to run down the street.  
  
Kirara jumped into a standing position. 'Hey! Where are you going?' She called after him.  
  
Inuyasha stopped at the ending of the street and turned around. 'Not that its any of your business, CAT! But I gotta go see my brother about something!' He replied.  
  
Kirara ran to the ending of the yard. 'Just be back before morning and everyone finds you gone!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gomen this chappie is short! Okay guys, when I finish this or my other fic which one do you guys want me to do next?  
  
Zorro, The White Devil  
  
(AU) There is talk of a white devil in a small in Spain. He not only makes life hard for the evil Naraku, but he has also stolen the heart of the beautiful dancer, Kagome. Is there any way that these two lovers can be together with out having their lives disrupted by those who oppose it? Inu/Kag, Mir/San, Ses/Rin pairings.  
  
Or  
  
Save The Last Dance   
  
(AU) Kagome has to go live with her father in Kyoto after her mother dies in a car wreck. She is depressed and has givin up the on the one thing she loves most to do because she thinks thats what caused her mothers death. Can her new friends help her remember the joy she had in dancing once again? And will she find love as well? I/K, M/S, S/R pairings.  
  
Which do you want first? Please R/R!  
  
Ja ne, Pam 


	13. Stupid Alarm Clock

A/N: Hey mina-San! Gomen this chappie is late! I've been busy hanging with my sister and new baby nephew! What do you guys think of my new name? A friend thought it up for me, and it's a real name, too.  
  
Sango'n'Miroku4ever: Thanks for voting on the fics and thanks for saying this chappie was great!  
  
KenshinOtaku: Thanks for voting!  
  
SilentBrat: Thankies! GOmen the updates a little late.  
  
Ks-Starshine: Lol, well, all will be revealed about how Sesshy knew about Kagome in this chappie.  
  
SilentSlayer: Thankies for voting, and I will.  
  
suicidal hamster: Interesting name. And I will do that story. ~smiles~  
  
animemistress419: Lol, gomen about the suspense. And gomen my update is late.  
  
AmayaSaria: Thankies for saying its great so far!  
  
Black-Rose666: You really think I have talent? Thankies!  
  
lady scorpio: I know what you mean. Inu may be cute as a dog, but you gotta miss his human/hanyou/youkai form.  
  
Saturnlover: Thankies! And thankies for voting and reviewing!  
  
Fate Bringer: Thankies for new my story is cute!  
  
Danielle: Thankies!  
  
ell: Thanks for not shooting me and thankies for understanding.  
  
Kawaii-Inu-Inutaishou: Yay! Someone else loves my ficcy! ~dances~  
  
Puppkid: I like dogs too, but I can't really choose dogs over cats 'cause I have two of each.  
  
Demongirl6381: Glad you like it!  
  
Hime Shinidama no Megami: Gomen about the spelling mistakes, my word check must not be working. And are you talking about the fic called 'Save The Last Dance'?  
  
Transcendant Pig: ~nods~ Yep, cats and their ways.  
  
sweet-captor: Do you like the twist?  
  
phoebe: Gomen its late!  
  
Yoshiko73: Thankies for the ideas! And also thankies for the congrats, and thankies for voting! Is it just me or am I saying thankies a lot? LOL.  
  
lulu: Gomen my update is so late! Thanks for voting!  
  
may: Thankies for reciewing and for voting!   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Inuyasha ran down the streets as fast as he could, he wanted to get to his half brothers house before Kagome and Sango woke up and discovered he was missing. 'Don't know why I'm worrying, its not like I care or nothin.' He thought.  
  
Once his half brothers house came in view, he slowed from and run to a fast jog.  
  
He walked up to the front door and looked at it. 'How am I supposed to wake him up?' He wondered. Inuyasha gave a dog smirk and did what dogs did best.   
  
He let out a loud, booming bark that even startled him at first. He continued barking until a light flickered on and the front door opened to reveal a very disgruntled looking Sesshomaru.  
  
Sesshomaru glared down at the amber eyed dog. "And what is it that you want so badly as to wake me up this late?" He asked in a cold voice.  
  
Inuyasha scowled at his half brother. 'Nice to see you too, Sesshomaru.' He said and walked past Sesshomaru and into the entrance hall.  
  
Sesshomaru closed the door and turned to face the dog now sitting in his entrance hall. "I repeat, what is it that you want so badly as to wake me up this late?" He repeated his question.  
  
Inuyasha frowned at his brother. 'Why haven't I changed back, yet?' He asked his older half brother.  
  
Sesshomaru's expressionless face turned down in the slightest of frowns. "I told you before, little brother, you must help this blind girl before you can be changed back." He said, his face turning emotionless once more.  
  
At that, Inuyasha growled and jumped to his feet. 'I know that!' He all but snarled at his half brother. He began to pace slightly, his claws making 'clicking' sounds as he walked across the marble floors. 'I've helped this girl in more ways than one! I've gotten her to smile, I've gotten her out of the house that she hasn't left in nearly a year, I've gotten her to laugh, I've even gotten her out of her pit of depression! What else can I do to help her?!' He said with a slight bark.  
  
Sesshomaru walked over to a near by chair and sat down. "I can tell your agitated, brother, but refrain from barking in the house. I don't want you to wake up Rin." He said in a calm voice.  
  
Inuyasha continued to growl, but not as loudly. 'Feh, what ever.' He said and sat down. 'You have yet to answer my question. Why haven't I changed back yet? I've helped the girl, and your book of magic said that this spell that wench Kikyo put on me would me break and I would change back.'   
  
Sesshomaru frowned. "I know what the book says, Inuyasha, and I don't know why you haven't changed back yet." He replied.  
  
Inuyasha let out an irritated growl. 'Your supposed to know about this magic shit!' He barked.  
  
Sesshomaru imitated his growl. "If I remember right, I asked you not to bark in the house, you'll   
  
wake Rin." He said and stood up. "The only thing I can tell you is to continue what you are doing and I will search through my books and see what I can find." He said.  
  
Inuyasha stood also. 'What ever, just make it quick. I'm sick of this dog body.' He said and sat back down and scratched behind his left ear.  
  
Sesshomaru glared when he did that and he walked over to his front door and opened it. "If you must scratch, please do it outside, I don't want my home to be infested with fleas." He said and pointed out the door.  
  
Inuyasha smirked and scratched his ear a few more times just to irritate his elder half brother and then stood and walked out the door and began to run back towards Sango's house.  
  
Sesshomaru closed the door with out a second thought and he walked back into his bed room where his wife was laying on the bed. She was the only one that could get a small smile out of him. He sat on the edge of the bed and gently rubbed his temples. The small argument with his half brother had given him a head ache.  
  
"Was that Inuyasha?" A soft feminine voice asked.   
  
Sesshomaru felt the corners of his mouth twitch. He should have known that she was awake, she always seemed to know when he was.  
  
"Yes, it was. He was inquiring as to why he hasn't changed back yet." He said, still rubbing slightly at his temples.  
  
He felt the bed shift slightly as Rin made her way up behind him and began to massage his shoulders, making him relax slightly. "When are going to tell him that the real way to break the spell is for him to fall in love?" She asked softly and continued massaging his shoulders.  
  
Sesshomaru smiled a small smile and turned his head so he could see his wife. "If I told him then the spell would never be broken, he would remain a dog for the rest of his days. This is something he'll have to find out on his own." He replied.  
  
Rin leaned over and rested her head on Sesshomaru's shoulder. "One more question." She said and rubbed her cheek against his.  
  
"And what might this one question be?" He asked and glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes.  
  
"How exactly did you find out about Higurashi Kagome? There was only a small article about her in the news paper, not even enough to catch your attention. Where did you find her?" She asked.  
  
Sesshomaru smirked. 'She always seems to notice these sort of things.' He thought. "I own the hospital that she went to after the car crash. Her doctor, Dr. Fujico, works for me. I read every report the staff at the hospital sends me and I read her chart. And that, Rin, is how I found out about Higurashi Kagome."   
  
**  
  
Inuyasha was panting by the time Sango's yard came into view. He hadn't realized how late it was when he left Sesshomaru's. The sun was just beginning to rise when he left and now it was up and shining.   
  
He ran as fast as his paws would carry him. When his aching paws touched the soft grass of the front lawn he almost collapsed.  
  
He saw Kirara pacing in front of the window that he had escaped from. 'Its about time you got back! Kagome is going to be waking up, hurry, get in the house!' She yelled and jumped up on the window.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and pushed himself back on to his sore paws and ran over to the window and jumped in. He landed on the other side and the 'thud' he made was muffled by the carpet. He ran to Kagome's room, skidding on the hard wood floors in the hall way, and he was finally at Kagome's opened door.  
  
Inuyasha walked into the room and as quietly as possible, jumped up on the foot of the bed and laid down in his usual place. He looked over at Kagome and saw that she was still fast asleep. 'Feh, just about to wake up. That cat doesn't know what she's talking about.' He thought with a yawn and let his eyes drift shut as he fell asleep.  
  
*BUZZ*  
  
The shrill sound of Kagome's alarm clock jerked him out of his sleep right and he jumped in surprise and fell off of the bed with a 'thump'.  
  
Kagome awoke, stretched her arms over her head and then reached over to the side table to turn off her alarm clock.  
  
"Good morning, Yasha!" Kagome said cheerfully and sat up, reaching to the foot of the bed to scratch her dog behind his ears.  
  
A confused look came over her face when her hands didn't come in contact with Yasha's soft fur. "Yasha?" She called and tilted her head to the side, trying to catch any sound the dog might make.  
  
Inuyasha let out a loud groan from the floor. 'Stupid alarm clock.' He groaned and covered his eyes with his huge paws, trying to block out the sun that was now filtering brightly through Kagome's bedroom window.  
  
Kagome heard a groaning coming from the floor so she slipped off of her bed and reached out her hands, feeling around for her dog.   
  
"Hey, Yasha." She said when she felt his huge head.  
  
Inuyasha only groaned again.  
  
Kagome smiled. "Well, c'mon, lets go get some breakfast!" She said as she stood and grabbed her walking stick that she always sat near her bed side table when she went to bed.  
  
Kagome walked to the bedroom door and when she didn't hear Yasha following her she turned around. "Come on, Yasha. You are not gonna be lazy to day." She said in a stern sounding voice.  
  
Inuyasha groaned again. 'Stupid girl.' He thought drowsily as he pushed himself on to his hurting paws and walked out of Kagome's bedroom, into the livingroom and plopped down in a nice sunny spot to take a well deserved nap.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ooh! A new twist to the plot! What cha think! Love it, hate it? TELL ME, TELL ME, TELL ME! ~ahem~ Gomen, I'm alright now. Any way, please, PLEASE R/R this chappie and tell me what ya think of it.  
  
Ja ne, Pam 


	14. Visit To The Vet

A/N: Hey guys!  
  
SilentBrat: Lol, I think everyone likes Inu-Chan as a dog.  
  
kaekoe: Glad you like it! And to answer your question, he's so big that if he jumped on his back paws he'd be the same height as Kagome.  
  
Ks-Starshine: Glad you liked the twist! And like you, I don't Sesshomaru is all that bad at all.  
  
Saturnlover: Glad you think its cool!  
  
pruningshears: Glad you like the way I have Kirara!  
  
Gohanzgirl: ~claps hands~ Glad you like my twist!  
  
FukashiOni: Thankies for the long review! And gomen about the errors I made. I'll try to do better.  
  
Pinayazngrl: Yay! I'm glad you love my story!  
  
sweet-captor: Thankies for saying it was kawaii!  
  
Emma: Yay! Another person loves it! And I'll work on making the chappies longer.  
  
animefreak808: I'm glad that you did descover my fic and I'm glad you like it! Thankies for reviewing!  
  
SilentSlayer: He'll discover soon enough.  
  
KenshinOtaku: Gomen it's a little late, but here's the chappie!  
  
inuyashafreak337: Lol, hereis your Inuyasha plushie. ~hands inuyashafreak337 an Inuyasha plushie~ And thanks for adding my story to your fav. List!  
  
CometsChaos: Thankies!  
  
Star-cat271191: Thankies for being a faithful reader! And I'll try to make this chappie a little longer.  
  
shorty40: Everyone seems to love the twist I put in there!  
  
Hime Shinidama no Megami: Well, to answer your question about Sesshomaru, he just seems like the kinda guy who'd be rich and own a lot of stuff. That and that was the only way I could think of him to have a connection with Kagome. And about Rin, she would be about 22-25.  
  
Tori: Glad you like! Oh, and kawaii mean cute.  
  
animemistress419: Thankies for reviewing! And thankies for unserstanding about the late chappie last time.  
  
lily: Wow, 10 glasses in 10 min! I can barely do 5 in 10, lol. Thankies for reviewing!  
  
AmayaSaria: I'm glad that Amaya-Chan likes it!  
  
Yoshiko73: Glad you thought it was funny!  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 14  
  
"Kagome, is Yasha alright?" Sango asked as she handed her friend a cup of coffee.  
  
Kagome took a sip of the black brew in her cup before she answered. "Why do you ask, Sango?" She questioned.  
  
Sango glanced over at the big white dog lying by Kagome's feet. "Well, he's been sleeping ever since you woke up. That's not like him. Usually he's playing with Shippo or Kirara about now." Sango replied as she shifted her gaze to the little fox cub that was playing with her two tailed cat.  
  
Kagome frowned. 'She's right. Usually I would be hearing him growling at Shippo.' She thought. She pushed herself out of the chair and knelt on the floor beside Inuyasha.  
  
She reached over and gently patted him on his head. "C'mon, Yasha. Don't you wanna go play with Shippo and Kirara?" She asked. She was concerned when Yasha let out a loud moan.  
  
'Leave me alone, wench. Let me sleep.' Inuyasha moaned when he felt Kagome's hand gently caressing his furry head.  
  
"Maybe I should take him to the vet." Kagome suggested after another attempt of trying to get the dog up.  
  
Sango knelt down on the floor next to her blind friend. "He does look a little out of it." She agreed.  
  
Kirara jumped up on the kitchen table as Shippo went skidding under neath it. 'Hey, that's no fair! I can't get you up there!' Shippo complained and tried to jump up on one of the kitchen chairs.  
  
Kirara smirked at him. 'That's the idea of it.' She replied and daintily liked one of her paws.  
  
Shippo sat on the floor, grumbling about how cats always cheated at games. He got a glint in his green eyes when he noticed the sleeping Inuyasha.  
  
He quietly snuck up behind the huge dog, trying not to make a sound. 'Got ya!' He yelped happily as he pounced on Inuyasha's back.   
  
He bit down on Inuyasha's ears playfully and then took off running, his paws sliding on the kitchen floor as he did so.  
  
Shippo was expecting to hear Inuyasha curse and chase after him, yelling threats like he usually did, but he heard no cursing, threats, or the sound of Inuyasha chasing after him.  
  
Shippo stopped his skidding/running and turned around to see Inuyasha still laying by the chair that his human, Kagome, had been sitting in moments ago.  
  
He cocked his head to the side in confusion and walked back over to the big white dog. 'Inuyasha? Are you sleeping?' Shippo asked and lowered his face down so that it was level with Inuyasha's.  
  
Inuyasha cracked open one of his amber eyes and glared at Shippo. 'Yeah, I am sleeping. Now go away.' He said and closed his eye.  
  
Shippo's bushy fox tail began to wag. 'If your asleep then why are you talking?' He asked and sat down.  
  
Inuyasha began to growl. 'Look runt, I was up all night, running all over the neighborhood and trying to get back here before the humans woke up, and some how I managed to pull it off. All I ask for is a little sleep. Now go away and leave me alone!' He growled even louder, hoping it would scare the fox cub enough to make him leave.  
  
Shippo tilted his head again. 'Why were you out all night?' He asked in an innocent sounding voice.  
  
Inuyasha groaned and rolled over on his side, trying to ignore the annoying voice of the fox.  
  
Kirara, who had been watching the whole scene from atop the table, laughed and jumped off of the table to land next to Shippo.  
  
'Is the little puppy dog sleepy?' Kirara asked in an almost taunting voice.  
  
She got no reply from Inuyasha. He was, once again, snoozing away.  
  
Kirara shook her head and stood up to leave. 'Come on, Shippo. Lets go play.' She said and began to run from the little fox cub as he began to chase after her.  
  
"Sango, could you drive me to the vet, please?" Kagome asked her friend, still stroking her dogs head.   
  
Sango rose from her squatting position. "Sure. Just let me grab my keys." She said and walked towards her bedroom where she had set her keys down on her dresser.  
  
Kagome also rose and grabbed her walking stick and began to walk towards the living room so that she could grab Yasha's leash.   
  
Inuyasha heard Kagome's walking stick tapping on the floor and he felt the urge to follow her. 'Damn instinks.' He mumbled and pushed himself up on all fours and lazily followed her and plopped back down at her feet when she stopped to get his leash off of the hook by the door.  
  
Kagome had heard when Yasha had followed her and she knelt down next to him once again. "I hope your not sick, Yasha." She said as she felt around his neck for his collar.   
  
There was a knock at the door and Kagome straightened and felt for the door knob. "Who is it?" She called, her hand resting on the door knob.  
  
"Its me, Miroku." A voice called from the other side of the door.  
  
Kagome felt a small smile come to her face despite her concern for her dog. "Hey, Miroku." She said as she opened the door to Sango's boyfriend.  
  
Miroku stepped into the house and noticed the worried look on Kagome's face. "Hey, why the long face?" He asked the blind girl.  
  
Kagome shook her head. "Nothing. Yasha is just a little under the weather today." She replied.  
  
Miroku glanced down, noticing the dog for the first time. "So, this is the dog that made me lose the bet." He muttered.  
  
Kagome frowned when she heard that. "Okay, what bet? Sango mentioned her winning a bet earlier and when I asked her what it was she didn't tell me." She said, slight frustration apparent in her voice.  
  
Miroku coughed. "I'd rather not say." He replied and coughed again.  
  
Kagome was really frustrated by the answer that she got from Miroku and opened her mouth to ask her question again but Sango chose to enter the room just then.  
  
"Kagome, I can't find my keys, oh, never mind, Miroku can give us a ride." She said when she saw her boyfriend standing in the doorway.  
  
Miroku put on a fake frown. "Hello to you to, Sango." He said and crossed his arms. Sango just rolled her eyes and flipped her dark brown hair over her shoulder.  
  
"And just where am I going to be taking you two lovely ladies?" He questioned.  
  
Sango smiled sweetly at her boyfriend. "You are going to take me, Kagome, and Yasha to the vet so that Yasha can get checked out." She said.  
  
Miroku shrugged his shoulders calmly. "Okay." He said simply and turned and walked back towards his car.  
  
'He's trying to suck up to me so I won't make him carry out his end of the bet.' Sango thought as she stared at Miroku's retreating back. 'Sorry Miroku, but you aren't gonna sweet talk your way outta this one.' She thought with a smirk.  
  
She turned to look at Kagome. "You ready to go, Kagome?" She asked.  
  
Kagome nodded her head and gently tugged on Yasha's leash to get him off the floor and moving.  
  
Inuyasha reluctantly stood and followed Kagome out into the bright sunshine and towards Miroku's car.  
  
Sango opened the back door of the car for Kagome and waited for her and Yasha to get in.  
  
'Great, a car ride.' Inuyasha thought as he crawled into the back seat, curled up and fell asleep once again.  
  
**  
  
Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha walked into the large veterinarian building.  
  
Kagome heard several dogs barking, car meowing pitifully from cages and people talking. She let Sango lead her up to the front desk.  
  
"Excuse me, could I have a vet take a look at my dog, please?" She asked as she felt the desk with her hands.  
  
The lady looked behind the desk looked up with a smile. She got a look of confusion on her face when she noticed Kagome staring blankly ahead of her. "Of course. Just fill out these forms and one of our vets will be right with you." She said and held out a single sheet of paper.  
  
Kagome reached out to grab the paper. She felt around for a second or two before she finally grasped it in her hand. "Thank you." She said and turned around to walk towards the waiting area.  
  
When the receptionist noticed the dog leading Kagome she realized that she was blind.  
  
Kagome let Yasha lead her to the seating area and she seated herself in a cushioned chair. "Sango, could you fill these out for me, please?" She asked and held out the paper.  
  
Sango smiled as she took a seat next to Kagome and took the paper from her blind friend. "Of course Kagome." She said kindly.   
  
Sango pulled out a pen from her purse and began to fill out the paper, reading the questions aloud so Kagome could tell her what to write.  
  
Owner: Higurashi Kagome.  
  
Phone Number: 465-8736  
  
Address: 269 Old Well Road Kyoto Japan  
  
Dogs Name: Yasha  
  
Dog breed: Husky  
  
Weight: 100 plbs.  
  
Age: ?   
  
Sango finished filling out the paper and walked over to the lady behind the desk and handed the paper back to her.  
  
The receptionist took the paper. "Thank you. A vet will be with you shortly." She said.  
  
Sango nodded and walked back over to Kagome and Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha was almost overwhelmed by the scents in the building.   
  
He smelled dogs, cats, birds, humans, and a lot of other scents. It was also the noisiest place he had ever heard before. Not only were the humans talking, but he could also hear the animals.  
  
He watched as one dog, a German Shepherd, was be drugged by a woman towards a back room. 'Don't fix me!' He was whining, trying desperately to pull away from the woman. 'I'll never look at another female ever, I swear!' He continued to whine pitifully.   
  
'Don't take my man hood! Not my man hood!' He instantly shut up when a attractive female coli walked by. His ears perked up. 'Hey baby, you looking pretty sweet there.' He said and continued to stare at the female dog.  
  
The coli lifted her head up and ignored the German Shepherd and continued walking.  
  
The other dog continued staring until his owner began pulling him towards the back room again. 'No, no, no!' He began whining once again.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. 'What a wuss.' He muttered and lowered himself to a sitting position.  
  
'Is this your first time to a vet?' A voice asked off to Inuyasha's right.   
  
Inuyasha looked over and spotted a dalmatian sitting next to him. 'Yeah, what of it?' He asked with a little growl.  
  
The dalmatian shook his head. 'You have no idea how horrible it is.' He said with a sorrowful look on his spotted face.  
  
Inuyasha cocked his head to the side in curiosity. 'What are you talking about?' He asked, trying to fight back the yawn that he felt coming.  
  
The dalmatian shook his head again. 'Some animals that go in there don't come back. The vet is awful!' He exclaimed.   
  
'The vet pretends to be your friend until they get your trust, then they stick you and poke you with their needles and they look in your ears and force your mouth open and throw pills down your throat and hold your mouth shut and make you nearly choke on the pill while you swallow it.' He said with a shudder.   
  
Inuyasha cocked his head to the side. 'Feh, I ain't scared of no needle.' He said, but when the dalmatian wasn't looking he gave a little shake.  
  
"Ms. Higurashi?" An elderly woman called. She had on a white coat, and her long grey hair was pulled back into a low pony-tail and her eyes were kind.  
  
Kagome, at hearing her name called, stood up pulling gently on Yasha's leash. "Sango, can you and Miroku come back to?" She asked and tilted her head to the side.  
  
Sango rose from her seat. "Sure, Kagome." She replied and laid her hand on her blind friends shoulder.  
  
Sango kept her hand on Kagome's shoulder and followed the vet back into a back room that had a large metal table in the middle of it.  
  
"Please get your dog on to the table and I will be right back with his file." The elderly vet said and walked out of the room.  
  
Kagome held out her hands and when the came in contact with cold metal she stopped. "Come on, Yasha." She said and gently patted the top of the metal table, trying to get him to jump up on to it.  
  
Inuyasha snorted. 'If you think I'm gonna jump up on that thing your crazy. Wench.' He added as an after thought.  
  
Miroku sighed at the meaningful look that Sango was giving him and walked over to the large white dog. He bent down, put his arms under the dogs belly and lifted him up and sat him down on the table.  
  
"You need to put this dog on a diet." Miroku commented with a grunt.  
  
Inuyasha turned to glare at him. But it wasn't very effective because a yawn chose to come out of him at that exact same moment.  
  
'I'll deal with the guy later.' He thought and lowered himself into a laying position.  
  
Kagome was by Yasha's side and was gently stroking the soft fur on his head. Inuyasha sighed in contentment when she started to rub his ears. 'A dogs life ain't so bad.' He thought as his eyes slowly drifted shut.  
  
The elderly vet came back into the room. "My name is Kaede. What seems to be wrong with this dog?" She asked and walked over to the half asleep dog that was on the table.  
  
Kagome turned her head towards the vets voice. "He doesn't seem to have any energy. Usually he growling and chasing my little fox cub, but this morning the only thing he wanted to do was sleep." She explained.  
  
Kaede nodded her head and moved to look in Inuyasha's eyes. "Lovely eyes." She commented when she saw the amber depths of the dogs eyes.  
  
Kagome tilted her head. "What color are they?" She asked timidly.  
  
Kaede glanced up at her and noticed that her eyes were staring blankly at the wall behind her. 'This girl must be blind.' She concluded.  
  
"They are a amber/gold color." She replied.  
  
Kaede went about examining the large Husky dog. "There is nothing wrong with your dog. He just seems to be tired." She concluded and she saw the look of relief that crossed the blind girls face.   
  
Kaede looked down at the information of the dog. "Has Yasha had his rabbi's shot?" She asked.  
  
Kagome shook her head. "No, this is the first time I've taken him to the vet." She replied.  
  
Kaede raised a brow. "Not even when he was a puppy?" She asked.  
  
Kagome shook her head. "I don't know if he's ever been to the vet before. He was a stray when I got him." She replied.  
  
Kaede nodded her head. "If you have the time I would like to give him a rabbi shot." She said.  
  
Kagome nodded her head in agreement.  
  
At the word 'shot' Inuyasha's head snapped up.   
  
Kaede walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a syringe with a small needle.  
  
When Inuyasha saw how small the needle was he almost snorted. 'That's what that spotted mutt was scared of?' He thought and shook his head.   
  
Kaede walked back over to the table. "I will need one of you to hold him still while I give him the shot." She said.  
  
Miroku stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the big white dog.  
  
Inuyasha didn't even try to struggle when the elderly vet picked up his left paw. But his calm didn't last long.   
  
He didn't feel a thing when she pushed the needle into his skin, but when she began to push the liquid that was inside of it was when he jumped with a yelp.  
  
Miroku held him fast and Inuyasha began to growl.   
  
"All done." Kaede said as she pulled the needle out of the dogs leg and Miroku released him and jumped back so that the dog wouldn't attempt to bite the hand that had held him in place.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
ANNOUNCEMENT! Okay, for those of you who have read my fic, Save The Last Dance, I am sorry to say that I will not be continuing it. I have just gotten to much negative feedback on it. I hope you guys enjoyed that chappie! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, R/R!   
  
Ja ne, Pam 


	15. Encounter With Kikyo

A/N: Gomen for the late update! I've been busy with drama practice this week.  
  
Pinayazngrl: Glad you liked that part! Its off of one of my fav. movies.  
  
SilentSlayer: Lol, thanks for reviewing!  
  
windmagelita: Lol, no problem.  
  
Ks-Starshine: No offense taken. I thought it was funny when you pointed it out, gomen though.  
  
phoebe: I'm glad you love it!  
  
Saturnlover: Gomen about the late update.  
  
Animemistress419: Glad you liked the chappie and gomen about the late update.  
  
kaekoe: No problem. Hehe, glad you liked it! Its my fav part in the movie.  
  
kitsune_firedragon: Thankies for saying that my story is brillent! That's a big boost to my confidence.  
  
animefreak808: Wow, 7 thumbs up? Great! And please no evil monkeys! And about the phone number, I just hit some random buttons so it isn't real.  
  
power2thepink: Yeah, he would have but he was so tired I think he might have forgotten.  
  
pruningshears: Thankies! And gomen. I should have remembered that cause I just took my dog to the vet. Gomen.  
  
Hime Shinidama no Megami: Gomen, gomen!  
  
Puppkid: Lol, yeah, poor Inu.  
  
Yoshiko73: Thankies! And I'm trying to work your ideas into my fic.  
  
inuyashafreak337: Glad you like the stuffie!  
  
sweet-captor: Thankies for saying it was kawaii!  
  
me: Glad you love it!  
  
inuyasha-in-my-heart: Thankies for reviewing! And I'm thinking about making a sequel to it, but I'm not entirely sure yet.  
  
LoupeyLady: Thankies for saying it was wonderful:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 15   
  
Inuyasha growled the whole car ride back to Sango's house. He was directing his growl at Miroku. As if one shot hadn't had been enough he was forced to be held down by Miroku to receive more. All in all Inuyasha was not a happy puppy.  
  
"Yasha, quiet down. It wasn't the bad." Kagome said and began to pat his furry head, hoping to sooth him.  
  
her stroking was slightly soothing and Inuyasha quite growling. 'Your not the one who got needles poked in you.' He mumbled and looked out the window at the rushing traffic.  
  
Miroku stopped for a red light and Inuyasha was able to see the things outside of the car clearly.  
  
The window was rolled down and he stuck his head on it, wanting to get some fresh air.   
  
The sun was beating down, warming the part of Inuyasha's head that was sticking out and causing him to become drowsy and his eyes closed half way.  
  
A figure walked by on the side walk and Inuyasha cracked one of his amber eyes open to get a better look.  
  
Who he saw caused bother of his eyes to fly open and almost immediately caused a growl to come from his throat.  
  
"Yasha? What's wrong?" Kagome asked the instant she heard his growling.  
  
The fur rose on Inuyasha's back from his head to the tip of his tail and he let out a booming bark that caused everyone in the car to jump.  
  
'You wench!' Inuyasha barked out and jumped out of the car window.  
  
The woman that he had barked at turned around to see a huge white dog come bareling over to her and stop right in front of her and began to growl viciously at her.  
  
The womans mouth twitched at the corner. "So, your still alive, are you Inuyasha?" She asked in a cool and calm voice.  
  
Inuyasha's growl deepened. 'Change me back you wench!' He barked that booming bark of his again, causing everyone on the side walk to jump.  
  
Kikyo brought her hand up to her mouth and laughed. "I think its time for you to go find a dog catcher." She said and turned her back to walk away.  
  
That comment made something in Inuyasha snap and he gave an animalistic growl and lounged toward Kikyo. He vaguely heard Sango, Miroku and Kagome yelling at him to stop, but he continued his attack on the person that had changed him into a dog.  
  
His front paws landed on Kikyo's shoulders, causing her to fall to the pavement with a thump.  
  
Kikyo now looked at Inuyasha with fear in her eyes as she stared at his sharp canine teeth as saliva dripped off of them and on to her face.  
  
Inuyasha snarled and pulled his lips back even further, showing all of his dog teeth. He pulled his head back, ready to her tear out her throat in one swift movement.  
  
His teeth were only an inch away from the soft flesh of Kikyo's throat when he was suddenly jerked backwards by a strong hand around the scruff of his neck and collar.  
  
He was pulled backwards so roughly that he fell on his side and skidded slightly. So startled was he from the sudden jerk that he stopped growling.  
  
"Are you alright, ma'am?" Miroku asked as he tied the leash that was trailing from Inuyasha's collar to a lamp post near by and went to help up the fallen woman.  
  
Kikyo shot a smug look at the dog than turned an icey glare to Miroku and the just approaching Sango who was leading Kagome. She pushed Miroku's out stretched hand away.   
  
"You should keep that, that BEAST under control!" She yelled out in anger and pointed a finger at the once again growling dog.  
  
"I'm so sorry. He's never done anything like this before." Kagome apologized and reached out for her dog.  
  
Sango gently led her over to the tied up dog.  
  
Kagome knelt down and began to stroke her dog in long soothing strokes, trying to calm him down.  
  
Kikyo turned her glare to the blind girl kneeling next to the dog that attacked her. "That animal should be destroyed!" She spat out. She smiled at the stricken look that crossed Kagome's face at the word destroyed.  
  
"He didn't do any harm. There is no reason to take such a step." Sango voiced her opinion. Sango had seen the look of fear that had crossed her friends face when the woman talked about destroying Yasha.  
  
Kikyo saw an opening and she lounged for it. "No harm? That crazed dog tried to rip out my throat! How can you say there is no harm done?" She yelled. She was quiet pleased when she saw tears begin to well up in the other girls eyes.  
  
Sango had had enough of this womans ranting and she laid a gentle hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Come one, Kagome. Lets get out of here." She said.  
  
Kagome nodded her head and followed the leash from Yasha's collar to the post. She un-tied the knot and stood up. She allowed herself to be lead back to the car by Sango.  
  
As Kagome walked towards the car some thing fell out of her pocket.  
  
Miroku shot a glare at the woman and also walked over to the car. He got in and they drove off.  
  
Kikyo smirked and picked up the piece of paper that had fallen out of the blind girls pocket.  
  
It was a note from the vet saying when the dog would need to come back for a check-up. "Kagome Higurashi." Kikyo read the name off of the paper.  
  
She smirked once again and stuffed the paper in her pocket. 'I can use this later.' She thought and continued to walk down the street.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gomen its so short! Please forgive me! ~bows~ I do have good news though! There is going to be a sequel to this fic and I also have an idea for another fic! Here's the title and the summery for it.  
  
A Way To Freedom  
  
(AU) In a place where the rich own slaves there is no hope. When Naraku goes to a slave auction he buys the young beauty, Kagome, to be his personal servant and he also buys that silver haired hanyou, Inuyasha, at the request of Kikyo, along with some others. Can Inuyasha and Kagome find away to escape the bondage of being a slave and rescue their friends from it? Will they find love along the way?   
  
  
  
What cha think? Should I go ahead and try this fic along with my other ones as well or should I wait? Please give me your opinion. Thankies!  
  
Ja ne, Pam 


	16. An Encounter With Koga

A/N: Gomen this chapter is late. Okay guys, I will try really hard to make this chappie long.  
  
laku: Glad you like the humor!  
  
SilentSlayer: Me to. But I couldn't do it just yet, I have to save that for another chapter.  
  
pruningshears: Thankies for reviewing! And I will try to make my chapters longer.  
  
windmagelita: Gomen, I need to save that part for another chapter. But I completely agree with you. She must die!  
  
nekokitsune16: Glad you live my story!  
  
Pinayazngrl: You and I will get along perfectly, we both hate Kikyo!  
  
animefreak808: *phew* Thanks for not sending the evil monkeys!  
  
Puppkid: Glad you liked the idea!  
  
Ks-Starshine: Unfortunately, she will have to make another appearance.  
  
animemistress419: Glad you liked the chapter!  
  
mkh2: Gomen about the spelling error. I've been busy, but I will try and correct it. Lol, my dog did that to me once and I just couldn't resist putting it in there.  
  
keeper-of-the-triforce: Thankies for saying it was cute!  
  
kitsune-firedragon: Thankies! And I'll try to make it just as good!  
  
inuyashafreak337: No problem, glad you like! And thanks for telling me that you like my idea for my other fic!  
  
Saturnlover: We'll just have to wait and see what she's planning.  
  
KawaiiChica: Gomen, I think I might have confused you. 'A Way To Freedom' isn't a sequel to this story. The sequel to this one is called 'New Sight'. But I'm glad you like this story!  
  
Yoshiko73: Well. If your a bad person then I must be the worst. I HATE Kikyo! And there is nothing wrong with cafine, I drink the stuff myself, lol.  
  
sweet-captor: Yes she is.  
  
SilentBrat: Lol, don't worry about it.  
  
May: Thankies for reviewing! And thanks for giving me your opinion!  
  
Hime Shinidama no Megami: Thankies for reviewing and for your opinion on my other fic.  
  
Oh, and special thanks to Yoshiko73 for the ideas! You'll be seeing them in this chappie!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 16  
  
"Kagome! Are you awake yet?" Sango called from down the hall as she hastily hopped on one foot while trying to tie her shoe and she also had a piece of toast in her mouth.  
  
Sango was running extremely late for work. She worked at the mall in town as a sales clerk and she was supposed to be there an hour early because of some sort of yearly fifty percent off sale. She had set her clock for six o' clock, that would have given her a whole hour and thirty minutes for her to get ready, when she woke up she found that her clock wasn't on her night stand.  
  
She had found her clock out in the hallway with the cord chewed off. "Stupid dog." She had muttered sleepily as she drugged herself into the kitchen. She made some coffee and took a sip. That was when her eyes had landed on the clock on the microwave. It read eight o' clock. "Shit!" She had yelled as she quickly ran back to her room to hurriedly get ready.  
  
She heard a mumbled reply come from her friends room, a thump and a growl. 'She must have kicked Yasha off the bed again.' She thought as she wolfed down the last bite of her toast.  
  
"I'm leaving for work late because of YOUR dog!" She yelled. She had finally gotten her shoe tied and was rushing out the front door before Kagome could reply.  
  
Kagome heard the front door slam shut and she rolled over on her side, enjoying the warmth of her blankets. "Did she have to wake me up just to tell me that you made her late for work?" Kagome mumbled to Yasha as she slowly sat up.  
  
'That stupid alarm hurt my ears.' Inuyasha grumbled from the floor as he stretched the muscles in his back legs.  
  
Kagome got dressed and picked up her walking stick and made her way towards the kitchen. She sat down in one of the chairs and proceeded to put on her shoes. "You ready for our walk this morning, Yasha?" She asked in a now perky sounding voice.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. 'How can she go from being grumpy one minute then turn around and be perky the next?' He wondered.  
  
'That's just how Kagome is.' A certain two tailed feline said as she sauntered into the kitchen, stopping momentarily to rub up against Kagome's legs.   
  
"Good morning Kirara." Kagome said as she reached out a hand and stroked the cats back.   
  
Kirara purred in response.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his amber eyes. 'Feh, what ever.' He replied. He looked around the room, expecting to see a small brown fur ball come bounding into the room after Kirara. 'Where is that little runt?' He asked curiously.  
  
Kirara tilted her head to the side. 'You mean Shippo? He's still in the living room sleeping.' She replied.  
  
'Good, maybe I can actually get out of this house with out him following me.' He muttered and walked over to Kagome's side when she began to stand.  
  
"Let's go, shall we?" She asked as she began to walk towards the door.  
  
Inuyasha stood up and followed Kagome to the door. He stood patiently while Kagome fumbled with the clasp on the leash.  
  
She finally got the leash on Inuyasha's collar and she pushed the front door open.   
  
Bright morning sunlight light filtered into the room, washing Kagome in all its glory.   
  
Inuyasha glanced up and was entranced by her beauty. The early morning light made Kagome's long raven black hair shine and made her face light up. 'Wow.' Was all Inuyasha thought at that one moment.   
  
He hadn't realized how long he had been staring at Kagome until he felt a gentle tug at his leash. He shock his large head and quickly walked to his place a few paces in front of Kagome so he could lead her down the side walk.  
  
Inuyasha felt some sort of new emotion begin to stir inside of him as he walked. He couldn't make out what it was so he pushed it aside to figure it out later.  
  
They had walked half way around the block in silence, each enjoying the peacefulness of the morning.  
  
Inuyasha's nose began to twitch as a new scent hit his nose. 'What is that?' He thought as he lifted his nose to the air to get a better sniff of it.  
  
The scent was coming from right in front of him. He turned his amber gaze in that direction and saw a figure walking towards him and Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha stopped walking, causing Kagome to bump into him slightly.  
  
The figure slowly took shape of a man. For a reason unknown to Inuyasha, he felt an instant disliking for the man walking towards him and Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha felt the hair on his back begin to bristle as the man got closer. He had long black hair pulled into a pony-tale, ice blue eyes, black jeans with a black t-shirt and black sneakers.   
  
"Yasha? What's wrong?" Kagome asked and knelt down beside her dog and began to stroke his head.  
  
Inuyasha ignored the soft caresses on his head and kept his amber gaze trained on the man approaching them from the opposite direction.  
  
Some sort of instinct was telling Inuyasha that this man was a danger.  
  
The man walked up to them and stopped. "Hey there." He said in a low voice.  
  
Kagome jumped in surprise. She hadn't expected to hear anyone. Usually when she and Yasha went for their morning walk they were the only one's out.  
  
Kagome tilted her head to the side as she stood up. "Hello." Kagome replied in a nervous sounding voice.   
  
Inuyasha wrinkled his nose as the mans scent hit his nose fully. Je could think of only one smell to describe this man. 'He smells like a wolf.' He thought with a shake of his head.  
  
The man looked Kagome up and down. "The names Koga. What's yours?" He asked and looked Kagome over once more. He held out his hand.  
  
Kagome nodded her head and tried to smile. "Its nice to meet you, Koga. Mine is Kagome." She said with out holding out her hand.   
  
Koga noticed that she was staring straight ahead and hadn't looked at him once since he arrived. 'What is up with this chick?' He wondered and looked into her blank eyes.   
  
He brought his right hand up and waved it in front of her face. He got no response at all. 'She's blind?' He thought in mild shock.  
  
Kagome was beginning to get uneasy around this man. "Well, it was nice talking to you Koga, but I must be going now." She said and signaled for Yasha to walk around Koga.  
  
Inuyasha readily agreed when Kagome began to walk around Koga. He growled lowly when Koga reached out a hand and grabbed Kagome's arm.  
  
Inuyasha raised his lips, revealing sparkling white fangs.   
  
Koga ignored the dog and continued to stare at Kagome. "Why don't you ditch the mutt and come and be my woman?" He asked and took another step closer to Kagome.  
  
Kagome suddenly shuddered in fear. She had to get away from this man. "You seem nice Koga. Maybe some other time." She said and attempted to walk around him once more.   
  
And once again, Koga reached out and grabbed her arm to stop her. He had a frown on his face. "I won't take no for an answer." He muttered in a dangerous sounding voice. He looked around and seeing no one around quickly jerked Kagome towards his body.   
  
Kagome was surprised by the sudden grabbing and let go of Inuyasha's leash. "Let go!" She cried put and pushed and hit against Koga's chest, but it was useless, he was to strong.  
  
Koga smirked. "Your feisty. I like my women feisty." He muttered and began to pull Kagome off of the side walk and out of site behind a hedge.  
  
Koga didn't even get the chance to step from the side walk onto the grass. He saw amber eyes and the flash of fangs as Kagome's dog lunged at him. He just barely jumped out of the way before the dog would have bitten him.   
  
The dogs fangs snapped in the air, just missing his arm by a mere inch.   
  
In the process of jumping away from the dog Koga had pushed Kagome away as well, making her fall over into the soft summer grass.  
  
'Get your hands off of her!' Inuyasha snarled as he landed on the ground. He stood over Kagome and snarled at Koga.  
  
Koga made a frustrated sound in the back of his throat. "Stupid dog!" He yelled and made a kick towards the large white snarling dog.  
  
Inuyasha saw his chance when Koga made a kick at him. He lunged once more and bite down on his leg. Inuyasha began to shake his head and growl.  
  
Koga cried out in pain and attempted to pull his leg out of the vice like grip that was Inuaysha's mouth.   
  
This only caused Inuyasha to tighten his grip on the mans leg.  
  
Kagome had quickly pushed herself up on her elbows. She was afraid that Koga would hurt Yasha but from the sound of it, Yasha wasn't the one that she should be worried about.  
  
From the sounds she heard it sounded like there was a wild animal tearing some one apart.   
  
'I've got to stop Yasha before he kills him!' Kagome thought and pushed herself into a sitting position on her knees. "Yasha, that's enough!" She called out and turned her head frantically, trying to catch the sound of her dog walking towards her. But the only sound that reached her ears was the continuing growling of her dog and the cries of pain from the man.  
  
"Yasha, let him go! He's had enough!" Kagome cried again, her voice showing that she was beginning to panic.   
  
Inuyasha barely heard Kagome's voice. Infact he would have completely ignored it if the panic in her voice hadn't caught his attention. 'I hope I broke your leg!' Inuyasha gave one more good shake of his head and then finally let go.  
  
Koga fell over when Inuyasha had let go, but he quickly pushed himself back onto his feet and began to limp away. "Your not worth the trouble." He called over his shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha growled once again at Koga and that was enough to make him run, well, as well as one can one with a dog bitten leg, away.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head then turned around and walked over to the fallen Kagome.  
  
Kagome heard her dog walking over towards her and she held out her arms. She wrapped them around the furry body that walked into her embrace. "Thank you Yasha." She muttered into his soft fur.  
  
Inuyasha didn't realize it, but in that simple moment, where he thought that she might be hurt, his feelings for the blind girls had changed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, I really tried to make this one longer. Did I do a good job? Please R/R! If you do I'll give some home made cookies! ~holds up a tray of home made cookies~  
  
Ja ne, Pam 


	17. Brownies

A/N: Glad you guys like the last chappie! And gomen this chap. Is extremely late! My comp had that new Sasser virus and I couldn't even get on to wright it! Please forgive me! Please?   
  
power2thepink: Lol, chocolate chip!  
  
laku: Thankies for reviewing!   
  
SilentSlayer: Glad you liked it! I don't really hate Koga, I just hate the ways he obsesses with Kagome.  
  
Inuyashachick515: Is it? That great!  
  
Sarah Branch: Thankies for saying I did a great job!  
  
SilentBrat: Yeah, go Yasha, its your birthday, we gonna party like its your birthday, lol.  
  
Datchi: Thankies!  
  
animemistress419: Yeah, that idea just popped in my head at 3 am and I sat up and said, 'I'm gonna use that in Kagome's Sight!' Lol.  
  
Pinayazngrl: Glad you liked it! But there will still be some difficulties before they can get together.  
  
Pruningshears: Gomen about Koga! But I'm glad you liked it.  
  
EarlindeCalaelen: Very good Yasha, lol.  
  
little kagome: Thats where I got the idea for this story for! I loved the show when it was on!  
  
kitsune-firedragon: Thankies for reviewing! Oh, and here's your cookie! hands kitsune-firedrogon a home made cookie Enjoy it!  
  
KawaiiChica: looks at the happy puddle Glad you liked it, lol.  
  
sweet-captor: Thank you, thank you, thank you!  
  
phoebe: Okay, I'll update! But instead of the zillion dollars hou 'bout a zillion reviews instead? Lol.  
  
Inu-chan65: Thankies for saying it was great!  
  
Yoshiko73: Yep, you got one of those dedication thingy's! Lol. And gomen for the late update, I was just having a really lousy week. Cafeen? Stupid? takes a sip of coffee Naw It can't be when its so good! twitch, twitch Lol.  
  
Crystal: Thankies for saying that!  
  
AmayaSaria: Thankies for saying that! And thankies for reviewing!  
  
Hime Shinidama no Megami: No cookie? Okay. puts cookies away Oh, and don't worry my friend. Kikyo's time will come.  
  
MikonHanyou13: Wow! You typed update 83 times and PLZ 17 times! You must have sore fingers, lol.  
  
Puppkid: Thankies!  
  
Ks-Starshine: Thankies! I love reading fics when Inu-chan starts to get feelings for Kag-chan, but he doesn't really realize it.  
  
Puppy-chan: Thankies! And to tell you the truth I used to think it was spelled like that for a while to, but then a friend corrected me and now I know the proper spelling of it.  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Kagome was still a little shaky when she pushed herself to her feet. She out her hands on Yasha's  
  
back for support.   
  
Inuyasha stood patiently as Kagome gathered herself.  
  
Kagome took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh. "Let's go home Yasha." Kagome said and began to walk.  
  
Inuyasha stayed right at her side, his furry body brushing gently against her legs so that she would know that he was there beside her.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity of walking for Kagome, they finally reached the house.   
  
Inuyasha was just as relieved as Kagome was to reach the safety of the house, not to mention the air conditioning. Even though it was in the early hours of morning, it was still very hot outside.  
  
Kagome slipped off her shoes and then un-clipped the leash from Yasha's red collar.   
  
Inuyasha sat down and brought his hind leg up and began to scratch at his ears. Then he stood and shook his massive head and watched as Kagome made her way into the kitchen.  
  
The scent of green tea reached his nose. She always made green tea to sooth her nerves when she was upset or when she couldn't get to sleep.  
  
'Why are you back from your walk so early?' A voice asked from behind Yasha, making him jump in surprise.  
  
He craned his head around and saw Kirara sitting right behind him.  
  
For once, Inuyasha wasn't annoyed to see the two tailed cat. 'We had a little encounter with a guy who smelled like a stinking wolf.' He began.  
  
Inuyasha proceeded to tell Kirara all that had happened that morning.  
  
Kirara was shocked when she heard this. 'What?! That no good son of a-' Inuyasha cut her off right there.  
  
'Feh, stupid cat. If you didn't see when she walked in, she's fine.' He said and stretched out his back.  
  
Kirara just frowned at him. And then she said, 'Well, I you're a hero.' She smirked at him.  
  
'Who's a hero?' Asked Shippo with a yawn as he walked around the corner and sat next to Kirara. His bushy tail seemed even bushier from sleep.  
  
Inuyasha growled quietly. He saw what kind of attention people got when they did something heroic. And he didn't want that kind of attention. H stood up and began to walk away. 'Feh, there's no hero around here you annoying little runt.' And with that he disappeared around the corner and into the kitchen.  
  
Shippo turned to Kirara. 'What's going on? Is Yasha really a hero?' He asked.   
  
Although Kirara loved having Yasha annoyed, she could tell when the large white dog really didn't want to be bothered about something. 'You think that Yasha could be a hero?' She asked in fake disbelief.   
  
Shippo seemed to be thinking for a minute, and then he shook his head. 'Your right. There is no way that Yasha would make a good hero.' He said, sounding like he couldn't believe that he even thought it in the first place.  
  
Kirara smirked to herself. 'I'm so good I could even fool myself sometimes.' She thought smugly. 'Come on Shippo, lets go find you something to do.' She said to the fox kit and began to walk towards the living room, Shippo following close behind.  
  
Inuyasha walked into the kitchen to find Kagome sitting at the table, a cup of steaming green tea in her hands. He could smell that she was completely calm now from what had happened earlier that day.   
  
Kagome was also eating some fudge brownies with her green tea.  
  
Inuyasha made his way over to Kagome, his toe nails 'clicking' on the tiled floor.  
  
Kagome smiled when she felt her dog lay his large head in her lap. She brought her hand down and fondled Yasha's silky soft ears.  
  
"Thank you again Yasha. For saving me." She whispered softly to the dog. Kagome seemed to lose herself in her own thoughts. "In fact, besides Sango and Miroku, you're the only other person who would save like you just did earlier." She continued a few minutes later.  
  
Inuyasha barely heard any of this, he was to busy enjoying the massage his ears were getting, but he still heard her.  
  
Kagome smiled and finally stopped rubbing Yasha's ears. "How 'bout I give you a little treat for saving me, hm?" She asked and started to feel across the table until her hand touched the plate of brownies.  
  
She picked up the biggest brownie she could feel and then broke in half and gave it to Yasha. "I know dogs aren't supposed to have chocolate, but just this once won't hurt. Besides," She added with a giggle. "Sango isn't here to tell me other wise." She laughed.  
  
Inuyasha gave a dog grin as he accepted the chocolate treat. It had been a very long time since he ate human food, with out getting in trouble by Sango that is.  
  
I know this chapter is short! GOMEN! Please don't kill me! cowers Anyway, in the next chapter is when thing will start to happen. Till then,  
  
Ja ne, Pam 


	18. Why Are You Naked In My Kitchen?

A/N: Thank you guys for not being mad at me!   
  
DestroyerDRT: Thankies! That's how I figured out how to spell those names as well.  
  
Pinayazngrl: Well, I'm not sure if this is the same for all dogs, but I give my dogs a bite of brownie every once in awhile. Now this one dog I know is totally allergic to chocolate.  
  
Ks-Starshine: Hehe, oops, sorry about that typo. I was writing that chapter at like really late and I was half asleep. I'm surprised I didn't make more.  
  
Inu-chan65: Thankies for saying it was great!  
  
Japannese-Dragon: Thankies for saying it was nice nice nice and super cute!  
  
SilentSlayer: Thankies!  
  
MikonHanyou13: Hey, I just now realized a way for you to type 'update' with out getting sore fingers! Just type update times what ever number you want!  
  
KawaiiChica: Thanks! And I'll try to make this chapter longer.   
  
Ayama Nyoko: Arigato! Thanks for understanding about the short chapter! And I'm not completely sure what I'm going to do with them yet.  
  
sweet-captor: Thankies for saying it was a good chapter!  
  
animemistress419: Lol, I know, it is a change! And to answer your question, well, let's just say he might not be that way for much longer. Hint, hint, lol.  
  
shorty40: Lol, yes It could be arranged, and very painfully! Lol.  
  
BoY CrAzZe 143: Lol, I'm glad you stumbled upon it!  
  
animefreak808: Not more evil monkeys! Ahh! Lol. Gomen it was so short, I'll try harder on this one.  
  
FieryDemonFox: Glad you think it's a cute story!  
  
melissa: Thank you for saying that. And I'm glad that you are a fan of this story.  
  
First-Chair-Flute: Glad you liked it! I read a few fics about where Inu turned into a dog and thats where I got the idea from. That and watching a series called 100 Good Deeds For Eddie McDow. Or at least I think thats what it was called, lol.  
  
windmagelita: Lol, yep, I'm gonna make her suffer as much as I possibly can with out people thinking that I'm a maniac, lol.  
  
Toimarie: Glad you have read it this far.  
  
EarlindeCalaelen: Lol, yep, ya just gotta love it.  
  
ashleyandyar: Yep, I'm back to stay!  
  
Crystal': Thankies for saying the chappie was good!  
  
LatinInuLuva: Mwahahaha! Your hooked! Ahem, sorry, couldn't resist, lol.  
  
AmayaSaria: Gomen it was short! And I hope this update was soon enough.  
  
SilentBrat: Lol, I got the chocolate idea from when I was drinking hot chocolate. I find inspiration in the weirdest places sometimes, lol.  
  
pruningshears: You will? Um uh oh. Lol, just kidding.  
  
Ru-KaiYasha: Hey! You made it! Lol. Glad you like it! And I can't wait for you to update your story!  
  
Inu-chan's luver: You do? Okay! hands Inu-chan's luver a plate of freshly made brownies Enjoy!  
  
Samieko: Hehe, glad you liked it!  
  
inuyashafreak337: You had it to? Dang, it seems like every one is getting it! Glad you like my story!  
  
Yoshiko73: You can never have to much coffee! twitch twitch Lol. Hey, thats a good idea! I think I'll use it! Thankies! twitch twitch I need to make more coffee, lol.  
  
Chapter 18  
  
It was late at night, close to three in the morning. Everyone in the house was asleep. Everyone that is, except for a certain white dog.  
  
He had been trying to get to sleep ever since he had gotten on the foot of Kagome's bed at ten thirty. 'Maybe that brownie I ate earlier is doing this.' He thought with a frustrated sigh.  
  
He stood up and jumped off of the bed as quietly as he possibly could, not wanting to wake the sleeping for that was Kagome.  
  
He walked over to the door and nudged it open with his nose and then padded down the hall and into the kitchen where his dog food and water was.  
  
Inuyasha got a drink of the water and then sat down on the tiled floor.   
  
It was quiet in the kitchen. Inuyasha let his mind wander to the events that had happened earlier that day.   
  
'What was it that I was feeling?' He wondered as he looked out at the window, out at the moon that was shining full and bright.  
  
He closed his eyes momentarily, trying to sort through his jumbled up feelings. 'It almost feels like when I was with Kikyo, before she turned me into a dog, that is.' He thought with a growl.  
  
His amber eyes shot open and his ears perked up in shock as he suddenly thought of something. 'I couldn't be in love with her, could I?' He thought. He shook his huge head in confusion.  
  
He plopped down on the floor and tried to comprehend what his mind was telling him. He began to think of the way he felt when ever he was with Kagome, how he felt every time she embraced his furry body, or the way her laughter sounded like music to his white ears.  
  
He also thought of how he always wanted to protect her from getting hurt in anyway.  
  
He felt happy in her presence.   
  
His mind was finally starting to agree with his heart. 'I think I have fallen in love with.. Kagome.' He admitted to himself with a little shock.  
  
That was when he felt it, right after he had said those words. A tingle went through his entire body, and then he began to shake uncontrollably. 'Wha what the?' He whined. He felt a dull pain at the base of his spin and he craned his head around to see the last of his tail disappear into the base of his back.  
  
Inuyasha yelped in surprise. His body began to itch and tingle even more, like there were a million fleas biting him all over.   
  
He caught sight of his reflection in his water bowl and he stared with wide amber eyes as his dog face began to change.   
  
His cold, wet, black nose was shrinking right before his eyes, and patches of the fur around his eyes was disappearing into his skin. He could feel his skull reforming itself and he heard the grinding of bones, making his skin crawl with the sound.   
  
He could even hear a faint swishing sound coming from inside of him, almost like his insides were dissolving and then reforming themselves.  
  
He felt his knees reverse direction and nearly feel over on his face.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the dull pains stopped, everything stopped.   
  
"What just happened?" He tried to bark out, but instead of a bark, a deep masculine voice came out. Inuyasha jumped in surprise at the voice and looked around frantically, searching for the owner of the voice.   
  
When he didn't find anyone he slowly turned his head back to his reflection in the water. He nearly yelled out in surprise. Instead of seeing a dogs face, he saw a mans face, a face that he recognized very well, a face that he used to see in the mirror every morning.  
  
The face he saw was his own face.  
  
Inuyasha slowly looked down and instead of seeing paws, he saw human hands. He brought his hands up to his face and instead of feeling soft white fur he felt smooth human skin.   
  
He brought his hands to the sides of his head, expecting to feel rounded human ears, but he found nothing at all.   
  
He slowly brought his hands to the top of his head. His hands touched soft, velvet ears that laid back against his skull when his fingers touched them.  
  
He put his hands back down on the floor and, slowly, pushed himself to stand shakily on his legs.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed a hold of the counter for support. It had been quiet awhile since he had stood on his human legs.  
  
"I'm back to normal?" He questioned, his voice sounding foreign to him because he hadn't used it in so long.  
  
He looked down at his hands once more and then fisted them. A smile slowly formed on his lips. "I'm back to normal!" He exclaimed, and then quicky quieted his voice, remembering that the girls that lived in the house were currently sleeping in rooms right down the hall.  
  
But, it was to late it seemed.   
  
Inuyasha heard a gasp from behind him and his new ears flicked back to catch the sound better.  
  
he slowly turned around, nervously. He came face to face with a red faced, shocked looking Sango.   
  
She was just staring at him, her eyes wide. Her face seemed to get redder the longer she stared at him.  
  
Inuyasha realized something just then. He slowly looked down, hoping against hope that what he suspected wasn't true.   
  
But his hopes were quickly dashed to the ground. His face quickly turned cherry red. "Shit!" He cried and grabbed a dish towel from the kitchen counter and quickly covered his naked form.  
  
Sango had been awakened by hearing a dog whining. "Stupid dog." She muttered, stuffing her head under her feather filled pillow, hoping to drown out the noise the dog was making.  
  
"I'm back to normal!" She heard and she sat straight up in bed, no longer feeling groggy with sleep.   
  
'That sure wasn't Kagome.' She thought as she slid her legs out from under neath the covers and onto the floor, slipping her feet into her slippers in the process.  
  
She reached over to her night table and grabbed her base ball bat, the same bat that she had almost beaten Yasha with the very first day he was in the house.  
  
She felt slightly better as the smooth wood of the bat was clenched in her hands.   
  
She walked over to her bedroom door and opened it, cursing as her door squeaked as it opened. 'I knew I should have oiled the hinges yesterday.' She scolded herself.  
  
She walked down the hall, avoiding the squeaky floor boards as much as possible.  
  
Sango made it to the end of the hallway and cautiously peeked around the corner and into the living room.   
  
The only thing she saw was Kirara and Shippo sleeping on the couch, snuggled together for warmth.  
  
She made her way quietly through the living room and was soon standing almost right in the kitchen.  
  
What she saw made her eyes widen and her face turn beat red. 'What is a naked man doing in my kitchen?' She wondered, trying to stifle a gasp with out succeeding.  
  
She saw something move atop the mans head and he slowly began to turn around.  
  
Sango wished he hadn't because that revealed even more of him.   
  
The man and Sango just stared at each other for a long moment, Sango turning redder by the moment.  
  
The man had silver hair colored hair and the most shockingly amber eyes that a human could have. 'Why do those eyes look so familiar?' Sango wondered to herself.  
  
The man slowly looked down and his amber eyes widened, like he didn't even realize that he was naked until that very moment.  
  
"Shit!" She heard him yell and grabbed a dish towel and covered himself with.  
  
Sango shook her head, her blush turning into a tinge of pink and then disappearing all together.  
  
She raised the bat up above her head, preparing to swing at the strange man at any moment. "Who the hell are you and what are you doing naked in my kitchen?!" Sango yelled at the dish toweled clad man.  
  
What cha think? I think it's a little longer than my last chapter, but I'm not sure. Please R/R!   
  
ANNOUNCEMENT!   
  
Okay guys, for those of you that have read my fic, Amnesia, some of you have been asking me to make a sequel to it. And to those of you who have asked, I am thinking about it. Its not decided yet, but I am seriously considering it. Oh, and one more thing. I will be leaving for Florida for vacation on May 29 and won't be returning until June 6, so I won't be able to post any new chapters after the 29 'cause I won't have any access to a computer. Gomen! Okay, I think that's all. reads some notes Yep that's all!  
  
Ja ne, Pam 


	19. Story Time

A/N: Hey, there have been a change of plans and I won't be going to Florida. Oh, I've got good news! There WILL be a sequel to 'Amnesia'! It will be called 'Making New Memories' and the summery for it, as well as my future fics, are in my bio.   
  
FieryDemonFoc: Lol, Glad you like my story that much! This chap is gonna be a little more serious, that is until Inu-Chan can explain himself, lol.  
  
sweet-captor: Lol, this is my first attempt at Romance/Humor. I guess I'm doing a good job at it, lol.  
  
JapaneseDragon: My fic almost got you in trouble in your class? Oops, lol. Don't worry, there is gonna be a sequel to this, the summery for it is in my bio. And yes, you did write all that, lol.  
  
MikonHanyou13: Lol, I'll try to remember to wear sunblock, although I made the mistake of forgetting it today, lol.  
  
MG8: Hey, thanks for saying it was great!  
  
KawaiiChica: Lol, I don't think it would be awful at all, lol. Infact, wish I was in her shoes, lol.  
  
Pinayazngrl: Lol, I have some pretty good ides of how he's gonna convince them.  
  
Garret Jax: Gomen about that. I'm usually pretty good at describing a person, but not the surroundings. I'll try to do better. And thanks for the rest of your review! I love reviews like yours, with constructive critisism as well as complements. Thankies!  
  
Ks-Starshine: Just to let you know, there is gonna be a sequel for it, the summery is in my bio. Hehe, took him long enough to realize it, ne? Lol.  
  
Ayama Nyoko: Of course I will work on it. I won't have access to a computer, but I'll to it the primitive way: with paper and a pen. Lol.  
  
SilentSlayer: Lol, let's just say it will begin to get quiet eventful now that he's back to being human, er, well, almost human.  
  
kitsune-firedragon: Yep, he turned back! It will be quiet interesting, trust me.  
  
melissa: Glad you finally got there! And thanks for the wish of luck!  
  
EarlindeCalaelen: I think Kagome will handle it quiet well, lol. And there will be a sequel to Amnesia. The summery is in my bio.  
  
Crystal: I got it out before I left! Hope you like it!  
  
snuggles: Hehehehe, glad you thought it was funny!  
  
AmayaSaria: I updated! Lol.  
  
Puppkid: Lol, it will be quiet interesting.  
  
kagome1312: I hope this update is soon enough!  
  
laku: Yep, he's back to his old kawaii self! Lol.  
  
Ru-KaiYasha: Lol, sometimes titles can be deceiving. And there is! Yay! That is great! I can't wait to see what it is going to be about!   
  
animemistress419: Everyone seemed to love that part! Hehe, although, I must say I did have fun writing it, lol.   
  
Donna: Glad you love it! And as for where I got the idea, it sorta just came to me when I was thinking about a show called '100 Good Deeds For Eddie Mcdow' I think that's how its spelled.  
  
Samieka: Lol, yep, she's the one!  
  
inuyashafreak337: Gomen about the cliffie! Lol. Ack! Your using pwease. I can't resist it! Lol.  
  
leiko hikaru: Yep, its your friend! Lol. And I would love to read your fics! But the link doesn't work. Could you send me another one, please? Oh, and thanks for reviewing all of my chappies!   
  
Chapter 19  
  
Sango was sitting on the couch in the living room, her baseball bat leaning against it at her side and her mouth hanging open in shock.  
  
She had just heard the most ludicrous story of her life.  
  
Flash Back  
  
Sango swung her bat at the dish towel clad man in front of her.   
  
The man dodged out of the way just as the bat would have made contact with his head. 'This is just what she did the first time she met me.' He thought as he dodged behind a chair so fast that he almost fell over, but he grabbed the chair at the last second to steady himself.  
  
"Hey, watch where you swing that thing wench!" He yelled to the bat swinging Sango.   
  
Sango glared at him. "I'll ask you one more time. Who the hell are you and what are you doing naked in my kitchen?" She asked, her voice low, not wanting to wake up the sleeping Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha was silent for a minute. 'Just how am I gonna explain this one?' He thought.  
  
"I'm waiting for answer." Sango said impatiently.   
  
Inuyasha felt himself growling. 'Wait a minute, why am I still growling? I'm not a dog anymore.' He thought in slight surprise.  
  
Sango heard the growl and she took it as a threat and swung her bat once again.   
  
The bat hit Inuyasha's hand that was resting on the chair. Inuyasha cried out in pain and jerked his hand towards himself. "Stupid wench, what did you do that for?" He asked angrily shaking his injured hand furiously, trying to get rid of the pain.  
  
Sango glared at him. "Just answer my question and tell me who you are!" She yelled in a frustrated sounding voice.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. "You won't believe me when I tell you." He said, still shaking his injured hand.   
  
Sango's look hardened a little. "Just try me." She said, her voice holding no room for argument.  
  
Inuyasha took a deep breath and prepared himself for a long night of explanation.   
  
"Look, this may seem farfetched, but I was a dog. Kagome's dog." He started out with.  
  
Sango snorted. "You? A dog? Kagome's dog? Yeah right!" She exclaimed with another snort.  
  
Inuyasha felt his temper flare. "It's the truth!" He said, his voice rising slightly.  
  
Sango frowned and held her bat up. "If you were a dog, then I'm a youkai slayer from feudal Japan." She said, sarcasm dripping off of her every word.  
  
Inuyasha felt himself growl again, but this time he wasn't surprised. "Are you calling me a liar?" He asked, his voice low.  
  
Sango snorted once again. "Oh no, no. I'm not calling you a liar. I'm calling you crazy!" She said.   
  
Inuyasha looked at Sango, his amber eyes showing his anger at not being believed. "Look wench, I'm telling the truth. I was turned into a dog by my ex-girlfriend and my older half brother said that the only way for me to turn back to normal was to help someone and I did and I'm still not all the way normal!" He said, pointing to the two furry dog-like ears atop his head.  
  
Sango looked at the man in confusion. 'This guy is completely nuts.' She thought, but she decided to humor him for now. "Okay, if you are Kagome's dog, then what did she name you?" She asked.  
  
Inuyasha smirked at the question. 'Maybe she'll believe me after I answer some questions.'   
  
"Feh, she named me Yasha. Its not far off from my real name." He answered the brown haired girls question.  
  
Sango's face contorted in thought. 'Okay, that was an easy question. Kagome's been telling everyone she knows about the dog. I'll have to think of harder question.' She thought.   
  
Her face lit up when she thought of a question. 'Lets see how he answers this one.' "Alright, what was my reaction when I very first saw you in the living room?" She asked, sounding proud of herself for stumping the man.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his amber eyes. "You didn't meet me in the livingroom. I was in Kagome's bedroom trying to give her a rag because she cut her wrist and then you came in and assumed that I had bitten her and then you try to knock my head off with that freakin bat." He said and pointed to the baseball bar poised over Sango's head.  
  
Sango's mouth hung open slightly as she heard this information. She shook her head slightly. "Lucky guess." She said, trying to think of an even harder question to ask the silver haired man.  
  
But Inuyasha beat her to it. "And then there was that one time when you were talking with Miroku on the phone in your bedroom two nights ago week." He said with a smirk, knowing that that would convince Sango.  
  
Sango's face flushed a deep red and then her eyes widened slightly as what Inuyasha said really sunk in. "Wha-wha. How did you know about that?" She finally got out.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head with a sigh. "It's a long story, so you better take a seat and make yourself comfortable." He said and began to walk towards the livingroom, no longer afraid of the bat that hung limp in Sango's hands.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Sango's silence was un-settling to Inuyasha. "Aren't you going to say anything, wench?" He asked.  
  
Sango shook her head, bringing herself back to reality. "You were Kagome's dog?" She asked in a small, disbelieving voice.  
  
Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Feh, that's what I've been telling you for the past hour, ain't it?" He asked, crossing his legs as well.  
  
Inuyasha was no longer wearing the dish towel, but he was now wearing a pair of Miroku's shorts. 'I don't even want to know what they were doing in Sango's room.' He had thought when Sango had given then to him.  
  
Sango took a deep breath. "Okay, I understand you turning into a dog and having to help Kagome to turn back to human. But you have been helping for ever since you got here. Why did you change back now and not earlier?" She questioned, slowly starting to sound like herself, even though she still had a hard time believing Inuyasha's story.  
  
Inuyasha growled, it still sounded strange that an animal sound could come from him. "Apparently Sesshomaru forgot to mention something, but I think I have figured it out." He said.  
  
Sango tilted her head to the side in curiosity. "And what, exactly, have you figured out?" She asked.  
  
Before Inuyasha could reply, his new dog ears perked at a sound coming from the hall way. Apparently Sango couldn't hear it with her human ears.   
  
And a familiar scent came to his nose, one that he knew well. 'Of great. Kagome's awake.'  
  
Did ja like? Did ja, did ja, did ja? Please, please, please, please let me know be reviewing! See? 'points to the button' That little button is just begging for attention! So why don't you make it happy?  
  
Ja ne, Pam 


	20. Proof

A/N: ::slowly steps out of the shadows:: I know you guys probably hate me. Your probably thinking 'If I get my hands on her I'll strangle her!' I have a very good reason for not updating in awhile though. My comp had a very bad virus and I could not get on the net and I didn't have any other access to any other computer. But I'm back! Did ja miss me?  
  
Readers: ::glares and throws knives and other sharp objects at me:: NO!   
  
Me: ::sweatdrops and dodges the objects:: Uh, I'll answer the reviewers at the end of this chapter. Maybe then you won't be mad at me.  
  
Readers: ::gives me dry looks:: That is doubtful.  
  
Me: ::goes back into the shadows::  
  
::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;::::  
  
Chapter 20  
  
Sango had also noticed that her blind friend had awakened. "Oh great, just perfect!" She cried and jumped to her feet.  
  
Inuyasha had also risen to his feet. "What are you worried about? Your not the one who turned into a dog and then changed back." He said, frustration laced in his voice.  
  
Sango whirled around and glared at him. "Your not the one who has to explain to your best friend that her dog changed into a naked man on your kitchen floor!" She yelled, her voice slightly shrill.  
  
Inuyasha opened his mouth to retort but another voice stopped him. "Sango? What's all the yelling about?" Kagome asked as she felt her way along the hallway wall and into the livingroom.  
  
Inuyasha froze where he stood, his new ears pricked forward, catching any sound from the young blind woman standing in the moon light that was streaming from the livingroom window.  
  
"Sango?" Kagome called again, her voice showing concern when her friend didn't answer the first time. She reached over and clutched at the corner of the wall.  
  
Sango shook her head and quickly made her way to her friends side, placing her hand on her shoulder and causing Kagome to jump at the sudden pressure on her shoulder. "Everything's alright Kagome." Sango soothed.  
  
Kagome's shoulders relaxed when she heard her friends voice. "Sango, I can't find Yasha anywhere. Do you know where he is?" She asked and tilted her head so that she could hear her friends voice more easily.  
  
Sango gulped audibly and glanced nervously at Inuyasha. "Ya-Yasha? N-No, I haven't seen him." She said, her voice a high nervous squeak.  
  
'Something's not right.' Kagome thought and tightened her grip on the wall. "Sango," She began, her voice shaking ever so slightly, trying to stay calm. "Your not telling me something." She stated simply.   
  
Sango gulped again and glanced at Inuyasha.   
  
Inuyasha gave her a 'Why are you looking at me?!' look.  
  
Sango took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh and then turned back to face her blind friend. "Your right Kagome. I'm am keeping something from you." She said. "But you won't believe me when I tell you." She said, repeating the same words that Inuyasha had used on her earlier.   
  
Kagome turned unseeing eyes on her friend. "Sango, just tell me, does it have something to do with Yasha?" She asked.  
  
Sango sighed and took her friends hand and lead her to the couch. 'If she only knew how right she was.' She thought and took a seat on the couch next to her friend.  
  
'How do I start?' Sango wondered. "You know how Yasha isn't like other dogs?" She began, not knowing how else to explain it.  
  
Kagome slowly nodded her head. "Yeah, I know Yasha isn't like other dogs. He's special." She said and tilted her head to the side. "Sango, has something happened to Yasha?" She asked.  
  
Inuyasha, who hadn't moved from his spot during the entire confrontation, swallowed silently. 'What a jam I'm in.' He thought.  
  
Sango glanced at Inuyasha once more before turning back to Kagome. "Um, well, you could say that." She said nervously.  
  
"Kagome, you see, well, I thought I heard something in the kitchen earlier," Sango decided to tell Kagome what had happened, from finding Inuyasha on the floor, to the very ending of when she had walked into the livingroom inquiring the where about's of her dog.   
  
"So, I walked into the kitchen and saw a naked man, and well," Here she got a little tongue tied with her words. 'How am I supposed to say this? 'Kagome, your dog just turned into a dog eared man. That's not a problem is it?'' She scoffed in her mind.  
  
"Well, uh, you see, uh, um," She tried again with much success.  
  
Inuyasha was getting tired of waiting for Sango to tell Kagome. He cursed silently to himself before he spoke aloud. "Feh, what she's trying to say is that I turned into a human." He said with a tired sounding sigh as he plopped down on the floor and crossed his arms as well as his legs.  
  
Kagome gave a soft squeak and jumped in surprise at the strange mans voice that suddenly spoke seemingly from no where.  
  
She reached over and griped Sango's arm in a vice like grip. "Sango, wh-who's that?" She asked, her voice a high squeak.  
  
Sango glared at Inuyasha and then took a deep, tired sounding breath. "Kagome, that was Yasha." She said and tried to pull her arm out of her friends death grip.  
  
Kagome gulped. "That is not Yasha. Yasha is a dog, not a strange man, wait a minute, is this the guy that you found naked in the kitchen?" She asked, her voice still slightly squeaky.  
  
Sango took her hand up and rubbed at her temples where she felt the beginnings of a very mad migraine. 'This is going to be a long night.' She thought with a sigh.  
  
Inuyasha glanced at Kagome out of the corner of his eye. 'How am I gonna convince her that I was actually her mutt?' He thought, almost desperately.   
  
Now that he realized what it was he was actually feeling for Kagome, he didn't want to lose her. He knew that the love that she had shown to him was for the dog and he also knew that he would have to work hard to earn her love again.   
  
"Look Kagome, I know that this is gonna be hard to swallow, and its gonna be hard for me to explain. To make a long story short, you're dog was a human once and his ex-girlfriend, who had some sort of power, cast a spell and turned him into a dog and his brother told him the way to turn back to normal and he has. Well, sorta." She said and glanced at the two furry digits atop of Inuyasha mane of hair.  
  
Kagome shook her head, her unseeing eyes wide. "That is not possible. Its just not possible." She muttered over and over.  
  
One of Inuyasha's furry white ears twitched slightly at the sound of Kagome's soft voice. "Its possible alright. I'm living proof." He also muttered so that no one in the room could hear him.  
  
Kagome's head jerked up and her scent changed from one of slight fear to anger. "You were not my dog!" She screeched, causing Inuyasha to flatten his ears flat against his skull.  
  
"Not so loud woman!" He tried not to yell at her as he rubbed at his ringing ears. 'Stupid ears.' He thought darkly.  
  
Sango was trying to reason with her friend. "Kagome, it's the truth!" She insisted to the blind girl.   
  
Kagome shook her head. "It can't be!" She all but yelled. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself and the next words she spoke were spoken calmly. "Proof. If you give me some sort of proof then I'll consider believing you." She said, her voice holding a hint of triumph.   
  
Sango's face went blank. 'Proof? How am I supposed to show her proof when she can't see?' She thought.  
  
Inuyasha gave an irritated grunt. 'Damn, she's trying to outsmart us.' He thought with a flick of his ears. 'Wait a minute!' He flicked his ears again. 'Right here's my proof!' He thought.  
  
He pushed himself up and walked over to Kagome. "Feh, you want proof?" He asked and plopped down on the floor in front of the blind woman. " Right here's your proof." He reached out and firmly grabbed Kagome's hands and brought them up to the top of his head.  
  
Kagome jumped when the strange man suddenly reached out and grabbed her hands. She sighed when he let them go.   
  
She flexed her fingers, feeling silky soft hair beneath them. 'His hair is so soft.' She thought as she gently ran her fingers through it, feeling how thick it was.  
  
She suddenly stopped her exploring of his hair when her fingers came into contact with something that shouldn't have been there, two something's in fact. 'Wha- But this can't be.' She thought as she gently began to rub the two something's.  
  
"It, it can't be." She whispered as she rubbed the two furry dog ears between her fingers. Dog ears that she knew very well. "Yasha?" She whispered in disbelief and the ears she was flicked slightly under her fingers.  
  
"In the flesh." Inuyasha replied and watched as a look of utter disbelief crossed Kagome's face and then her face went blank as her fingers went limp and she fell forward and Inuyasha caught her in his arms.  
  
"Kagome!" Sango cried and rushed to Kagome's said, her face showing how concerned she was for her friend.  
  
"She's fine. She just fainted." Inuyasha grunted out as he pushed Kagome back against the couch.  
  
Sango let out a sigh of relief. "I didn't think she would faint." Sango said and also sat back against the cushions of the couch.  
  
Inuyasha didn't say anything, he just brought his hands up and rubbed at his eyes, the stress of the last three hours finally catching up with her. ":et's just sort this out in the morning." He muttered tiredly.  
  
Sango nodded in agreement and smothered a yawn that had escaped her mouth. "Alright. How are we gonna get Kagome to her room with out waking her up?" She asked, feeling her lashes get heaver.  
  
Inuyasha gave Sango a dry look then swiftly and gently scooped Kagome into his armd, blushing a bright red when the young, blind woman snuggled into his muscular chest.  
  
"Well, that's one way." Sango said in a tired sounding voice, getting to her feet and walking down the hallway, with Inuyasha following suit.  
  
Inuyasha walked down the hall towards Kagome's room, his bare feet padding on the hardwood floor.  
  
Kagome's bedroom door was slightly ajar and Inuyasha pushed it the rest of the way open with his foot. He walked over to her bed and, with one hand still hold Kagome, he pulled the blankets down a little more before laying her down on her bed.  
  
He reached down and pulled the blanket up around Kagome as she gently slept. After he did that he straightened and looked down at her, awed by what he saw.  
  
Kagome's long ebony colored hair was fanned out on her pillow, framing her pale face, her chest was rising slightly as she breathed in and out.  
  
He reached down and gently brushed away a few stray strands from her face and then gently caressed her cheek, letting his hand linger on her pale, soft skin. His heart sped up slightly when Kagome turned her head towards his caressing hand.  
  
His nose twitched when Sango's scent came to his nose and he, regretfully, pulled his clawed hand away and began to walk out of the room, quietly closing Kagome's door behind him.   
  
Sango was walking down the hallway from her room, carrying a blanket and pillow. She stopped and handed to the items to Inuyasha. "You can sleep on the couch tonight and we'll try to sort all of this out in the morning." She said tiredly and turned and headed back towards her room, closing the door when she entered it.  
  
Inuyasha quietly made his way back towards the livingroom, putting the pillow on it and then himself.   
  
He didn't fall asleep right away, his mind was buzzing from the events of earlier that night. His mind wandered back to Kagome's room, remembering how soft Kagome's skin had felt under his hand.   
  
He lifted said hand up and looked at it. He took a deep breath and he could just barely make out Kagome's scent surrounding his hand and he felt his heart do an unfamiliar flip flop. 'I'll gave to gain her lone again.' He thought. He took another deep breath. 'But I'll wait. I'll wait an eternity for you, Kagome.' He thought and finally let sleep over take him.  
  
::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;::::  
  
There ya go! Are you not mad at me now? I hope your not! See? ::holds out a plate of cookies:: I made apology cookies. Forgive me? ::gives puppy eyes.  
  
Review Responses  
  
FieryDemonFox: Yay! You love it! Hopefully you'll still love it.  
  
KawaiiChica: Gomen for the shortness. This one should be a little longer, hopefully.  
  
silentslayer: Her reaction was very interesting, don't you think? Lol.  
  
CometsChaos: Glad you thought it was funny! I'm kinda new at writing like that, but I guess its pretty good if people say it is!  
  
Pinayaxngrl: Well, let's just say that Inuyasha is gonna have to work to gain it, just a little bit.  
  
Kitsy: I'm glad you liked it! Lol.  
  
animemistress419: Lol, her reaction sure was different from Sango's. At least she didn't swing a bat at him.  
  
CriscoKittie: Thankies for reviewing! And I'll check it out.  
  
Raynin: Yes, I glad you liked it, lol.  
  
SilverShadow1450: Gomen this chapter is even later than the last one!  
  
hentai killer: Hmm, interesting name. Wow, you and all your friends? That's a lot! Lol. And I'll look up your story ASAP.  
  
HenatiHater: Also an interesting name. Hope you weren't disappointed by her reaction! And there will be a sequel for this, the summery for it is in my bio.  
  
AmayaSaria: You didn't like? You loved it? Great!  
  
sweet-captor: Thankies for saying that!  
  
Aura-Queen: Thanks for the complement! And thanks for saying that, I really appreciated it.  
  
Samieko: Guess its all of the above, huh? Lol.  
  
Yoshiko73: Don't worry about it, as you could see in my above statement, my comps. Been doing the same thing.  
  
Sacred Mistress: I'm glad you liked! And yes, there is gonna be more on the way.  
  
kagome1312: Glad you like it! Gomen for the late update though.  
  
snuggles: Thanks for wishing me luck!   
  
Puppkid: Hehe, that's one thing nobody want to know.  
  
Crystal: Thankies for saying it was nice!  
  
allin56: You know, that's a pretty goos idea. Only downfall would be that I couldn't do any Kikya bashing, lol.  
  
twineyes-blacksoul: Wow, three hours? Long time. And please no curses.   
  
ShieZie: Gomen! Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen!  
  
animefreak808: Heh, very weird, but I've read weirder, lol.  
  
EarlindeCalaenlen: Yup, there's gonna be a sequel to it!  
  
Leiko hikaru: Wow, you typed 'I loved it!' 50 times!  
  
kitsune-firedragon: I updated! Lol.  
  
Hime Shinidama no Megami: Hehe, I feel like that sometimes to. Glad you liked.  
  
melissa: Um, I'm not exactly sure how many more chapters will be in it. I know what you mean, that's what all my friends think to. And I totally agree with you on that point, he ain't all that bad looking.  
  
SilentBrat: Yep, she's woke up!  
  
Garret Jax: Yuck, I hate English! Anyway, glad you liked that part!  
  
Ryuu of the Broken Light: Lol, nobody wants to know! Hehe, well, with this update it probably did feel like years, gomen.  
  
Raiyoan Yashamaru: Gomen this is late! And gomen I haven't reviewed you last chapter! It was exalent!  
  
First-Chair-Flute: Glad you liked it! I just couldn't resist putting in the 'demon slayer' part.  
  
laku: Thanks! I'm glad you thought it was funny!  
  
power2thepink: Hi, no need to apologize. I'm the one who should be doing that 'cause of the late update. Gomen.  
  
Sesshoumru-Sama's Reign: Thanks! Wow, that's a good complement for Sesshomaru! I don't really see him as a bad guy in the anime. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Dragonlady: Thankies! Glad your liking it!  
  
Aura-serenity4: Hehe, glad you loved it!  
  
Ks-Starshine: Yay! That was the best complement I have gotten for this chapter! Thankies!  
  
Sango14120: I'm glad you love it! And thankies for saying it rocks!  
  
Curseedgirl84: Me glad you love it so much! Lol.  
  
inuyashafreak447: hehe, Gomen about the cliffie! 


	21. You Could Stay

A/N: Ok guys, the reason I'm late is because my grandfather passed away and I've been out of state. Please forgive me. Answers at end of chapter.

::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;::::

**CHAPTER 21**

Kagome stretched her hands up and over her head, feeling the warm morning sun wash over her face.

She turned over on her side and snuggled her face into her soft pillow. _It'll be a nice day to take Yasha for a walk. _She thought to herself.

A moment later, she sat bolt upright in her bed, the covers flying off of her and landing on the floor in a heap, memories of last night flooded her mind. _It was a dream. That's all it was, a crazy dream. _She assured herself and reached to the foot of her bed, feeling for Yasha. He wasn't there.

"Sango must have let him out to use the bathroom." She said and reached over to her bed side table and grabbed up her walking stick.

She stood and walked out of her bed room and down the hall, towards the livingroom. She felt her stomach begin to do nervous flip flops. _There is no reason for me to be nervous, it was all just a dream. Yasha did not turn into a man with dog ears. It was all a dream. That's all it was. _She kept assuring herself, trying to get her heart to stop racing.

As Kagome drew closer to the livingroom, she began to hear voices. One of the voices belonged to Sango, and the other one was a deep, masculine sounding voice, one that sounded slightly familiar but she couldn't place it.

_It's just Miroku. _She thought and felt her way along the wall. But what she heard next confirmed to her that it wasn't Miroku.

"Get the stupid tea kettle wench!" Inuyasha cried as a loud whistle issued forth from the kitchen, indicating that the tea Sango was making was done, and also causing Inuyasha's new dog ears to flatten against his head, trying to block out the sound of the loud whistle.

Sango calmly got up from the chair she was sitting in and, as she walked past Inuyasha, whacked him hard on the back of his head. "First off, I won't tolerate being called a 'wench'. And secondly, _keep your voice down! _You'll wake Kagome." Sango said as she removed the kettle from the stove.

Kagome's body began to tremble. _Its wasn't a dream. Its true, Yasha really did turn into a human. _She thought as she took a quiet, ragged breath.

Kagome took a deep, calming breath. _I've gotta get all of this straight. _She thought and, with another deep breath, she stepped out from the hallway and into the livingroom.

Inuyasha, who had been mumbling under his breath about how stupid stubborn women were, and Sango, who was mumbling about arrogant jerks, both went silent when they noticed Kagome standing in the livingroom.

Sango and Inuyasha glanced at each other. "Um, Kagome, when did you wake up?" She asked, her voice showing her nervousness.

Kagome turned her head in the direction of her friends voice. "I just woke up. Sango, what is going on? Please tell me that last night was just a dream." She begged her friend.

Kagome heard her friend sigh and a irrated 'Feh' from a voice that she recognized as Inuaysha's. _So it wasn't a dream. _She thought.

"No Kagome, it wasn't a dream." Sango said with a shake of her head, still confused about the whole situation.

Inuyasha looked at the blind woman and felt his heart do another one of those strange flips. _How does she do this to me? _He thought.

Sango stood and walked over to her friend, placing a hand on her shoulder. "C'mon Kagome, let's get some coffee." She said in a tired sounding voice.

Kagome shook her head and stood her ground firmly. "I'm not going anywhere until I hear the whole story, and I don't mean the short version that I heard last night." She said.

Sango sighed and led her friend to the couch and proceeded to tell the blind girl the whole story of Inuyasha.

Kagome listened intently to The whole thing. _This is unbievable! _She thought once Sango was finished talking.

Kagome may have been confused, but she was sure about one thing. "Well, it won't do any of us any good if we're hungery. Let's go eat breakfast." She said and pushed herself to her feet, grabbing her walking cane as she did so.

Inuyasha looked at her in amazment. _How can she be so calm? _He thought.

Sango looked at her watch. "I can't. I was supposed to be at work like five minutes ago." She said, pulling her shoes on as she did so.

Kagome nodded. "Atleast take a peice of toast with you." She said and headed her the kitchen.

"That's alright, I'll have Miroku bring me a bagel on his way to work." Sango replied as she stood up. "I'll see you later Kagome!" She called into the kitchen. She stopped next to Inuyasha and whispered, "If you do anything to upset her I swear I will neuter you myself even if you aren't a dog anymore." And out the door she went.

Inuyasha stared after her. "Feh, stupid wench." He muttered.

Inuyasha's nose caught the scent of a familiar scent. He turned his gaze toward the kitchen and saw Kirara standing there staring at him with her red eyes.

The two tailed cat lifted her nose in the air, inhaling his scent. 'Inuyasha?' She asked.

Inuyasha was a little surprised that he could still understand the cat, but he didn't let it show. "Feh, yeah, what of it?" He said in his usual manner.

Kirara's eyes widened slightly. 'You were telling the truth! You are human!' She exclaiomed, shocked.

Inuyasha smirked at the cat. "Told ya I was tellin' the truth." He said, his voice triumphsnt.

The was a crash in the kitchen, indicating that Kagome had knocked a pot off of the stove.

_Guess I better go help the wench. _He thought and stood.

When he got to the kitchen he saw Kagome kneeling on the tiled floor and feeling for the pot that had skidded across the floor and was in front of the fridge. He walked over to it, picked it up and then walked over to Kagome. "Looking for this?" He asked and held the pot in front of the blind girls face.

Kagome jumped, surprised at the voice that was suddenly beside her. She stayed still for a moment, not quiet sure what to do. Then, slowly, she brought her hands up until they felt the cool, smooth surface of the pot she had dropped.

She ran her fingers over the pot and suddenly stopped when they brushed against Inuyasha's clawed hands and she froze, and her heart began to beat rapidly, but not from fear.

_Why is my heart beating like this? _She wondered. "Thank you." She said and took the pot, straightening into a standing position.

Inuyasha's new keen hearing had caught the slight faster beat of Kagome's heart. _She's not afraid of me, is she? _He stuck his nose in the air and inhaled, and when he didn't smell the scent off fear he shrugged his shoulders.

"Are you hungry, um, Inuyasha?" She questioned, sounding unsure of using his name. _He isn't Yasha anymore, but yet it feels strange to call him anything else. _She thought.

Inuyasha shook his head. "No, I'll just have some coffee." He said, taking a coffee cup out of the sink and filling it with the black brew.

Kagome nodded. "I think I'll have the same, I don't think I could stomach anything after all the stuff that happened earilier." She said and also got a coffee cup out of the sink.

Inuyasha watched as she fumbled with the cup for a minute or two, trying to pour the coffe into it. Finally he stood up with a, "Feh, wench, at the rate your going the coffee will be cold by the time you get it poured into that cup." He said and took the cup out of the blind womans hand and then poured her coffee for her.

Kagome was surprised when Inuyasha took the cup from her. She used her walking stick and slowly walked over to the table and sat down in one of the chairs.

Inuaysha had watched Kagome in the kitchen many a time when he was a dog so he knew exactly how she liked her coffee. Two spoonfuls of sugar with no creamer. He made her coffee and sat the mug in front of her and took the seat across from the blind young woman.

Kagome heard the clink of the cup being sat on the table and she reached forward and wrapped her slim fingers around it, enjoying the warmth that radiated from it. She lifted it towards her face and inhaled the strong, calming scent of the coffee.

The two young people sat in silence as they drank the coffee, each lost in their own thoughts. Inuyasha, trying to figure out how to gain Kagome's trust again, and Kagome who was trying to still figure out why she didn't feel nervous around the strange man.

_Maybe its because I spent so much time with him when he was a dog. _She reasoned.

The silence was starting to get to Kagome, so, she tried to start a conversation with Inuyasha. "So, um, do you plan on doing anything today Inuyasha?" She asked.

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and then remembered that she couldn't see. "No, not really." He replied.

Kagome nodded her head and finished drinking her coffee. And stood up, slowly making her way to the sink and putting her coffee cup in it. "I guess I'll go get dressed." She said and walked out of the kitchen and to her room.

_I need to clear my head. _Kagome thought as she walked into the livingroom a few minutes later, fully dressed in a pair of jeans and a teal colored t-shirt, and wearing her white walking shoes. _A walk will clear my head_. She thought and walked towards the door.

Inuyasha, who had finished his coffee, was sitting on the couch in the livingroom and watched as Kagome made her way over to the door. "And just where do you think your going?" He asked and stood from the couch.

Kagome jumped, surprised to hear the voice. She let out a sigh of relief when she realized it was just Inuyasha. "Not that its any of your business, but I'm going for a walk." She replied and pushed opened the front door, feeling warm sunshine wash over her body.

Inuyasha arched an eyebrow. "By yourself? I don't think so." He said and walked over beside her, taking her by the arm to guide her.

Kagome stiffened slightly. "I don't need your help." She said, jerking her arm away and taking a confident forward. And tripping over a bump in the walkway as she did so. She would have fallen flat on her face if Inuyasha hadn't grabbed her shoulder to keep her from falling.

"Don't need any help, huh?" He said as he steadied the young woman on her feet.

Kagome's cheeks were dusted pink from embarrassment. "Well, I guess I could use a little help." She muttered. _It was easer to axcept his help when he was a dog. _She thought as she felt Inuyasha's clawed hands wrap around her arm.

They walked in silence for awhile, enjoying the sun as it shone down on them. Kagome was the first to speak.

"So, what are your plans now that your back to normal Inuyasha?" She asked curiously_. What if he says he'll leave? _She thought worridly she was surprised when she found herself thinking that_. Why would I even care_? She asked herself.

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and replied. "I dunno. I'll have to keep a low profile for awhile, 'cause Kikyo is still out there some where. I'll have to find a place to hide out for a bit." He replied.

Kagome turned her blind eyes downward. "You could stay with me." She spoke before she realized what she had offered.

Inuyasha looked at her in disbelief_. Did she just offer for me to stay with her? _He wondered. "Stay with you?" He questioned allowed.

Kagome could feel a blush creeping up her cheeks. _Why did I just do that_? She berated herself. "Um, yeah, with Sango and me at the house. I mean, we do have that extra guest room and its not like it would be a problem or anything." She stammered out.

Inuyasha looked at the blind girl beside him in amazement and then slowly nodded his head and looked forward. "Thank you Kagome." He said to her.

Kagome felt a warmth spread through her at his thanks, and ever since she had found out that he was her dog, she smiled at him.

::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;::::::::::;;;;;;;;;::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;:::::

Wow! I can't **_believe _**it! This story is almost over. There is at least 4mor 5 more chaps, and then, its done. I'm exited and sad at the same time. As soon as I am done with this fic I will post the long awaited sequal to Amnesia! Yay! I will post the summery for it after I answer the reviews.

silentslayer: Gomen about the late update! Hope you enjoy this chappie!

allin656: Thanksies for saying you love it! And don't worry, although she will be in it, there will be no love triangle.

KawaiiChica: Hehe, gomen for making you wait.

Ks-Starshine: ::Also sighs:: Yeah, I can only dream of a guy saying that to me. Glad you enjoyed it!

Kitz the Kitsune: Hehehe, yep, gotta love it!

Inuyashachick515: ::nods: Me too. Maybe there a guy like Inuyasha out there some where.

CometsChaos: Thanks for saying it was a good job!

Pinayazngrl: Yeah, he sure his. Cupids arrow hit hime hard.

sweet-captor: thankies for saying it was kawaii!

Fiery Demon Fox: Thankies for understanding! I know, I got more reviews for this story than for Amnesia. I'm really proud of this story.

crystal: Thankies!

Suiyoukai: Yay! Glad you loveit!

Inutashio: ::smiles back:: Me glad you like!

kagome1312: Thanksies for saying it was great!

CriscoKittie: Yes I did, and I think it is really good! I reviewed it but I'm not sure it went through.

deathstar92: I like it when they do to!

Tomo223: Thankies for saying it was great!

Raiyoan Yashamaru: Hehe, thanks for reading! And when are you gonna update your fic?

Torina Archelda: Glad you love it!

Melissa: Thanks! And I am from the USA. I live in Kentucky. And it would be cool!

animefreak808: Wow! Thankies for the song! Thats the first time someone had sang to me in a review!

Yoshiko73: Erm, gomen about that. I ment to put 'I'll have to work to gain her love again.' It was really late when I typed that, hehehe.

D#: Glad you liked it!

Hime Shinidama no Megami: Are you sure you don't want the cookie? Its chocolate chip. ::waves cooky around::

EarlindeCalaelen: It will come out as soon as I finish this fic. And thanks for reviewing!

jen: Oh, not the puppy dog eyes! I can never say no to those.

inuyashafreak337: Hehe welcome!

Samieko: Yeah, I am working on the chappie for that one right now. Glad you enjoy it!

LatinInuLuva: Hey, like the user name! Hehe the wait is over!

ryuu of the broken light: Hehe, thanks for understanding! And asta luega chiquita to you to!

Sango14120: Ok ok! I won't quite!

Ozymandius Jones: Yay! I always love to meet new reviews! ::gives a cooky:: Nice to meet you and I'm glad your enjoying the story!

And now, for the moment you've all been waiting for, the summery for the sequal! It is called......

**Making New Memories**

_(AU)_A sequal to Amnesia. Kagome's wedding is coming up. And she doesn't have everything ready yet! She still has to buy herself a dress, pick her brides maids, order the cake and all the other stuff. But once that is all done, she just has to wait for the big day, until then she can relax and enjoy just being with Inuyasha. But that won't happen. Kikyo has found out about the wedding and is detirmind to ruin the day for Inuyasha and Kagome. Can the couple over come yet another obstacle?

****


	22. A Night On The Town

A/N: I know, I know, you guyss wanna kill me. And I don't blame you one bit. Here, I'll even help you. ::steps aside and shows readers an asortment of weapons:: Take your choise of weapon.

**CHAPTER 22**

"Inuyasha!" The angery sound of Sango's voice filled the house.

Inuyasha cringed and flattened his new dog ears flat against his skull._What did I do this time? _He wondered as he heard heavy footsteps coming into the living room.

A few minutes later, a fuming Sango stood in front of Inuyasha. "I didn't say anything when you left your clothes all over the guest room, I didn't mind when you didn't take the garbage out like you said you would, I didn't even say anything when you put the ice tray back in the freezer empty, but this is the last straw!" She yelled, causing his ears to ring even more than they were.

Inuyasha glared at her. "Just tell me what I did and stop yelling!" He growled out.

Sango's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I'll tell you what you did! You left the toilet seat up!" She yelled, shaking her fists at him and then stomped back into her room to get ready for work.

Inuyasha stared after her, blinking his eyes in confusion. "Whats so bad about that?" He asked while scratching the back of his head.

Kagome chuckled from the chair she was sitting in. "You really got Sango mad this time." She chuckled out.

Inuyasha glanced at the blind girl and smirked. "Yeah, and I didn't even have to do anything this time." He replied, making Kagome laugh again.

A while later Sango came back into the living room, fully dressed and looking much calmer than she had eariler. She walked into the kitchen and came back a few minutes later carrying a cup of steaming black coffee.

She sat down on the far end of the couch opposite to Inuyasha. She took a long sip of her coffee and then spoke, ignoring Inuyasha as she did so. "Do you have anything planned for today, Kagome?" She questioned her blind friend.

Kagome shook her head. No, not anything in particular. Going on my daily walk later and thats about it. Why do you ask?" She responded and tilted her head to the side.

Sango smiled over her coffee cup. "Good, 'cause we are going out tonight!" She said.

Kagome raised an eyebrow, as did Inuyasha. "Going out where?" She asked, sounding rather nervous.

Sango grinned again. "I have no earthly idea. Miroku called last night and said that he was treating us to a night on the town." She replied, a twinkle in her eye.

Kagome looked uncertain. It had been over a year since she had last been in the town, and to be honest she was rather nervous about being in a large crowd of people. "I dunno, Sango. Can Inuyasha come along, too?" She asked.

She didn't quiet know why, but if Inuyasha would come with her, she would feel much more comfortable.

Sango shrugged her shoulders. "Sure, Miroku said that he was treating _everyone _out tonight. And besides," Here a wicked grin spread across her face. "Miroku is gonna pay up on his bet tonight, and I want as many people there as possible to see it." She finished.

Kagome felt her curiosity begin to stir. She had been hearing a lot about this bet between Sango and Miroku for quiet some time now, and she was wanting to know what it was. "Well, okay, I'll come." She said.

Sango grinned widely. "Great! I'll tell Miroku to pick us up around eight then!" She said and stood and rushed out the front door, leaving for work.

Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome._Why would she want me to go with her? _He wondered. He shrugged his shoulders and pushed the thought to the back of his mind to figure out later.

Kagome glanced un-seeing eyes in the direction where she had last heard Inuyasha's voice. "I hope you don't mind me doing that." She apologized to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha glanced at her with an raised eyebrow. "Why would I mind?" He questioned.

For some reason unknown to Kagome, she felt her face begin to heat up in a blush. "I dunno. I was thinking that you might have something planned for tonight." She explained, her face very pink.

Inuyasha shook his head. "You should know by now that I never have anything planned. At least I won't plan anything until I can figure out a way to fix this Kikyo thing." He muttered, crossing his arms over his chest as he did so.

Inuyasha had been living with Kagome and Sango for a little over five weeks now, and he still hadn't been able to figure out why he was still partiality a dog. Even Sesshomaru couldn't figure it out.

_Feh, I'll figure it out sooner or later. _He thought to himself.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's soft voice interupted his thoughts.

Inuyasha glanced at her. "Yeah, what?" He asked, his voice in its usual gruffness.

Kagome glanced down. "Thank you, for saying that you'll go with me tonight." She said in a quiet voice.

"Sango, I'm really not sure about this. Its been so long since I've been anywhere." Kagome said to her friend.

It was later that day, late in the evening in fact, and Sango was helping a nervous Kagome get ready for their night out on the town.

Sango was busy brushing Kagome's thick black hair, watching it as it fell gracefully down her back. "Kagome, you'll be fine. And besides, with all the things that have been going on recently, I think we could all use a break, even Inuyasha." She said.

Ever since Inuyasha had changed back from a dog, Kagome seemed to be doing even better. She went with Sango to the grocery, she took those long walks with Inuyasha, and she had even started to call her old friends from before she was in the accident that took her sight away from her.

Kagome sighed nad nodded her head in agreement. "Yes, I guess your right. But, Sango?" She said.

Sango laid down the hair brush she had been using and began to apply make-up to Kagome's face. "Yes?" She replied.

Kagome was fidgeting with her fingers. "Sango, I-I'm scared." She admitted to her close friend.

Sango stopped applying lip gloss to Kagome's lips and looked down at the blind girl sitting in front of her. She knelt down and placed her hands on Kagome's shoulders. "Kagome, there is nothing to be afraid of. I'll be there, and so will Miroku, and even Inuyasha will be there." She reassured her friend.

Kagome didn't know why, but when Sango reminded her that Inuyasha would be there with her, she did feel encouraged.

Kagome nodded her head and took a deepbreath. Your right. So," She said and stood up and held her arms out. "How do I look?" She asked.

Sango had given Kagome a black mini skirt to wear and a beautiful V-neck torquise colored t-shirt that had fish net for sleeves down to her elbows, she was wearing black panty-hose with black spiked heeled shiny ankle boots.

Her hair fell loose down around her shoulders, going lovely with the torquise shirt. She had a light shade of pink blush on her cheeks, and her lips shimered with lip gloss.

"You look drop dead gorgeous!" She said and her friend laughed.

Sango smiled. It was good to hear her friend laughing again.

Sango was also looking pretty good. She had also worn a black mini skirt with black hose and the same black ankle boots as Kagome's, but her top was a sleeveless made out of some kinda silky maroon material with a snake skin pattern across it and she had her hair pulled into a high pony-tail.

"Well, are we ready to go?" Kagome asked her friend.

Sango smiled and took her friends arm. "You bet we are! Let's go party!" She said and led her friend out of her room, down the hall and into the livingroom where Inuyasha and Miroku were waiting for them.

Miroku and Inuyasha were lounging in the livingroom on the couch.

Miroku was wearing a dark purple button down silk shirt and black dress pants, while Inuyasha was wear a red t-shirt, blue jeans and sneakers and a red bandanna was iver his hair to hide his dog ears.

Inuyasha reached up and scratched at the bandanna. "Stupid thing." He muttered and scratched again.

"Inuyasha, it will only make it worse if you scratch it more." Miroku said calmly.

Inuyasha growled at the man, but he stopped scratching.

His nose twitched and a familure scent wafted into the room. His amber eyes went to the hallway entrance and there stood a very beautiful Kagome.

Miroku turned to see what Inuyasha was staring at and he almost started drooling when he saw both the girls. He stood and rushed over to them. "Good evening, you lovely ladies." He said and took Sango's hand and gently kissed the back of it.

Sango blushed at the attention. "Thanks Miroku." She said. But her blush quickly went away.

Sango and Kagome both stiffened as they felt something on their backsides. "Hentai!" The both yelled and simultaneously slapped him, Sango slapping his left cheek and Kagome slapping his right.

And to make it even worse Inuyasha came up behind him and hit him across the back of his head.

Miroku only smiled and rubbed his red face and the forming bump on the back of his head.

"Shall we go?" He asked and offered his arm to Sango.

Sango glared at him, but took his offered arm none the less. "If you even _think _about trying anything, I swear that I will make it so you won't ever be a father." She threatened.

Miroku swallowed hard and kept his hands in respectable places.

Kagome's stomache leaped in slight fear and nervouseness. But she calmed when she felt the familure hand of Inuyasha on her shoulder.

"You gonna be alright?" He asked, trying to keep his voice gruff, but Kagome could still detect the hidden concern in his voice and was touched by it.

"Yes, I'll be fine." She said and laced her arm through his, letting him lead her out the front door and out to Miroku's car.

There ya go! Hope you liked this chapter! And I hope that after reading it that you kind readers will find it in your hearts to forgive me. ::looks at murderous looks that I am getting and gulps:: Um, maybe not.


	23. Beautiful

A/N: There is a reason why this one is late. 1: My computer has decided to be stubborn and not let me on the net at all, 2: I haven't had any free time between work & school and baby-sitting my baby nephew and 3: I have had the biggest case of writters block in the history of fanfiction. Forgive me? ::gives pupp eyes:: Pweaze?

0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0

**Chapter 23**

"Miroku, where the heck are you taking us?" Inuyasha asked irritably from the back seat of Miroku's car.

They had been riding in the car for little over an hour and a half and Inuyasha was getting a little fidgety. The exhaust coming from the car was killing his sensitive nose. Not only that but he could tell that Kagome was getting nervous the longer they were in the car.

"Don't worry, Inuyasha. We will be there in just a few more minutes." Miroku replied and took a left turn.

Inuyasha sat back and crossed his arms over his chest. "Feh." Was all he said and was quiet.

Sango glanced out the car window. "Exactly where is there?" She questioned her boyfriend.

Miroku took another left turn, this time into a very large parking lot filled with cars. "There is here, Sango my dear." He replied as he turned off the car.

Sango turned glaring eyes on the pony-tailed man. "Don't call me dear and where is here?" She said in one breath.

Miroku calmly got out of the car and walked to the passenger side of the car, opening the door for Sango. "Here is The Old Well." He replied and offered Sango his hand to help her out of the car.

Sango accepted his hand and got out of the call. "The Old Well? Your not talking about the new club that just opened, are you?" She asked.

Miroku just smiled and he and Sango waited for Inuyasha and Kagome to get out of the car.

Inuyasha snorted as he opened up the back passenger door, wrapping his hand around Kagome's upper arm as he did so to guide her out of the car.

He had heard about this club. It was supposed to be the hottest club of the year. It was also known to be the wildest club. And he wasn't quiet sure that this was the right place for Kagome to be for her first time of actually going some where.

Kagome climbed out of the car carefully and clung tightly to Inuyasha's arm. Ever since Kagome had been blind, her other senses had enhanced. Although her hearing and smell wasn't as good as Inuyasha's dog senses. They were still pretty strong for a human standerd.

Inuyasha sniffed the air, smelling Kagome's fear. "Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you." He reassured her in his gruff voice, not really wanting to seem like he cared.

Kagome relaxed at his encouragement aand she let out a long sigh. "Are we gonna stay out here all night? Let's go party!" Kagome said, forcing her voice to sound enthusiastic. _I will not be afraid tonight. I will not ruin tonight for my friends. And if anything bad does happen, I'll have Inuyasha with me. _She thought and tightened her grip on said mans arm.

Inuyasha gently extracted his arm out of Kagome's grip and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and then followed Miroku and Sango towards the two story building.

When they entered the large building they were greated by a blast of loud music. The music was so loud that the very floor beneath their feet was vibrating from the bass of the music.

Inuyasha cringed and pinned his white dog ears to his head. _Great, I'm gonna have to keep my ears like this all night just so I don't go deaf. _He thought and reached up to re-addjust his bandana so that it fit more securley over his ears, hopefully to hep drown out the noise.

Kagome was a little shocked by the music. _Has the music changed that much since my accident? _She wondered.

"Let's go get some thing to drink." Miroku called over the pounding music.

Kagome's clung tightly to Inuyasha's arm. She could feel people all around her, jostling against her as they pushed their way through the crowd towards the bar.

"What can get you folks?" A burly man with a bald head asked.

Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha and Kagome took seats at the bar. "I will have a coke." Miroku replied. Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Same." He grunted out. "I'll have an ice tea with extra sugar." She said. "Make that two." Kagome spoke up shyly.

The bartender gave them strange looks but he went to get their orders. "Here you folks go. Two cokes for the gents, and two iced teas with extra sugar for the two lovely ladies." He said, sitting the drinks down and winking at Sango.

She just rolled her eyes and picked up her drink and took a sip.

Kagome felt out for her drink. "Was it just me or did that guy sound like he was trying to flirt with Sango?" She asked with a small smile on her lips.

Sango 'humphed' and crossed his arms. "Maybe in his dreams," She muttered and crossed her legs as well.

Miroku chuckled at that and draped his arm over his girlfriends shoulder. "Sango, you have quite a way of dashing a mans hopes, my dear." He said with a laugh in his vocie.

Sango's face turned red, but not from embarrassment, from anger. She shrugged his arm off of her and rather roughly grabbed his wrist. "Don't call me 'dear', got it?" She asked, putting the slightest bit of pressure on the man's wrist.

Miroku winced and nodded his head. Sango smiled and released his wrist from her grip, replacing his arm back over her shoulders. "Good. I'm glad we understand each other." She said, her voice slightly triumphant.

They all sat there for about twenty minutes, chatting and just having a good time.

Kagome was finally beginning to relax and enjoy herself, laughing at the jokes she heard and laughing when she heard Sango yell 'Hentai!' and the slapping noise that accompanied it every time Miroku's hand 'slipped' to places it shouldn't be.

Even Inuyasha seemed to loosen up and have fun, even though he wouldn't admit it. He still stuck close to Kagome's side though, only leaving to go the the resroom once and after he came straight back to her side.

Sango, tired of just sitting and talking, stood and grabbed Miroku's hand, dragging him to his feet. "C'mon, Miroku! We came here to party, didn't we? Let's get to it!" She cried happily and dragged him to the dance floor, weaving through what seemed like, and probably was, hundreds of teens.

Inuyasha smirked at the look on Miroku's face. A look said completely that he didn't know how to dance.

Kagome giggled. "I bet his face was funny," she commented with another giggle.

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and then remembered that she couldn't see. "Yeah, it was pretty good," he said.

He glanced over at her and was struck at just who beautiful she looked. The skirt was short and showed enough leg to make any man stare and the color of the top really set off the color of her skin and hair, making her breath taking.

The different colored lights that flashed from the ceiling bounched off her long, ebony hair, making it look dark red one minute and then pale blue the next. 'Wow,' Inuyasha thought, still staring.

Kagome could feel the eyes of Inuyasha staring at her and she turned her head in his general direction with a little tilt of her head. "Are you staring at me, Inuyasha?" she questioned, her voice holding slight amusement as she question the white haired man.

Inuyasha went a pink hue and he turend away. "Feh, what gave you that idea?" he asked and crossed his arms.

Kagome gave him a soft grin that made his heart soften. "I could feel your eyes," she replied simply, as if that explained it all.

One of Inuyasha's covered ears quirked. "Oh," was all he said.

Kagome smiled again and then tilted her head back towards the loud music that was playing in the background, tapping her foot to the beat of the music.

Then the music changed to something that caught her attention completely. It was that song by Usher, Burn. She remembered Sango playing the song in her room and Kagome had instantly liked it. An idea came to her just then.

_The worst he could do is say no. _She thought and let her hands trail along the table top till they made contact with the material of Inuyasha's shirt.

Inuyasha glanced down at the soft hand clutching his shirt and then looked to her face. With a cocked head.

Kagome felt her cheeks pink the slightest bit. "Inuyasha? Would you- would you dance with me?" she asked, her head tilted in question.

Inuyasha was a little shocked, and almost said no right on the spot. _I have two left feet! She can't obviously expect me to dance with her. _He opened his mouth to say no when-

"Please, Inuyasha?" The blind girl asked in a whisper.

At he pleading tone, Inuyasha gave in. _Ah, what the heck. One dance won't hurt. _"Keh. All right," he agreed, grabbing her small hand in his and helping her to her feet and began to walk them to the dance floor.

Kagome clung tightly to Inuyasha side as they walked, feeling hundreds of people bump in to her as they moved.

Inuyasha led them to the edge of the mass of dancing bodies, so Kagome wouldn't be jostled so much.

Inuyasha stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do as he watched the other couples dance slowly to the music.

Kagome seemed to sense his uncertainty and so she reached hands up and gently loped them around his neck as Inuyasha instinctivelyput his hands on her hips and they both began to sway gently to the music.

Kagome sighed in contentment and laid her head on Inuyasha's strong shoulder as she felt her body relax.

The white haired male was a little shocked as Kagome suddenly laid her head on his shoulder, but, for some reason, it just felt right to him.

_It's like we've been this way forever, _He found himself thinking as he tightened his grip on the slender beauty in his arms.

They stayed like that through out the entire song, with Kagome resting her head on Inuyasha's strong shoulder, and Inuyasha with his nose gently in Kagome's soft hair, inhailing her calming, unigue scent of vanilla and spices.

Kagome sighed in contentment again. _This is just right. He may not be a dog anymore, but he is still the Yasha I knew, _She thought.

She pulled back and smiled up in the general direction of Inuyasha's head as the song ended and a faster beated song took itsplace "Thank you, Inuyasha, that is the first time I've danced sence i've lost my sight." She said, for the first time not flenching when she or someone else mentioned her being blind.

Inuyasha just grunted a reply, but Kagome could hear that he was pleased that she had had fun.

"Keh, let's go back to the bar. Its one thing for me to dance that slow song, but there is no way I'm dancing to this crap." He said and Kagome nodded her agreement.

Inuyasha removed his hands from Kagome's slender waist and took her hand, leading her through a throng of people that seemed to have gathered around them as they had danced.

They reached the bar and they both sat down in silence, eaching thinking about how much fun it had been to dance with the other.

There thoughts were interrupt though as a loud screeching sound filled the club.

Inuyasha winced and clapped his hands over his capped ears as the screeched subsided.

"Sorry about that folks," A voice said from the stage and Inuyasha turned to see Miroku standing by the DJ's booth with a microphone in his hand.

_What the heck is he doin? _He wondered as he watched.

"The reason I am up here is because I have lost a bet with my girlfriend, and she has chosen tonight for me to make good on the bet. I won't say what the bet was about, but I will tell you what I have to do. My lovely girlfriend, Sango, is making me sing that song by Christina Aguilera, "Beautiful'."

As he said the song, there were several people who started laughing outright.

Miroku cleared his throat and a spot light appeared on him, lighting him up for all the people in the club to see him clearly. Music began playing and Miroku also started singing.

"Don't look at me," Was all he got out before Inuyasha and Kagome burst out laughing.

He got few cat callls from men, and plenty from the women.

Kagome was laughing so hard that she was clenching at her sides, tears of laughter rolling down her face.

The whole entire club was rolling with laughter by the time Miroku finished the song and handed the microphone back to the DJ, walking over to rejoin Sango who was all but rolling on the floor.

Inuyasha shook his head and glanced over at Kagome. "Hey, will you be okay by yourself for a few minutes?" He asked.

Kagome looked uncertain as she replied, "Why? Where are you going?" She questioned, her unseeing eyes showing her uncertainity.

Inuyasha grunted. "I have to go use the restrooms." He said in a irated sounding voice.

Kagome felt her cheeks pink ever so slightly. "Yeah. I'll be fine,"She said. _He probably thinks I'm a coward. _She thought to herself.

Inuyasha grunted one more time and then turned and walk off towards the mens bathrooms.

Kagome ran her hands over the counter of the bar until they touched her drink and she lifted it to her lips, feeling the cool liquid wash down her slightly parched throat.

She jumped slightly when she sensed someone taking the empty seat next to her.

"Yo, Murry!" The voice of a young man, sounding to be maybe in his later teens early twentys, called out. "Bring me a vadka on the rocks!"

She tensed at his voice, for some reason wishing that Inuyasha was back from the restrooms and with her. _Don't freak out, Kagome. Nothin' is gonna happen. _She thought, taking deep breaths to calm herself, trying to calm her racing heart only to have it start racing again when the person next to her noticed her.

"Youch! What's a hot mama like you doin' all alone?" He asked, letting his eyes rove over her body like a hungry dog.

Kagome shivered involuntary. "I'm not alone," She said quietly, wishing that this person would just leave her alone.

The man let out a low whistle. "Yeah, well, you sure do look alone. How 'bout some company?" He asked, slipping his arm over Kagome's shoulder and causing her to drop her drink in surprise.

"Oh no," She said, fumbling her hands on te bar, trying to find the drink.

The man looked at her quizically. "Yo, what are you doin'?" He asked, waving a hand in front of her face.

He was slightly surprised when he didn't get a reaction. _Holy cow, this chicks blind! Hmm, oh well, then she's a blind hot chick. _He figured.

The hand that was on Kagome's shoulder quickly moved down her back and grabbed her butt.

Before she could even open her mouth to scream she felt the mans hand ripped off of her and heard a thud and a painful 'Oof!'

She sighed in relief when she heard the familur sound of Inuyasha's low, rumbling growl.

"You lay one finger on her and I swear I will rip your arms off and beat you to death with them."He snarled, his amber eyes flashing in the lights of the club.

The man on the floor held up his arms. "Hey, back off man! I wasn't doin' nothin!" He cried and jumped to his feet and ran off in the opposite direction of Inuyasha.

Once the man was gone he stopped growling and turned to Kagome. "Kagome," He began, laying a gentle hand on her trembling shoulder. "You okay?" He asked, trying to mask the concern in his voice.

Kagome's whole body began to tremble and she threw herself into Inuyasha's arms. "Oh Inuyash!" She cried as tears began to roll down her face.

She was scared. All the fears of coming back out into the community coming back in a rush.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around, making soothing circular motions on her back. "Let's get outta here," He said and felt Kagome nod her head against his shoulder.

He pulled out his cell phone and called a taxi, leaving the car for Sango and Miroku and leaving a message with the bartender to tell their friends where they had gone and the two walked out of The Old Well club, Kagome still trembling and sobbing quietly, and Inuyasha comforting her.

0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0

Hopefully the extra long chappie will make your wraths on me not so bad. I won't even blame you if you don't review. I'll try to get the next chappie out as soon as possible. Ja ne, mina-san!


End file.
